My Maid
by himevaille
Summary: Memang aneh saat seorang pria harus menjadi maid, namun tanpa ada pilihan lain, Kuroko Tetsuya harus menjalani itu. Hidupnya pun tambah aneh saat bertemu majikan yang mengklaim Kuroko sebagai maid pribadinya seumur hidup. WARN! EVERY CHAPTER INSIDE LEMON ! DLDR. RnR,please?
1. Chapter 1

_**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT!  
**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT**

 **RATE : M**

.

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

.

.

"Apa lagi ini? Apa kau tidak pernah di ajarkan menyapu oleh orangtua mu?"

"Ma-maaf tuan, s-sa-saya tidak s-sengaja"

 _Srettt.._ sebuah gunting meleset dengan kecepatan tak kasat mata dan merobek baju yang dipakai seorang maid yang tengah menundukkan kepala nya dalam-dalam

"Pastikan kau pergi dari rumah ini dalam 1 menit"

Maid tersebut langsung berlari keluar, tidak peduli barang-barang nya yang masih tertinggal di rumah megah yang berdiri di komplek perumahan istimewa, RakuzanKyoto.

.

Tuan Muda, Akashi Seijuurou merasakan kepalanya dipenuhi bom yang siap meledak. Pasalnya tadi adalah maid ke 44 dalam bulan ini. Rumah nya yang terlalu megah mengharuskan ia mempekerjakan banyak pembantu dan tak peduli bila harus bayar mahal selama berkualitas.

Sekarang yang bekerja dirumah nya hanya ada 6 maid yang bertugas menyapu, mengepel, dan lain-lain yang bersifat umum. Maid yang terdiri dari 6 orang itu membagi jadwal kerja dengan 3 orang pada pagi hari setelah Akashi berangkat ke kantor, 3 orang lagi pada sore hari sebelum Akashi pulang kantor. Ruangan yang harus mereka bersihkan juga telah dibagi rapi, mereka pun hanya datang kerumah bagai istana itu untuk bekerja, selesai langsung pulang dan tidak ikut campur urusan apapun. Mereka hanya ditugaskan membersihkan lantai 1 yang terdapat ruang-ruang umum, sementara di lantai 2 seluruhnya adalah wilayah pribadi Akashi Seijuurou. Kamarnya, ruang kerjanya, perpustakaannya, kamar mandinya, dan ruang lain yang hanya orang khusus boleh injak kaki disana.

Oleh sebab itu, Akashi butuh seorang maid yang dapat ia percayakan untuk merawat kawasan pribadinya, namun sampai saat ini belum ada yang becus.

Setiap maid yang pernah mencoba bekerja menjadi maid pribadi nya selalu mencari masalah. Misalnya maid pertama yang Akashi minta dari agen ternama se-Jepang, hari pertama dengan kepo nya melirik-lirik foto keluarga Akashi dan menyimpan salah satu foto Akashi saat ia masih di bangku SMP.

Tentu hal itu membuat Akashi langsung memecat nya. Akashi sudah tegaskan bahwa mereka yang bekerja di kawasan pribadinya hanya untuk membersihkan, tidak menyentuh apa yang jelas tidak boleh disentuh, bahkan memandang terlalu lama benda yang tidak ada hubungan nya dengan pekerjaan juga tidak diizinkan.

Maid berikutnya masih melakukan aksi panjang tangan, mereka kira rumah yang hanya ditinggali Akashi seorang bisa memudahkan mereka mengambil yang mereka mau, mereka lupa mereka berada di kandang siapa.

Lalu maid yang ke sekian memang tidak mengambil barang apapun, tetapi malah tiduran di sofa di ruang kerja sang tuan rumah dalam keadaan telanjang. Bermaksud ingin jadi pemuas nafsu malah berakhir jadi pasien rumah sakit setelah Akashi tanpa segan membalikkan sofa itu sehingga maid tersebut tertimpa.

Dan maid terakhir yang baru Akashi usir, menyapu saja sapu nya patah gara-gara melihat Akashi yang begitu mempersona ketika Akashi selesai berpakian lengkap khas orang kantoran, entah apa yang di bayangkan tapi sapu itu patah dua saat maid itu mengenggam gagang nya kuat-kuat dan menaikturunkan ke lantai. Itu bukan sapu yang biasa dijual di kedai pinggir jalan, itu dibeli dari perusahaan pembersih no.1 dunia. Memang sih Akashi bisa membeli lagi, perusahaan nya sekalian.

Sekarang Akashi sedang terduduk di kursi kerja nya, masih di rumah karena tidak bisa mempercayakan rumah hasil keringat nya pada manusia-manusia bodoh itu. Jari-jarinya memijat pelipis kepala yang tidak berhenti nyut-nyutan, dalam hati ia sudah berniat membakar habis seluruh agen yang menyediakan jasa maid dengan banyak embel-embel pasti berkualitas tanpa perlu khawatir kuantitas.

Kringg..Kringg..

Telepon rumah berbunyi nyaring. Akashi malas untuk mengangkat nya tapi suara tersebut tak berhenti berdering. Dengan penuh kekesalan, tubuh tegap itu berjalan meraih gagang telepon yang menempel di dinding.

"Selamat Pagi Akashi-sama. M-maaf menganggu sepagi ini, tapi wanita yang saya pekerjakan untuk menjadi maid anda tiba-tiba menangis menelepon saya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa dia tidak bercerita? Ho-oh berani sekali dia membuat ku yang harus menjelaskan panjang lebar begini? Intinya aku tidak membutuhkan maid seperti itu, tidak becus, hanya menyampah. Bayaran nya dan barang-barang nya yang tertinggal akan segera dikirim balik dengan truk sampah"

"Aka—"

Tut.. tutt..

Akashi menutup sambungan secara sepihak. Kepala nya semakin panas, dan sudah pasti akan meledak dalam hitungan mundur dari 3.. 2..

Kringg.. kring..

"Apa lagi?" amuk Akashi

"Hoii hoi ini masih pagi, kenapa marah-marah Akashi?"

Suara di seberang hanya santai menjawab, Akashi menghela nafas kasar, mengacak-ngacak surai merah delima yang kilat berderang

"Apa mau mu, Shintarou?"

Midorima Shintarou, partner bisnis yang paling dekat dengan Akashi, mereka juga sering bermain shogi bersama sambil berbicara bisnis.

"Aku sudah dikantor mu- nanodayo. Tapi kata sekretaris mu kau belum datang. Apa kau lupa hari ini meeting dengan perusahaan ku?"

"Jaga ucapan mu, Shintarou. Aku tidak mungkin lupa! Aku sedang mengurus manusia bodoh yang mengapa bisa hidup dan tumbuh"

"Maksud mu maid? Ada apa lagi kali ini- nanodayo? Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli"

"Tentu saja tidak berguna lagi. Shintarou, apa kau punya kenalan agen yang bisa jamin kualitas? Aku ingin jawaban nya adalah ada dan terjamin"

"Kebetulan ada- nanodayo. Agen Momoi Pink, berpusat di Tokyo. Aku akan kirim no telepon nya"

"10 detik dari sekarang"

Tutt.. tut.. sambungan pun terputus, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pesan berisi kontak telepon masuk ke email Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum senang sementara si pengirim bernafas lega karena jari-jarinya mampu bergerak cepat sebelum 10 detik berakhir.

No yang tertera langsung dihubungi.

"Selamat pagi dengan agen Momoi Pink peker—"

"Aku ingin seorang maid yang super berkualitas, kirimkan hari ini juga ke Komplek RakuzanKyoto, no. 4 atas nama Akashi Seijuurou, masalah bayaran berapa saja tak masalah. Jika tidak becus, kau dan agen mu serta seluruh keturunan mu dipastikan tinggal di neraka"

Dengan titah yang terucap, sambungan telepon terputus. Akashi bernafas setengah lega, entah bagaimana maid itu nanti, sekarang saat nya dia ke kantor dulu.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki selaku pemilik Momoi Pink, ia terdiam mencerna perkataan yang dilontarkan dalam satu tarikan nafas tersebut.

Rakuzan..Kyoto..Akashi… tiba-tiba Momoi merinding disko lalu dengan secepat kilat ia mengecek daftar pekerja nya yang masih tersisa. Hampir semua telah terbooking, sisa satu maid yang baru bergabung beberapa minggu lalu, namun maid ini adalah seorang pemuda, pemuda ini bergabung karena harus mulai membiayi hidupnya sendiri setelah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orangtua nya. Momoi menimbang-nimbang akankah ia pekerjakan pemuda itu? Meski dari komentar orang-orang yang pernah memakai jasa nya, ia sangat terampil.

Setelah yakin dengan keputusannya, Momoi mengambil ponsel flip pink dari laci meja kerja, jari lentik itu menekan sejumlah nomor dan tersambunglah ke seberang sana

"Moshi-moshi Tetsu-kun?"

"Doumo Momoi-san"

"Tetsu-kun ada pekerjaan untuk mu, tapi kau harus berangkat hari ini juga ke Kyoto"

"Apa kau sedang bercanda, Momoi-san?"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda. Ini serius. Bayaran nya gede banget, ini bisa membantu kebutuhan hidup Tetsu-kun"

"Baiklah jika begitu Momoi-san, aku juga tak punya pilihan lain"

"Okay! Aku akan mengirimkan alamat lengkapnya. Berangkatlah dengan kereta pertama pagi ini yang akan ke Kyoto. Semoga berhasil"

.

.

Pintu apartement tertutup, kunci nya dimasukkan ke ransel hitam yang kemudian di kenakan pada punggung belakang. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit cerah dengan setelan kaos putih yang ditambah rompi biru tua serta celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets berjalan santai meninggalkan kediaman nya menuju stasiun tempat dimana nanti sebuah kereta akan membawanya sampai ke tujuan dengan perjalanan berjam-jam.

.

.

Sampai di Kyoto, pemuda itu menaiki salah satu taksi yang mangkal didepan stasiun. Menempuh jalanan ramai selama 45 menit, sampailah ia di hadapan gerbang tinggi nan lebar yang diatas nya bertulisan Komplek RakuzanKyoto.

Ponsel flip biru muda dibuka, dibaca dengan seksama pesan yang beberapa jam lalu dikirim oleh boss nya.

 _Komplek RakuzanKyoto_

 _No. 4_

 _Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Menurut info, rumah nya yang paling besar._

Setelah di masukkan dalam ingatan, ponsel kembali berdiam dalam saku celana. Kaki yang berbalut sepatu kets tersebut mulai melangkah masuk kedalam komplek. Mata nya dengan lihat melihat kiri kanan, mencari rumah no.4. meski no.4 adalah no di barisan awal namun tampaknya rumah dengan no tersebut malah jauh di belakang sana, tepatnya di paling ujung karena memang memakan lahan yang sangat luas.

Bangunan megah itu sudah ada didepan mata. Di pagar yang berdiri kokoh tertulis No.4 AS.

Pemuda itu mengintip-ngintip kedalam, tampaknya kosong. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di batuan hias yang ada didepan pagar.

Kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjang tidak bisa dihindari ditambah alunan angin sejuk dari perpohonan sekitar komplek menambah ngantuk menjadi tak terkendali, pemuda itu tertidur disana.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, sebuah mobil sport merah tiba di kediaman nya namun yang pertama kali mata dwiwarna itu memandang adalah seorang pemuda kurus yang tidur didepan pagar nya. Turun dari mobil dan bersiap menghina namun ter urungkan saat yang bersangkutan terbangun.

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri tegap saat ia sadar seseorang telah berada dihadapan nya.

"Ano… apakah anda yang akan menjadi majikan saya?"

"Apa aku terlihat akan menjadi pembantu mu? Tentu, aku majikan mu. Jangan membuat lelucon di petang hari ini"

"Sumimasen, saya Kuroko Tetsuya dari agen Momoi Pink"

Akashi yang masih berdiri didekat mobilnya memandang dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas, sesuatu tampak aneh

'Maid ini pria?' batin Akashi

Akashi berjalan mendekatinya, pemuda yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya hanya diam mengamati. Bola mata biru nya mengamati pergerakkan Akashi yang semakin mendekat.

"He.. jadi kau yang akan jadi maid ku? Ku beritahu padamu, sudah banyak wanita yang pada dasarnya memang ahli urusan bersih-bersih rumah bekerja disini dari agen professional namun semua hanya sampah yang pantas dibuang. Lalu kau seorang pria bisa apa?" kata Akashi sangat meremehkan

"Maaf tuan, tapi sebaiknya anda tidak menilai semua orang itu sama, apalagi menilai sebelum melihat hasil" Kuroko tak goyah

Seringai tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Akashi. Kuroko yang berani menjawab perkataan nya dengan sangat menantang namun wajah nya tetap datar membuat Akashi memberi sedikit nilai plus.

Ponsel mahal dalam saku jas di ambil, Akashi menekan no yang tadi pagi baru dilihat namun sudah ada dalam memori otak nya

"Selamat sore dengan agen Momoi Pink peker—"

"Maid birumuda mu akan bekerja untuk ku selamanya, semua biaya akan segera ku transfer"

Begitu sambungan terputus, seringaian Akashi semakin lebar. Diam-diam Kuroko merinding dibuatnya tapi poker face selalu andalannya.

"Jadi, Tetsuya, mulai hari ini sampai selamanya, kau tinggal disini, bekerja sebagai maid pribadiku"

Kuroko ingin protes, apa-apaan keputusan ini? Dan lagi kenapa majikan nya ini sangat sok dekat dengan langsung memanggil nama kecilnya. Namun semua kata-kata yang hampir meleset keluar harus tertelan lagi saat sebuah gunting merah telah berada di depan mata biru nya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan" tegas Akashi

.

.

Pintu utama terbuka, kini terlihat lah isi dari rumah megah itu. Perabotan yang bersinar-sinar tersusun rapi, lantai kinclong, ukiran maupun pahatan yang bernilai jual tinggi, dan sebagainya yang tak bisa disebut satu per satu.

Kuroko benggong. Ini pertama kali ia melihat rumah semewah ini, selama ini ia hanya tinggal di rumah sederhana dan terakhir tinggal di apartemen sewaan. Akashi yang menyadari bahwa Kuroko tampak terkesan hanya pasang smirk bangga dengan hasil keringatnya.

Kedua nya lalu menjelajahi isi rumah, Akashi berbaik hati memperkenalkan hasil jerih keringatnya pada maid baru nya karena menurut pengamatan otak jeniusnya, yang kali ini kategori istimewa.

Mereka kini menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai 2, kawasan pribadi sang tuan rumah.

"Tetsuya, kau akan bekerja di lantai ini. Lantai 1 sudah ada maid lain, kau khusus disini"

Kuroko menggedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Semua tata letak ruangan dan benda sangat rapi dan teratur. Untuk kesekian kali dalam mode poker face, Kuroko terkagum.

Akashi menjelaskan sedikit aturan yang wajib ditaati seperti kerjakan yang perlu, tinggalkan yang tidak ada hubungan. Lalu kembali mengajak Kuroko berkeliling wilayah khusus itu.

Setelah mendapat jawaban bahwa Kuroko sudah paham, Akashi mandi dengan tenang dan Kuroko menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

Kedua nya makan dengan khidmat, meskipun Akashi kejam, ia tidak memperlakukan maid dengan kurang ajar apabila menyangkut hal pokok.

Dalam acara makan yang khidmat itu, Akashi ternyata mendapat ide yang menurutnya mampu membuang setengah dari beban stress dan lelah nya, maka selesai makan, idenya dijalankan.

.

"Tetsuya, ambil kotak diatas nakas itu lalu kenakan apapun yang ada didalamnya"

Kuroko yang masih binggung hanya mengedip-kedip kan matanya, Akashi geram dan gemes sekaligus.

"Cepat lakukan saja!"

"Ha'i Akashi-sama"

Kuroko masuk ke ruang ganti yang kedua sisinya adalah lemari panjang berisi baju-baju milik Akashi. Akashi hanya menunggu di kasur nya sambil membaca majalah bisnis edisi minggu ini, tapi wajah tampan itu tak melepas seringai barang sedetik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruang ganti terbuka.

Kuroko muncul dengan wajah bersemu merah menahan malu. Ditubuh ringkihnya telah terbalut dengan pas pakaian khas seorang maid.

"Kau cocok sekali dengan pakaian itu"

"Akashi-sama, saya ini seorang pria. Kenapa memakai rok?"

"Karena dengan rok kau tampak lebih manis"

Kuroko diam seribu bahasa. Apa majikannya sudah kurang waras atau memang tidak waras? Pikirnya.

"Tetsuya, kemarilah"

Kuroko berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Akashi.

"Kemari, Tetsuya."

Akashi menepuk sisi ranjang super kingsize nya, memberi tanda pada Kuroko untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan berdiam disisi nya.

"Tetsuya, cepat! Ingat hal paling penting, perintah ku mutlak!"

Kuroko pun merangkak naik. Semakin dekat dengan Akashi, seringai Akashi semakin lebar dan sampai Kuroko berada dihadapannya, Akashi langsung mencium bibir Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Kuroko sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah jadi maid pribadiku, maka aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu"

"Tapi itu tidak ada di pemberitahuan perjanjian"

"Perjanjian itu dimulai dari sekarang"

Akashi kembali mencium bibir Kuroko, kali ini sembari mendorong tubuh mungil itu untuk terlentang di atas kasur empuk yang nyaman. Yang membuat Kuroko makin terkejut adalah Akashi dengan agresif nya menindih tubuh Kuroko.

Akashi menyibakkan rok yang dikenakan Kuroko. Paha mulus tanpa cacat maupun luka kecil sangat menyegarkan mata heterokromatik Akashi.

Dikecupnya paha mulus itu yang malah membuat Kuroko bergidik geli.

"Akashi-sama, tolong hentikan!"

"Jangan berani memerintahku, Tetsuya"

Rok itu tersibak sempurna. Celana dalam warna putih dan tonjolan ditengah nya menjadi objek fokus mata beda warna itu.

"Tetsuya, karena aku belum membeli beberapa 'mainan', malam ini kita bermain normal saja ya"

"Apa maksud anda? Tolong! Hentikan"

Akashi mengabaikan permintaan Kuroko. Celana dalam yang menghalangi rupa objek utama segera dilepas dalam satu hentakkan tangan kekar Akashi.

Tangan Akashi sudah gatal tak tertahankan. Dimainkan nya penis itu hingga ereksi mulai sempurna. Sebelah tangan lagi digunakan untuk merembes masuk melalui bawah baju, menggapai puting yang bersembunyi didalamnya, memilin nya searah jarum jam.

"Akashi-sama… tolong hentikan! Ahhkk…"

Desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Kuroko saat permainan yang Akashi sajikan mulai membangkitkan gairah. Bagaimanapun Kuroko tetap pria normal yang pasti tegang karena rangsang.

"Tetsuya, apa kau menikmati nya?"

"Hentikan Akashi-sama"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya"

Jari nakal Akashi mulai menyentuh lubang kenikmatan surga dunia, satu jari itu masuk menerobos sebagai acara pembuka.

"ARgggGhhhhH…. Sakittt.."

"Apa ini pertama kali untukmu, Tetsuya? Sangat ketat"

Akashi menarik keluar jari nya, lalu dengan cepat melepas celana tidur nya beserta celana dalam warna merah kesukaannya. Penis Akashi tampak menegang sempurna.

Penis gagah itu diarahkan tepat ke jalan masuk lubang kenikmatan

"Akashi-sama, apa yang ingin anda lakukan? Tolong, hentikann.."

"Aku ingin langsung menerobos dengan senjata ku. Menjeritlah jika sakit. Tak apa, hanya kita berdua dirumah ini"

Dalam satu hentakkan, penis gagah Akashi sudah berada didalam lubang kenikmatan itu.

"ARGGHHHH…. SAKITTTTTTT.."

Jeritan Kuroko yang disertai turunnya airmata begitu memilukan, namun begitu indah ditelinga Akashi.

Akashi langsung mulai menggerakkan senjata nya keluar masuk dengan ritme sedang.

"Ah! Sial! Kau ketat sekali.. Tetsuyaa"

"Akashi-sama.. hen-hentik-kann"

Akashi mempercepat temponya, mata nya ditutup demi meresapi nikmat yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh.

"Tetsuyaa.. Tetsuyaa…"

Akashi hampir mencapai puncaknya. Lubang Kuroko begitu memabukkan. Dengan tempo yang sudah sangat cepat, penis Akashi menyemburkan seluruh cairan cinta kedalam lubang nikmat itu.

Kuroko yang lubang nya disembur cairan hangat tiba-tiba merasa darah dalam tubuhnya berdesir kencang, tubuhnya pun bergetar ria dan dari penis nya sperma ikut menguar.

Kedua nya menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dibutuhkan. Kuroko langsung terlelap dengan rasa sakit dibokong nya, sementara Akashi sebelum ikut ke dunia mimpi, ia sempatkan menelepon entah siapa dan memesan 'sesuatu'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello! bagaimana dengan ff ini? hehe Fav/Follow/Review akan sangat bermanfaat bagi perkembangan saya dan fic-fic saya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT!**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

.

.

Ting tong.. ting tong.. ting tong..

Seorang kurir pengantar barang dengan tidak sabar menekan bel rumah megah di hadapan nya. Tadi malam saat toko tempat nya bekerja sudah akan tutup, sebuah orderan diterima melalui telepon. Parahnya, si pembeli mengancam akan membakar toko tersebut apabila barang pesanan nya tidak sampai pagi-pagi sebelum matahari terbit. Itulah sebabnya kurir yang diperintahkan mengantar barang sudah ada di alamat tujuan pukul 4 pagi.

"Sok sekali orang ini, mentang-mentang orang kaya. Pasti sekarang masih tidur, bikin susah aja" ngomel nya.

Pintu rumah terbuka. Kurir tersebut langsung tutup mulut dan hilang sudah rasa ngantuknya saat melihat siapa si pembeli. Akashi Seijuurou keluar dengan baju tidur jenis night robe bewarna hitam abu-abu, mata nya tetap tampak berkilat meski hari masih gelap.

"S-s-s-selamat pagi tuan, pesanan anda telah sampai"

Kurir itu menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang dan langsung diterima oleh Akashi, Akash menyerahkan amplop berisi sekian jumlah uang yang jelas kebanyakan. Pintu tertutup kembali, si kurir merasa baru saja melewati jurang kematian.

.

.

Akashi dengan seringai tampannya berjalan memasuki kamar dengan sebuah kotak sedang di tangannya. Di kasur empuk ukuran kingsize miliknya, seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dari agen pekerja rumah tangga, Momoi Pink, terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak. Pakaian maid yang di kenakan sudah mulai kusut, rok bagian bawah pun tersibak sempurna menampilkan betapa mulus paha Kuroko.

Pemandangan indah ini memberi Akashi sebuah ide cemerlang.

Akashi duduk ditepi tempat tidur, kotak bawaan nya diletakkan di samping nya. Tangan besar nya mengelus perlahan surai biru muda yang sangat lembut. Dengan perlahan pula, Akashi melepas satu per satu pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Kuroko.

Kini tidak ada satu benang pun yang menghalangi pandangan Akashi dari tubuh polos Kuroko. Putih, mulus, ramping, nipel yang menggemaskan, leher jenjang yang minta ditandai, sungguh Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh setiap bagian yang ada.

Akashi membuka kotak kiriman tadi, seringaian nya makin tajam karena barang pesanan nya sesuai harapan. Sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bening dengan label oil diambilnya.

Akashi dengan perlahan menumpahkan cairan di tubuh Kuroko. Mulai dari pundak nya yang lalu menuruni dada rata itu, masuk ke pusar perut, masih mengalir dan turun melumuri penis Kuroko. Akashi melanjutkan dengan menuangkan cairan dari paha atas yang terus mengalir ke mata kaki.

Tubuh telanjang Kuroko yang kini terlihat mengkilat akibat cairan yang terkena sinar lampu semakin membuat gairah Akashi naik ke permukaan.

Kotak tadi kembali di ambil isinya. Kali ini sebuah lonjongan kecil yang tersambung kabel ke alat pengontrol. Sebelah tangan Akashi memegang lonjongan itu yang dimainkan di sekitar nipel Kuroko, lalu sebelah tangan lagi mulai menekan tombol di alat pengontrol.

Lonjongan itu menghasilkan getaran yang menggelikan. Tubuh Kuroko menggeliat tak nyaman. Mata biru muda yang sedari tadi bersembunyi sudah menampakkan wujudnya.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya"

"AKASHI-SAMA?!" Kuroko sedikit berteriak karena kaget tertidur di kamar majikan, Kuroko sangat paham arti tahu diri. Baru setelah itu ia sadar badan nya tidak memakai apapun dan terasa basah oleh sesuatu, lalu rasa geli di bagian nipel nya.

"Akashi-sama, apa yang anda lakukan?!"

"Bermain-main"

Akashi masih bermain di nipel Kuroko, Kuroko mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaring namun saat akan duduk ia merasa nyeri di bagian pantatnya. Kuroko baru ingat bahwa tadi malam ia di perkosa dengan entengnya oleh majikan baru nya di hari pertama bekerja.

Kuroko kembali berbaring dan Akashi menyudahi permainan nya di nipel Kuroko.

Akashi kembali mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak. Sebuah alat berbentuk sarung yang juga di lengkapi dengan kabel dan alat pengontrol.

Akashi memegang barang itu di tangan kanan nya, tangan kiri ia pakai untuk menggoda penis Kuroko agar tegang sempurna.

"Akashi-sama, tolong hentikan.."

Kuroko berusaha mengelak tapi tangan Akashi begitu lihat menggapai penis Kuroko dan mengocoknya.

"Ahk.. Akashi-sama hentikannn..!"

Kuroko mengeraskan suara nya tapi Akashi hanya pura-pura tuli.

Setelah tegang sempurna, alat berbentuk sarung itu disarungkan ke penis Kuroko. Tangan Kuroko berusaha melepaskan alat tersebut namun tangan nya segera ditangkap oleh tangan Akashi yang jauh lebih besar dari tangan nya.

Kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroko didalam satu genggaman tangan Akashi dan diletakkan di atas Kepala Kuroko. Akashi yang setengah berbaring disamping Kuroko mulai mencium bibir Kuroko dengan ganas sambil menjinakkan tangan Kuroko yang terus memberontak.

"Hah.. hah.."

Kuroko kekurangan nafas yang membuat tenaga nya untuk memberontak berkurang. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Akashi untuk memasang dengan benar sarung pada penis Kuroko.

Sesudah dipastikan tepat, alat pengontrol ditekan. Sarung itu bergetar yang juga membuat penis Kuroko bergetar mengikuti arus getaran.

"Ahhkk geli… Akashi-sama tolong… hentikann"

"Memohon lah pada ku, Tetsuya"

"Kumohon Akashi-sama, tolong hentikan… ku mohon"

Akashi mengartikan pemohonan untuk berhenti itu menjadi permohonan menambah permainan. Tombol pengontrol ditekan lagi. Getaran yang dihasilkan semakin kuat dan kencang. Tubuh Kuroko menggeliat-geliat dan kaki nya menghentakkan-hentakkan kasur.

"AHhh.. Ahhh.. Akashi-sama…"

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, Tetsuya.."

"T-tidak.. tolong hentikan ini"

Meski menolak untuk menikmati, rangsangan getaran yang kian bertambah kecepatan nya membuat Kuroko merasakan sesuatu akan segera menyembur dari penis nya.

"Akashi-sama… aku tidak tahan lagi.. ahh hentikann.. ahh.. ahh ku mohon, Akashi-sama"

Akashi hanya menyaksikan pemandangan yang dihasilkan dari ide nya. Tubuh Kuroko yang licin karena oil di awal permainan tadi. Nipel yang menegang dan bewarna kemerahan. Penis yang sedang bergetar-getar, serta desahan dari bibir mungil yang minta dilumat tiap saat. Penis Akashi di balik celana dalam nya telah menegang sempurna.

"Ahhhhk… Akashi-samaaaa…"

Sperma Kuroko memenuhi sarung barang tadi. Alat itu berhenti bergetar dan dilepas oleh Akashi. Sperma Kuroko yang melumuri penis Kuroko di sapu dengan jari telunjuk Akashi.

Jari telunjuk itu lalu Akashi masukkan kedalam mulutnya, menjilat dan mengulum jari nya sendiri, menyesap cita rasa yang tersaji. Wajah Kuroko memerah sepenuhnya saat menyaksikan pemandangan erotis dimana sang majikan yang menjadi model utama nya.

"Manis" komentar Akashi

Akashi melepas night robe nya. Begitu celana dalam dilepas, penis Akashi langsung tampak dengan gagah dan bersemangat.

"Akashi-sama, tolong… jangan lagi"

"Tetsuya mau main curang ya? Tetsuya barusan sudah keluar, sekarang giliran ku"

Akashi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko, mengangkat pinggang Kuroko dan menjadikan lutut sebagai sanggahan nya.

Lubang kenikmatan yang telah membuat Akashi candu langsung terpampang didepan mata nya. Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke lubang itu. Mencium dan bermain lidah disana.

Setelah lubang itu cukup basah, Akashi segera memposisikan penis nya untuk menerobos masuk.

"Arghhhh… Akashi-sama.. sakitttt"

"Ahh Tetsuya.. ini nikmat"

Penis Akashi terasa sangat hangat didalam lubang Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, bergerak"

"Apa maksud—"

"Kubilang bergerak!"

Kuroko memaju mundurkan badan nya, merasakan setiap mundur kembali ada sesuatu yang menusuk titik didalam sana yang mengundang kenikmatan

"Akk-Akashi-sama.."

Akashi tidak tahan dengan gerakan Kuroko yang malu-malu, menggoda penis nya dengan himpitan yang begitu ketat dan hangat.

Akashi mencengkram pinggang Kuroko, kali ini Akashi bergerak cepat mendominasi pertunjukkan utama.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Akashi-sama"

"Oh yess.. Tetsuya.."

Sebelah tangan Akashi menggenggam penis Kuroko yang bergelantung seenaknya.

"Ahh.. Akashi-sama…."

Akashi semakin kuat menubruk titik nikmat Kuroko, tubuh Kuroko menggeliat menahan rasa nikmat.

"Tetsuya.. kau membuatku.. candu.. ahh"

Tusukan semakin cepat, tangan Akashi pun mengocok penis Kuroko dengan cepat

"Akashi-sama… aku.. akuu.."

"Bersamaan Tetsuya.."

Satu tusukan kuat dan menyemburlah sperma Akashi didalam lubang Kuroko, begitu pula penis Kuroko yang kembali menyemburkan sperma nya membanjiri sprei kasur.

Kedua nya terengah-engah. Akashi memandangi Kuroko yang sibuk menghirup oksigen. Entah mengapa Kuroko begitu membuat Akashi candu, padahal wanita lain yang pernah ia tiduri tidak pernah begini.

Akashi turun dari kasur dan berlalu ke kamar mandi, sementara Kuroko masih menormalkan pernafasan nya dan detak jantungnya.

Tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Kuroko bahwa hidupnya akan begini. Saat memilih menjadi maid yang gaji nya lumayan, Kuroko tidak pernah berfikir akan mengalami kejadian begini meskipun ia sudah sering mendengar atau membaca berita tentang pemerkosaan terhadap pembantu oleh majikan.

Kuroko bangun dari kasur sambil menahan perih di bokong. Ia melepas sprei yang telah kotor akibat permainan dari majikan nya dan memungut pakaian yang berserakkan di lantai.

Sebelum keluar kamar, Kuroko melirik kotak yang sedari tadi telah membuatnya penasaran karena majikan nya mengambil barang-barang aneh dari dalam kotak itu.

Kotak itu dibuka sedikit dan betapa terkejutnya Kuroko melihat masih ada beberapa barang-barang aneh didalam nya. Seketika itu juga otak nya telah memasang alarm bahwa akan ada permainan yang lebih ekstrim daripada tadi malam dan barusan.

Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah dan berjalan tertatih, Kuroko meninggalkan kamar sang majikan sambil memikirkan nasib nya kedepan.

.

.

Suara yang timbul dari bertemu nya sepatu pentofel dan lantai keramik menginterupsi setiap indera pendengaran yang kebetulan ada disekitar sana.

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan dengan gagah berani menuju ruangan nya dalam kantor perusahaan nya. Setiap karyawan yang melihat wujudnya wajib memberi hormat, namun hari ini semua karyawan merasa aneh karena boss mereka yang biasanya bertampang sangar hari ini malah senyum-senyum. Senyuman Akashi lebih menakutkan dari wajah sangar nya.

Sekretaris Akashi, Mibuchi Reo, pun terheran-heran. Segeralah ia menghampiri Akashi saat Akashi telah masuk dalam ruangannya.

"Sei-chan, Ohayou. Hari ini sepertinya kau sedang bahagia ya? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau perlu tau urusan pribadiku, Reo?"

"Pribadi? Ohh.. kau mendapat asupan ya? Dari wanita kelas atas mana sampai kau begitu bahagia?"

"Dia bukan wanita"

Mendengar itu, Mibuchi kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia malah bahagia. Dengan pernyataan ini yang membuktikan bahwa boss tercinta nya banting setir pindah haluan membuat nya berfikir akan mendapat kesempatan besar untuk turut mencicipi bagaimana kenikmatan dari boss nya.

"Reo, apapun yang ada dipikiranmu yang berhubungan dengan ku, enyahkan lah!"

Pikiran kotor Mibuchi langsung bersih seketika.

Akashi memulai pekerjaan nya dengan lincah, ia ingin segera selesaikan pekerjaan nya lalu pulang dan bermain dengan mainan baru nya. Hal menyenangkan yang kini telah hadir dalam hidup Akashi.

.

.

Kuroko mulai membersihkan ruangan demi ruangan yang ada dilantai 2, namun pikiran nya masih terikat pada kejadian yang menghancurkan mental. Untung saja mental Kuroko sekuat baja.

Pipi Kuroko tiba-tiba memanas saat rangkaian peristiwa yang ia alami dari mulai menginjak kaki dirumah megah ini sampai beberapa saat lalu saat Akashi mencium pucuk kepalanya ketika hendak berangkat kerja muncul di pikiran nya dengan sangat jelas.

Kuroko menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, ia harus fokus pada pekerjaan nya. Ia jauh-jauh datang kesini bukan untuk main-main meskipun telah dimainin oleh majikan nya.

Dari balkon ruangan lantai 2 yang arah pandang nya pada lantai 1, Kuroko dapat melihat maid lain sibuk membersihkan ruangan bagian masing-masing, mereka tampak sudah usia ibu-ibu.

Pikiran konyol terlintas dalam otak Kuroko

"Apa mereka juga pernah di mainin oleh Akashi-sama tidak ya?"

.

Kuroko turun dari lantai 2, bermaksud untuk menyapa maid lainnya dan sedikit kenalan.

"Anoo.."

"Huaaaa! Siapa kau? Maling ya? Mau ambil apa? Pergiiii!"

Maid itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Kuroko yang tak terdeteksi sampai-sampai mengarahkan sapu yang kebetulan sedang dipakai kearah Kuroko.

"Sumimasen. Saya maid baru disini. Yoroshikune Onegaishimasu"

"Oh maid baru ya? Khusus lantai 2?"

"Iya"

Mereka pun akhirnya berbincang setelah pekerjaan maid itu selesai, Kuroko banyak mengetahui tentang majikan nya yang ternyata benar-benar orang yang menakutkan. Kuroko pun terkejut saat mendengar bahwa sudah banyak maid yang dipecat, sisa 6 maid ini adalah maid senior yang dipekerjakan dari rumah ayah Akashi, makanya mereka paham betul watak Akashi dan bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Lalu Kuroko juga baru sadar semalaman rumah ini hanya ada dia dan Akashi, ternyata para maid lain hanya bertugas di jam yang telah di tentukan lalu langsung pulang. Fakta itu lantas menjawab pertanyaan pikiran Kuroko tadi mengenai 'apa mereka pernah dimainin Akashi?' dan jawabannya jelas tidak.

Entah harus merasa istimewa atau meratapi nasib nya yang malang, intinya Kuroko sudah di klaim seumur hidup oleh majikan nya.

.

.

Pukul 6 sore dan rumah hanya menyisahkan Kuroko seorang, para maid yang bekerja sore hari sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kuroko bingung mau ngapain. Bersih-bersih sudah, masak sudah, mandi sudah, kini ia hanya berjalan melihat-lihat isi rumah Akashi.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, suara mobil yang memasuki perkarangan rumah terdengar jelas. Kuroko berjalan cepat untuk segera membukakan pintu.

"Okaerinasai Akashi-sama"

"Tadaima"

Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko lalu menyerahkan sebuah kantongan paper bag.

"Apa ini Akashi-sama?"

"Pastikan kau memakai nya malam ini"

Akashi lalu melenggang masuk ke kediamannya. Kuroko masih mematung di ambang pintu, perasaan tidak enak sudah menggerumuni. Diliriknya isi didalam paper bag. Mata biru muda itu membulat dan alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Akashi yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju lantai 2 diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Kuroko setelah mengetahui isi paper bag itu.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Akashi memerintahkan Kuroko untuk memakai apa yang tadi ia berikan kemudian menemui Akashi diruang tengah.

.

Akashi duduk di salah satu sofa dalam ruangan itu, ia sibuk memilih alat apa yang akan menjadi pelengkap permainan nya malam ini. Saat telah menemukan yang cocok, Kuroko pun telah berada di akses masuk ke ruangan.

Akashi yang menyadari kehadiran Kuroko langsung melihat nya, seringaian muncul dengan cepat.

Terlihatlah Kuroko yang memakai lingerie seksi berwarna merah yang panjangnya hanya sebatas paha. Warna merah itu begitu cocok dipadukan dengan kulit putih Kuroko. Ditambah semburat merah dikedua belah pipi Kuroko, begitu menakjubkan.

"Tetsuya, kemarilah dan duduk disitu"

Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk duduk disofa yang berada dihadapannya. Kuroko dengan langkah yang sangat pelan berjalan mengikuti perintah.

"Akashi-sama, kenapa anda menyuruh saya memakai pakaian begini?"

"Karena Tetsuya sangat sexy dengan pakaian begitu"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah nya kesamping, menghindari tatapan mesum dari majikan nya.

"Tetsuya, aku yakin kau ingat bahwa perintah ku adalah mutlak, iya kan?"

Kuroko menganggukan kepala nya sebagai jawaban

"Nah.. karena begitu.."

Akashi mengeluarkan benda yang telah ia pilih dari kotak yang masih sama, lalu menyerahkan kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menatap benda itu binggung. Benda yang panjang dengan bentuk lonjong menyerupai sebuah penis namun dengan tekstur kenyal.

"Bermasturbasi lah untukku, Tetsuya"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hello! Hello!

Bagaimana dengan ff ini? hehehe Fav/Follow/Review akan sangat bermanfaat bagi perkembangan saya dan fic saya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT!**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : M**

.

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

.

.

...

"Nah.. jika begitu.."

Akashi mengeluarkan benda yang telah ia pilih dari kotak yang masih sama, lalu menyerahkan kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menatap benda itu binggung. Benda yang panjang dengan bentuk lonjong menyerupai sebuah penis namun dengan tekstur kenyal.

"Bermasturbasi lah untukku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko terkejut bukan main, bola matanya mendelik tajam untuk otak majikan nya yang kebablasan rem. Setelah berperan sebagai yang menusuk, kini Akashi malah pengen lihat proses tusuk menusuk itu seperti apa.

Kuroko bangkit dari sofa sambil menahan malu, ia mencampakkan mainan yang tadi telah Akashi beri, dengan emosi yang kian meninggi ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Belum berhasil keluar, tangan nya sudah ditarik oleh Akashi. Akashi kembali mendudukan Kuroko di sofa tadi.

"Akashi-sama.. tolong hentikan perbuatan anda!"

"Jika aku tidak mau, Tetsuya juga tidak bisa mencegah. Lakukan saja Tetsuya"

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa melakukan yang seperti itu!"

Kuroko mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Akashi.

Akashi murka. Akashi tidak suka jika permintaan nya tidak dipenuhi, apalagi dibantah.

"Cepat lakukan Tetsuya!" bentak Akashi

Kuroko terkejut dengan bentakkan itu, ia beranikan diri untuk melihat wajah Akashi yang sudah mengeras menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Mungkin Tetsuya tiba-tiba lupa, jadi akan ku ingatkan lagi bahwa perintah ku adalah mutlak. Jika Tetsuya tidak melaksanakan nya, bukan hanya dipecat, Tetsuya akan merasakan hal yang lebih parah dari itu. Sadari posisimu!"

Setiap kata diberi penekanan yang keras. Kuroko sadar ia baru saja memanggil setan dalam diri Akashi untuk datang ke dunia nyata.

Kuroko jelas malu untuk melakukan apa yang Akashi minta namun alarm tanda bahaya besar telah berdering.

Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikir Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai mesum ketika Kuroko telah menjinak dan tidak melawan lagi. Akashi kembali duduk di sofa seberang dari sofa yang Kuroko duduki. Akashi berpangku dagu sambil menunggu live action yang akan segera tayang.

"Pastikan kau melakukan yang terbaik, Tetsuya"

Kata pengantar diucapkan sebelum adegan live action itu benar-benar dimulai.

Kuroko malu-malu mulai melepas lingerie yang ia pakai, lingerie itu meleset turun dari badannya, tubuh ramping putih mulus nya telah tersaji di hadapan mata dwiwarna yang membara karena nafsu.

Jari-jari pada tangan kanan Kuroko ia pakai untuk menggoda nipel nya sendiri, sementara jari-jari pada tangan kiri nya bergantian dimasukkan ke mulutnya, melumuri jari-jari itu dengan saliva nya sendiri.

Gerakan Kuroko benar-benar membakar gairah. Akashi sampai meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

Lalu jari-jari yang telah basah ia gunakan juga untuk bermain di nipel sebelah kiri.

"Nghh…"

Meskipun harus menahan malu, permainan yang ia lakukan tetap memberi efek rangsangan yang nikmat.

Puas bermain di nipel, tangan Kuroko menelusuri perut ratanya hingga sampai pada celana dalam nya yang masih membungkus junior nya.

Kuroko menggelus-ngelus penis nya sendiri masih dari luar celana dalam.

Ulesan nya semakin lama berubah menjadi genggaman dan pijatan. Penis Kuroko tegang dan tidak nyaman lagi ditahan oleh celana dalam, maka Kuroko melepaskan celana dalam nya.

Tangan kanan Kuroko mulai mengenggam penis nya, memilin kepala penis yang sangat sensitive itu. Lalu menurun naikkan batang nya. Sebelah tangan lagi ia pakai untuk memijat dua bola yang menggelantung bebas.

"Ahhh.."

Desahan lolos seiring permainan nya sendiri yang semakin menggoda.

Akashi tidak berkedip sedetikpun, pertunjukkan live ini wajib ia abadikan dalam memori otak nya, tanpa kekurangan satu bagian adegan pun.

Kuroko menghentikkan permainan pada penis nya. Ia lalu mengambil kembali alat yang tadi Akashi beri tapi telah ia campak ke lantai.

Alat itu diambil, lalu bentuk lonjong panjang nya dimasukkan dimulutnya sendiri. Mengulum dan menghisap layaknya makan lollipop.

'Shit!' umpat Akashi dalam hati.

Penis Akashi sudah sangat sesak, minta dibebaskan segera. Permainan Kuroko sungguh diluar dugaan nya. Kuroko yang telah bertelanjang, wajahnya yang bersemu merah, badan nya yang berkeringat, nipel nya yang telah basah-basah tegang, penis nya yang tegang berkedut, semua nya benar-benar menyiksa junior Akashi yang masih sembunyi.

Kuroko lalu mengangkang dengan melebarkan kaki nya dan meletakkan kaki nya pada pinggiran sofa tunggal yang ia duduki. Alat menyerupai penis yang telah cukup basah Kuroko arahkan di lubang nya.

Pelan-pelan ia masukkan alat yang cukup besar itu.

"Arrrghh…"

Ia masukkan sedikit hanya untuk melongggarkan lubang nya. Lalu memasukkan sedikit lagi untuk menggoda kenikmatan pada dirinya, dan mendorong lebih masuk lagi hingga alat panjang itu menyentuh titik nikmat dalam lubang nya.

"Ahhh~.."

Kuroko memalingkan wajah nya kesamping, mengesampingkan rasa malu nya, permainan yang ia mainkan ternyata cukup kuat untuk membangkitkan gairah dan kesenangan.

Kuroko memaju mundurkan alat itu dengan tempo yang teratur.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Akashi-sama.."

Akashi sedikit terkejut saat Kuroko memanggil namanya yang disatukan dengan desahan yang merdu, tapi sebenarnya Akashi sangat puas dengan hal itu.

"Ya Tetsuya. Sebut nama ku"

"Ahhh ahh.. Akashi-sama.. Akashi-sama.."

Kuroko mempercepat gerakan memaju mundurkan alat itu, sebelah tangan nya yang bebas ia pakai untuk mengocok penis nya.

"Akashi-sama.. Akashi-sama.. ahhh ahhh.."

'Damn! Damn! Shit…!' batin Akashi

Akashi tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat ia mendekati Kuroko yang masih mengangkang dengan alat yang keluar masuk dilubang nya. Akashi mencabut alat itu dan langsung mengantikan nya dengan penisnya yang sudah tegang sempurna.

Akashi tidak rela melihat Kuroko kenikmatan dengan alat mainan yang begitu, Kuroko hanya boleh kenikmatan dan merasa puas dengan penisnya.

"Ahhkkk Akashi-sama…"

Kuroko tersentak kaget dengan perubahan benda yang memasuki lubang nya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tetsuyaa.. ahh"

Akashi bergerak cepat. Kedua kaki Kuroko yang tadi diletakkan pada pinggiran sofa kini Akashi angkat dan meletakkan di pundaknya.

Posisi ini membuat lubang Kuroko semakin menghimpit erat penis Akashi.

"Sial! Tetsuya.. mengapa kau senikmat ini.. ahh.."

"Ahhh.. Akashi-sama.."

Posisi ini juga membuat Kuroko merasakan dengan jelas kehadiran penis Akashi dilubang nya.

Akashi semakin memburu kenikmatan itu, tanpa memberi aba-aba dan tidak dapat ditahan lagi, Akashi menyemprotkan seluruh sperma yang sejak tadi telah ditahan.

Kuroko merasakan cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubang nya serta penis nya yang kini dikocok Akashi. Dengan itu Kuroko pun menyemburkan sperma nya hingga mengenai dada bidang Akashi.

Kedua nya ngos-ngos an karena permainan yang begitu cepat.

Namun penis Akashi belum tertidur, masih berdiri dengan gagah.

Akashi kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kuroko, menarik tubuh Kuroko berdiri sejenak sementara Akashi duduk di sofa yang tadi Kuroko duduki. Akashi lalu membawa Kuroko untuk duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya, keduanya saling berhadapan.

Penis Kuroko yang telah setengah lemas kembali digoda.

Akashi menyatukan penis mereka, lalu menggesek-gesekkan nya.

"Engghh… Akashi-sama.."

Akashi mengulum bibir Kuroko, mengajak lidah nya untuk berdansa dengan music desahan yang mengitari.

Satu tangan Akashi yang tidak ngapa-ngapain kini berjalar ke bokong Kuroko. Jari tengah Akashi dimasukkan kedalam lubang yang ada disana.

"Hmmmmppth…"

Desahan Kuroko tenggelam dalam dansaan lidah mereka.

Akashi tersenyum puas saat melihat penis Kuroko telah menegang sempurna karena godaan yang ia lancarkan.

Ciuman mereka dilepas berikut pula jari Akashi yang keluar dari lubang.

Akashi sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kuroko, lalu menempatkan dengan tepat penis nya pada lubang Kuroko. Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko turun dan _jleb_.. penis Akashi langsung menancap sepenuhnya.

"Argggghh….."

Kuroko menjerit hebat. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar karena lubang sempitnya diterobos dengan kuat oleh senjata Akashi dan langsung menuburuk g-spot nya.

"Akashi-sama… arghhhhh.."

"Tetsuyaa.. Tetsuya.. dalam sekalii.."

Akashi menaik turunkan pingulnya untuk memasuk keluarkan penis nya. Rambut Kuroko yang telah basah oleh keringat dan ikut naik turun menambah sensasi manis dalam permainan mereka.

"Ahh.. ahh… Akashi-sama.. aku.."

Kuroko ingin keluar. Setiap penis Akashi bergerak masuk selalu langsung menubruk titik g-spotnya. Posisi ini memberi banyak kenikmatan yang bisa ia raih dalam satu tusukan.

"Tunggu Tetsuyaa.."

"T-tidak bisa.. aku.. tidak t-tahan la-lagi.. ahh .. ahh"

Tangan Akashi mengenggam erat penis Kuroko, menutup lubang pada penis Kuroko untuk mencegah Kuroko mengeluarkan spermanya

"Akashi-sama…!"

Kuroko terkejut, ia tak tahan lagi. Kepala nya begitu pusing karena tertahan untuk keluar.

Akashi tidak memperdulikan Kuroko, ia fokus pada rasa nikmat dari lubang yang memijat penisnya.

"Akashi-sama.. tolongg.. ahh….."

"Sebentar lagi Tetsuya.."

Kuroko menggila. Kepala nya seperti akan meledak. Kedua tangan nya meremas-remas rambut Akashi.

Akashi semakin mempercepat tusukan nya. Suara tabrakan antar kulit terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ahhh.. ahh.. Akashi-sama.. tolong.."

"Iya Tetsuya.. ahh sabar… hmppp"

Akashi memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya sudah memburu tak beraturan begitu pula dengan Kuroko. Beberapa tusukan lagi lalu tusukan kuat dan panjang dilakukan sebagai aksi penyemprotan sperma. Akashi melepas genggaman nya pada penis Kuroko yang langsung menyemburkan cairan putih kental.

"Akashi-sama…"

"Ngghh.. Tetsuyaa.."

Kuroko menyandarkan kepala nya pada pundak Akashi, Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kuroko. Akashi dapat mendengar jelas degup jantung Kuroko yang memompa sangat cepat.

Entah Kuroko yang awalnya malu atau Akashi yang memang pengen, keduanya kini sama-sama lega karena telah melepas hasrat yang sangat mengebu-gebu

.

.

Hari-hari yang Kuroko jalani sebagai seorang maid dirumah tempatnya bekerja sebenanya tidak menyulitkan. Ia hanya perlu membereskan lantai 2 yang padahal memang sudah rapi bersih, lalu memasak makanan untuk majikan nya, dan yang paling penting 'memuaskan' majikan nya.

Yang terakhir itu yang awalnya sering membuat Kuroko risih, tapi kini Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan itu bahkan Kuroko mengakui bahwa Akashi memang jago dalam urusan tusuk menusuk. Kuroko hanya mengakui dalam hati, tentu saja tidak berani bilang pada Akashi.

Hari ini sudah pas satu bulan ia bekerja disini, tapi perbuatan seks mereka tidak seperti jumlah hari dalam satu bulan, malah berlipat-lipat ganda dari itu.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Ia sedang sendirian dikamarnya yang juga berada dilantai 2. Awalnya kamarnya ada dilantai 1, tapi Akashi menyuruhnya pindah ke lantai 2. Katanya sih agar mudah kalau mau 'panggil'.

Sebenarnya Kuroko kadang sering baperan sendiri saat ingat-ingat lagi permainan yang Akashi mainkan bersamanya. Akashi itu yang pertama bagi Kuroko, wajar lah perasaan nya jadi tidak menentu begini. Kuroko juga kadang berfikir apakah Akashi hanya sebatas menjadikan nya pemuas nafsu, atau Akashi juga punya perasaan khusus untuknya?

"Tetsuya.."

Suara Akashi dari depan pintu kamar menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. Ia buru-buru berjalan membuka kan pintu setelah berhasil meredakan detak jantung yang terkejut dan juga menghilangkan pikiran bapernya. Ia harus sadar diri, ia hanya maid disini. Tidak baik jika mengharap lebih, padahal mah mereka sudah berbuat lebih-lebih. Lagian Akashi itu terkenal dan bermartabat, mana mungkin memilih pasangan yang hanya seorang maid.

"Ada apa Akashi-sama?"

"Nih.."

Akashi menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat yang sangat tebal.

"Ini.."

"Ini gaji mu Tetsuya"

Kuroko bahkan sampai lupa bahwa ia digaji. Ia memang anak baik yang sering menolong orang dengan ikhlas, tapi sekarang ini Kuroko lupa karena memang ikhlas bekerja atau karena terlena dengan 'pekerjaan' nya. Kuroko menggerutu dalam dirinya sendiri karena lupa pada hal yang menjadi tujuan setiap orang bekerja.

Kuroko menerima amplop itu, benar-benar tebal. Kuroko mengintip isi amplop yang semua nya adalah uang, bukan daun atau kertas leceh-leceh. Sejak awal mereka memang tidak membicarakan gaji, hanya boss Kuroko mengatakan bayarannya besar tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka sebesar ini bayaran nya.

"Akashi-sama, apa ini tidak kebanyakan?"

"Tentu tidak Tetsuya, itu setimpal dengan semua pekerjaan yang telah kamu lakukan"

Kuroko tersinggung mendengar itu. 'melayani' Akashi juga sudah termasuk pekerjaan nya meskipun Akashi yang memaksa. Kuroko kembali menyodorkan amplop itu pada Akashi.

"Maaf Akashi-sama, jika pekerjaan yang anda hitung termasuk per-perbuatan s-sek-s itu, maka saya tidak bisa menerima semua uang ini" Kuroko sedikit terbata-bata mengatakan hal khusus dalam pekerjaannya.

Kuroko tidak mau dianggap sebagai lelaki bayaran. Meskipun telah dicoblos berkali-kali tetap saja ia bukan lelaki murahan yang dibayar-bayar. Ia sangat tidak suka jika dianggap begitu.

Akashi binggung menatap Kuroko, biasanya setiap wanita yang pernah ia 'pakai' akan sangat bahagia menerima uang sebanyak itu, bahkan ada yang berani meminta lebih. Tapi Kuroko malah menolak. Jika menyangkut harga diri, justru ini Akashi mau bayar harga untuk diri Kuroko.

Akashi dan Kuroko saling tatap menatap, kemudian Akashi senyum dalam seringaian nya. Otak jenius nya menarik satu kesimpulan bahwa harga untuk diri Kuroko adalah tak terbayar dengan uang.

"Baiklah Tetsuya. Aku tidak membayar untuk pelayanan khusus itu, tapi simpan lah semua uang itu. Anggap saja bonus bulanan"

Kuroko mengangguk senang. Jujur saja ia juga tidak mau munafik, siapa sih yang bisa menolak uang? Tapi jika harus menyangkut harga diri, Kuroko tidak akan menyentuh uang haram namun ini kan Akashi sudah berkata tidak membayar untuk hal itu, jadi uang ini halal hasil kerja nya.

"Tetsuya.. aku juga punya bonus lainnya"

Akashi menyerahkan sebuah paper bag. Batin Kuroko sudah tak nyaman, sudah lama ia tak menerima hal aneh dari sebuah paper bag serahan Akashi. Kali ini Kuroko coba berfikir positif, kali aja memang sebuah bingkisan untuk apresiasi nya sanggup bekerja dirumah yang kata banyak orang rumah setan merah.

Kuroko menerima paper bag itu dan segera melihat isinya. Mata Kuroko membulat lalu detik berikutnya menjadi sayu tak bersemangat. Ia memandang Akashi yang telah menyeringai penuh arti.

Paper bag berisi baju-baju maid yang banyak kreasi warna, dan beberapa mainan-mainan baru, lalu tak ketinggalan kolor renda-renda.

"Arigatou Akashi-sama" ini ucapan terimakasih yang paling tak ada ikhlasnya yang pernah terlontar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Sama-sama Tetsuya. Nah, karena Tetsuya sudah mendapat banyak bonus, sekarang giliran aku mengambil bonusku"

"Eh?"

Akashi mendorong Kuroko masuk dalam kamar dan pintu kamar tertutup dengan debaman keras. Selanjutnya yang terdengar dirumah mewah yang hanya dihuni makhluk merah dan biru yaitu suara-suara lenguhan dan desahan yang ribut.

.

.

Kicauan burung pada pagi hari yang kadang singgah dihalaman belakang rumah Akashi terdengar merdu berirama.

Kuroko sedang mencoba memaksa sarapan untuk majikan mesum nya. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak susah dalam hal makanan, ia tidak milih-milih makanan tapi kalau sudah kambuh mesum nya, makanan yang diminta kadang bisa aneh. Seperti pagi ini.

"Akashi junior juga perlu makan, Tetsuya"

"Dia tadi malam sudah makan berkali-kali"

"Ini sudah pagi Tetsuya, dia butuh sarapan"

"Dia pasti sudah kenyang, Akashi-sama"

"Tidak Tetsuya! Dia lapar. Apa Tetsuya tidak bisa merasakan kelaparan nya?"

Akashi mengeratkan pelukan nya dari belakang Kuroko. Belahan pantat Kuroko dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras disana. Akashi dengan nakal menggesek-gesekan junior nya pada bokong Kuroko.

Ting.. tong..

Regekan minta sarapan harus berhenti saat bunyi bel tanda ada seseorang yang datang menganggu kegiatan nya. Kuroko malah bersyukur dan buru-buru pergi untuk membuka pintu meninggalkan Akashi yang memanyun-manyun kan bibirnya sok ngambek.

Kuroko membuka kan pintu. Seseorang dengan penampilan yang terlihat rapi tampak didepan pintu.

Orang itu menatap Kuroko dengan heran, lalu mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Kuroko sopan.

"Apa Akashi ada?"

"Oh, ada. Silahkan masuk"

Kuroko mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk kedalam rumah, lalu ia buru-buru mendahului jalan tamu itu. Tamu itu hanya jalan dengan santai sembari melihat-lihat isi dalam rumah.

"Akashi-sama, ada tamu yang mencari Anda"

Aksi ngambek Akashi selesai seketika. Dahinya mengernyit binggung. Siapa gerangan yang datang pagi-pagi mencarinya. Akashi yakin ia tak punya janji temu pagi ini.

Tamu itu memperlihatkan dirinya dari pintu masuk dapur.

Reaksi Akashi hanya terdiam melihat sang tamu tersebut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello!

Adakah yang masih berminat membaca ff ini? hehe..

Big Thanks to **vira-hime, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Izumi-H, Vanilla Parfait, Nyanko Kawaii, Free. FD, Anitayei, Liuruna, Hime-chan** yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview ff ini, saya sungguh terdorong maju.

Terimakasih juga bagi siapapun yang telah membaca, terlebih-lebih bagi yang sudah Fav / Follow / Review. Segala bentuk dukungan sangat bermanfaat.

Terimakasih~


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT!**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE  
**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

.

Tamu itu menampakkan diri dari pintu masuk dapur.

Reaksi Akashi hanya terdiam melihat tamu tersebut.

"Chihiro!" pekik Akashi kegirangan.

Akashi buru-buru menghampiri tamu itu yang masih bersandar dipintu masuk dapur.

"Yo Akashi"

Kedua nya berjabat tangan dan berpelukan sambil tertawa satu sama lain.

Kuroko yakin tamu itu adalah orang special karena Akashi begitu gembira bertemu dengan orang itu. Tamu itu memperhatikan Kuroko yang memandangi mereka, Akashi yang mengerti kebingungan tamu itu segera melepas acara peluk rindu.

"Chihiro, dia bekerja disini sebagai maid"

Kuroko tersenyum sopan dan membungkuk badan memberi hormat

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro"

Hanya sebatas menyebut nama, lalu Akashi membawa Mayuzumi ke ruang tamu untuk mengobrol.

.

Kuroko menyiapkan minuman dan kudapan untuk majikan dan tamu majikan nya. Saat hendak masuk keruang tamu, Kuroko tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa tinggal dengan seseorang, Akashi. Apa dia begitu special untukmu?"

"Hahaha.. tentu tidak. Dia hanya maid disini, lagian dia dari Tokyo jadi yasudah ku izinkan tinggal disini saja"

Nampan ditangan Kuroko hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Kuroko senang melihat Akashi tertawa begitu akrab, karena jarang sekali Akashi bisa tertawa begitu. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Akashi bagai anak panah yang tepat menusuk hati, anak panah beracun.

Kuroko sadar diri dia memang seorang maid disini, tapi entah kenapa Akashi seperti tidak menghargai keberadaan nya padahal tiap malam Akashi selalu menidurinya.

Kuroko menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya perlahan. Ia berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu untuk meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan makanan itu.

Akashi sama sekali tidak mengubris nya, Akashi terlalu larut dalam percakapan nya dengan Mayuzumi.

"Maaf menganggu, saya membawa minuman dan makanan"

"Ya ya letak disana saja"

Bahkan menjawab kalimatnya, Akashi tidak menatap nya barang sedetik.

.

Kuroko sudah kembali didapur. ia berfikir betapa menyenangkan menjadi Mayuzumi yang bisa mengobrol sedekat itu dengan Akashi.

Kuroko penasaran siapakah Mayuzumi itu sebenarnya, tapi samar-samar daritadi ia hanya mendengar mereka mengobrol tentang bisnis dan kerjasama. Dunia Akashi benar-benar hanya tentang pekerjaan. Kuroko berkesimpulan bahwa Mayuzumi hanya teman bisnis Akashi.

Dari arah dapur, Kuroko melihat Akashi dan Mayuzumi yang telah keluar dari ruang tamu. Mereka berjalan ke pintu keluar. Kuroko buru-buru menghampiri mereka.

"Akashi-sama, anda tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

"Aku akan sarapan diluar"

Akashi dan Mayuzumi pun pergi keluar rumah, kini Kuroko kembali sendirian dirumah.

Kuroko berjalan lagi ke dapur dengan kepala tertunduk, rasanya jengkel sekali di cuekin begitu.

Sampai didapur, Kuroko meratapi sarapan yang tlah jadi tapi tidak tersentuh. Ia mengingat tadi baru saja Akashi merengek minta sarapan untuk junior nya, lalu sekarang seolah tadi tidak pernah ada Akashi yang semanja itu.

Meskipun Kuroko masih suka merasa aneh berhubungan seks dengan laki-laki, tapi kegiatan tiap malam mereka sudah membuatnya kebiasaan dan mungkin juga kecanduan. Bahkan sekarang Kuroko berfikir, Akashi yang mesum jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada Akashi yang mengabaikan nya seperti tadi.

Kuroko meletakkan telapak tangan nya pada dadanya, merasakan detak jantung nya menjadi tak karuan. Diremasnya baju yang tersentuh pada telapak tangan nya.

'Kenapa aku begitu kesal melihat Akashi-sama dengan pria lain? Sadar Kuroko sadar!' batin nya.

.

.

Akashi membawa Mayuzumi kekantor nya. Mayuzumi memang hanya teman bisnis Akashi, tapi keduanya pernah berada di klub basket yang sama pada zaman SMA, itu yang membuat mereka sangat dekat. Akashi juga tidak menyangka Mayuzumi terjun ke dunia bisnis dan menawarkan hubungan kerjasama kira-kira 3 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah itu Mayuzumi mengembangkan bisnis nya keluar Jepang, merantau keliling Asia. Mereka lama tidak bertemu, dan hari ini bertemu kembali. Baik Mayuzumi maupun Akashi keduanya bahagia.

Tidak ada hubungan special antara mereka, tidak ada yang menaruh hati, namun keduanya tidak keberatan untuk melakukan seks.

Sampai dikantor, Mibuchi yang kebetulan juga baru sampai kegirangan melihat sahabat lama nya.

"Mayuuuu… lama tidak bertemu~"

Mayuzumi bergidik seram melihat sahabat tak jelas gender itu berlari kearah mereka.

"Reo!"

Akashi memperingati Mibuchi untuk menjaga sikapnya, malu-maluin saja padahal jabatannya tinggi.

Mereka bertiga memasuki kantor sambil berbincang ringan.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi masuk kedalam ruang kerja Akashi, Mibuchi tidak ikut masuk karena Akashi melarangnya menganggu.

Didalam ruangan, Akashi sudah duduk dipangkuan Mayuzumi di sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Akashi. Keduanya berpangutan bibir, menukar saliva, dan saling menyentuh kejantanan satu sama lain.

"Kau tetap liar, Chihiro"

Akashi menarik smirk andalan nya.

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan menciumi leher Akashi, Akashi menegadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memberi akses lebih untuk Mayuzumi melakukan aksinya.

Akashi menarik dasi Mayuzumi, melepaskan dasi itu lalu membuka kancing demi kancing dengan gerakan perlahan.

Akashi menjilat nipel Mayuzumi membuat Mayuzumi mengerang kenikmatan.

"Ehhmm nghh Seijuurou.."

Akashi semakin bersemangat menjilat dan menghisap nipel Mayuzumi saat ia dengar nama kecilnya disebut. Mayuzumi menekan kepala Akashi untuk lebih dalam memainkan nipelnya. Akashi menurutinya dengan bermain lebih lama lagi disana sampai saliva Akashi menetes dari nipel yang telah basah menuruni perut sixpack Mayuzumi.

Akashi turun dari pangkuan Mayuzumi, ia berjongkok dihadapan nya menyesuaikan tinggi kepala dengan selangkangan Mayuzumi yang ditengah nya ada sesuatu yang sudah menonjol besar.

Akashi melepaskan tali pinggang Mayuzumi dan sudah akan membuka resleting celana Mayuzumi…

Tokk.. Tokk..

… namun suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aksi panas itu.

Akashi menatap tajam pada pintu yang tak berhenti diketuk, sementara Mayuzumi buru-buru merapikan dirinya seperti semula.

Setelah Mayuzumi rapi dan duduk dengan elegan di sofa itu, Akashi berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Midorima Shintarou yang juga rekan bisnis perusahaan Akashi telah berdiri didepan pintu sambil bergaya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Akashi! Kenapa kau tidak ke ruang rapat? Kau perlu menunjukkan pada ku berkas yang kemarin kau bicarakan -nanodayo"

Akashi menghela nafas kasar, ia tau hari ini ada janji tapi tidak sepagi ini.

Midorima melihat kedalam ruangan yang ternyata ada Mayuzumi disana.

"Mayuzumi?"

"Ia baru datang pagi tadi"

Akashi menjawab mewakili Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum pada Midorima yang balik tersenyum padanya.

Midorima kembali melihat Akashi dan memperhatikan ada sedikit saja bercak merah di leher Akashi.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Shintarou?"

Akashi bertanya dengan tajam seolah tau kemana arah pandang mata yang dilindungi kacamata itu.

"Tidak ada –nanodayo. Cepatlah Akashi, sebelum tamu lain datang"

Midorima berjalan duluan meninggalkan ruangan Akashi.

Akashi benar-benar kesal, kegiatan mesum nya terhenti begitu saja dan sekarang mood nya begitu hancur.

Mayuzumi yang menyadari itu kemudian berjalan kearah Akashi, mengacak surai merah Akashi dan berbisik pelan

"Tak apa, kita lanjutkan nanti malam"

Lalu juga berjalan keluar dari ruangan Akashi.

Akashi hanya memasang smirk kemudian keluar menyusul kedua rekan bisnisnya.

.

.

Jam 7 malam pekerjaan dikantor sudah selesai. Karyawan maupun karyawati satu persatu sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi juga sudah keluar kantor, mereka berencana untuk makan malam mengeyangkan perut terlebih dahulu sebelum mengenyangkan nafsu mereka.

Akashi mengendarai mobilnya. Jalan yang ia lalui sama seperti jalan yang akan kerumahnya. Kata Mayuzumi ia ingin mencoba makanan disebuah restoran dekat komplek tempat tinggal Akashi.

Didalam restoran yang bergaya Spanyol Klasik, mereka duduk di tempat VIP dilantai 4 yang dapat memandang keindahan kota Kyoto pada malam hari.

Akashi dan Mayuzumi menikmati suasana ini, keduanya mengobrol hangat sambil bercanda tawa, benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka disana dan makan malam yang mereka pesan sudah habis. Seorang pelayan datang membawa dua gelas berisi wine.

"Aku rasa aku tidak memesan ini" kata Akashi

"Aku yang memesan nya"

Mayuzumi mengambil gelas yang masih dinampan ditangan pelayan, lalu memberikan satu gelas pada Akashi.

Dua gelas ditangan yang berbeda di pertemukan menghasilkan suara yang khas, kemudian cairan wine dari gelas masing-masing membasahi kerongkongan masing-masing pula.

Mayuzumi menyeringai melihat Akashi yang meminum semua wine itu. Itu memang wine pada umumnya tapi dosis nya keras. Mayuzumi sengaja memilih wine dengan dosis sekeras itu, ia tau Akashi tidak terlalu kuat untuk mabuk-mabukan, sekarang saja wajah Akashi sudah memerah dan kepalanya mulai ditengkurupkan di meja.

Melihat wajah Akashi yang sebegitu seduktif adalah hal yang langka dan menyenangkan.

"Hoi Akashi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja"

Akashi masih sepenuhnya sadar, hanya saja kepala nya sedikit terasa berat dan pusing.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita pulang"

Mayuzumi merangkul Akashi untuk keluar dari restoran lalu mendudukkan Akashi di kursi penumpang dan Mayuzumi yang akan mengendarai mobil Akashi menuju rumah Akashi yang tidak jauh lagi.

.

.

Kuroko merasa perasaan nya gelisah. Sudah hampir jam 10 malam dan Akashi belum pulang juga. Akashi memang kadang pulang larut malam karena ada data tambahan yang harus ia selesaikan. Tapi hari ini Kuroko tidak bisa tenang karena tadi pagi Akashi pergi nya dengan Mayuzumi.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk berdiri di balkon lantai 2 yang menghadap pintu utama rumah Akashi yang begitu luas dan megah. Mungkin angin alam dapat membantu menyegarkan pikiran nya.

Tak berapa lama berdiri disana, mobil merah menyala yang sangat Kuroko kenali sebagai mobil majikan nya telah memasuki perkarangan rumah.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk, Mayuzumi keluar dari bangku pengemudi lalu mengitari ke bangku penumpang untuk membukakan pintu pada Akashi dan membantu Akashi keluar dari mobil.

Kuroko terkejut melihat majikan nya tampak sempoyongan. Buru-buru ia berlari turun dan membukakan pintu.

"Akashi-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko dengan mata sayu kemudian mengikuti arah jalan yang dituntun Mayuzumi ke kamar nya.

Kuroko membantu Mayuzumi merebahkan Akashi dikasur kingsize itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi-sama, Mayuzumi-san?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya meneguk segelas wine"

Mayuzumi menjawab dengan enteng. Mayuzumi menatap tidak suka pada Kuroko yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Akashi.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja?"

Kuroko terkejut dengan permintaan Mayuzumi, ia ingin sekali menjawab tidak bisa, ia ingin merawat Akashi, tapi akan sangat tidak sopan mencampuri hal pribadi orang padahal ia hanya maid.

Kuroko mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar sambil masih melirik-lirik Akashi. Kuroko menutup pintu kamar tapi tidak sepenuhnya, ia sisakan sedikit celah untuk mengintip.

Mayuzumi yang tidak memperdulikan Kuroko ada disana atau tidak langsung saja menindih tubuh Akashi. Mengulum bibir Akashi dengan ganas. Menarik kancing kemeja Akashi dengan tak sabaran. Akashi dari pagi sudah membangkitkan nafsunya, ditambah wajah Akashi yang masih bersemu merah gara-gara wine tadi menambah tingkat gairahnya.

Kuroko membulatkan matanya, terlalu jelas melihat adegan panas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hatinya merasa tidak enak, hatinya merasa tidak rela melihat seseorang yang tiap malam bermain dengan nya kini harus bermain dengan pria lain.

Kuroko tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin menegur tapi takut karena itu bukan urusan nya, kan? Kuroko panas dingin kebinggungan harus apa.

Permainan didalam sudah sampai pada Mayuzumi yang menarik turun celana Akashi yang berbahan dasar kain yang sangat lembut.

Kuroko semakin panas karena amarah, dia tidak sanggup melihat itu, dia tidak mau majikan nya ditusuk atau menusuk orang lain, sungguh, Kuroko tidak rela.

Akashi itu majikan Kuroko, Kuroko yang selalu menemaninya, menjaga rumahnya, merawat perabotannya, dan melayani nya. Kuroko harus berhak atas Akashi!

Brakkk…

Pintu kamar terbanting terbuka. Kuroko tidak bisa menahan amarah nya lagi, tidak bisa mengontrol rasa dihatinya lagi.

Mayuzumi terkejut bukan main begitu pula dengan Akashi yang masih setengah sadar.

"Tolong, jangan sentuh majikan saya"

Suara Kuroko terdengar begitu berat dan serius.

"Kau hanya maid disini, sebaiknya kau—"

"Iya, saya memang hanya maid disini. Tapi karena itulah saya berhak atas majikan saya dan tidak membiarkan oranglain sesuka hati menyentuhnya!"

Kuroko memotong ucapan yang akan Mayuzumi lontarkan. Kalimat Kuroko barusan diucapkan dengan keras dalam satu tarikkan nafas. Akashi hanya terdiam, ia masih terlalu pusing untuk ikut berteriak, tapi Akashi sendiri tak menyangka Kuroko bisa begitu.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Mayuzumi kemudian menarik Mayuzumi turun dari kasur.

"Hoiii apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Mayuzumi

Kuroko tidak menanggapinya, ia sekuat tenaga menyeret Mayuzumi keluar dari kamar majikan nya.

Mayuzumi tentu memberontak dari seretan Kuroko. Saat mencoba melepas tangan nya yang ditarik Kuroko, tangan nya malah tanpa sengaja menampar keras rahang Kuroko.

Kuroko terjatuh ke lantai, sudut bibirnya berdarah. Tapi bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika berdiam sekarang. Kuroko kembali bangkit dan terus menyeret Mayuzumi.

"T-tetsuya.." teriak Akashi dari dalam kamar saat keduanya keluar kamar.

Kuroko mengabaikan panggilan dari majikan nya. Ia tak peduli jika nanti dipecat karena menganggu kegiatan pribadi majikan nya dan membantah sang majikan yang mutlak itu.

Yang Kuroko pikirkan saat ini hanya tentang mengusir orang mesum ini, menyalurkan emosinya yang sudah mengunung-gunung.

Mayuzumi yang masih terkejut dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat tidak bisa berbuat banyak, meski masih memberontak karena Kuroko menyeretnya dengan begitu kasar namun yang ia pikirkan adalah Kuroko yang mengapa terlihat begitu marah padanya.

Sampai dipintu utama, Kuroko dengan sekali dorongan telah membuat Mayuzumi berada di luar.

"Maaf Mayuzumi-san tapi sebaiknya anda pergi sekarang juga!"

Blammm..!

Pintu tertutup rapat dengan bantingan yang kuat.

Kuroko menyenderkan dirinya pada punggung pintu, melosot kebawah dan terduduk disana.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia jadi begini, kapan orangtua nya pernah mengajarkan ketidaksopanan begini? Tidak pernah. Kuroko pun heran, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi begitu kesal dan marah karena melihat Akashi di grepe-grepe oranglain, melihat Akashi bermain bukan dengan dirinya.

Saat sedang asik mencari jawaban, Kuroko teringat pada Akashi yang masih di kamar. Tadi Akashi sempat memanggilnya tapi tidak ia tanggapi.

Kuroko buru-buru naik kembali ke kamar Akashi.

.

Dikasur kingsize yang sedang Akashi tiduri, ia menutup matanya. Kepala nya pusing karena wine tadi, pusing karena hasratnya tak tersalurkan, dan pusing karena kejadian barusan.

"Akashi-sama"

Akashi menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Kuroko yang berjalan mendekati nya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mohon maafkan saya karena telah melakukan hal yang kurang ajar"

Akashi hanya diam. Ia juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Akashi tidak merasa marah karena Kuroko menganggu aktifitasnya dan mengusir Mayuzumi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Tetsuya"

Akashi tidak bermaksud mengusir Kuroko, bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin menekam Kuroko sekarang untuk menyalurkan hasratnya yang tertunda, tapi badan nya terlalu lemas untuk bangun.

"Akashi-sama, tolong maafkan saya"

"Sudah tak apa Tetsuya, pergilah"

Kuroko tidak puas dengan jawaban Akashi, ia sangat merasa bersalah. Kuroko berfikir apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menembus kesalahan nya.

Saat pikiran itu berjalan, mata biru Kuroko tanpa sadar melirik ke gundukan yang besar dari celana dalam Akashi. Kuroko baru teringat tadi ia menghentikan permainan mereka saat sudah hampir memasuki permainan utama. Wajar jika itu sudah membuat penis Akashi tegang dan sekarang pasti tersiksa karena menahan sesuatu.

Karena merasa ini kesalahannya, Kuroko memberanikan diri menawarkan bantuan.

"A-Akashi-sa-sama, a-anoo… apa anda butuh b-bantuan?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung, lalu ia menarik sebuah seringai. Walau masih pusing tapi otak nya ya tetap jenius.

"Apa yang bisa kau bantu, Tetsuya?"

"Anoo.. Et-ettoo.. mungkin membantu untuk.. untuk.."

Akashi ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Kuroko yang malu-malu.

"Hehh… emang Tetsuya bisa?"

Akashi menantang sekaligus menggoda Kuroko, toh selama ini Akashi yang mendominasi semua permainan mereka. Memang sih Akashi tidak protes karena Kuroko hanya pasif, bisa dapat jatah saja Akashi sudah lega.

Kuroko yang mendengar itu lantas memandang Akashi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kuroko benci diremehkan. Dia sudah sangat sering melihat bagaimana bermain permainan ini, bahkan bukan hanya melihat tapi juga merasakan.

Kuroko naik keatas ranjang, dengan perlahan ia membuka pakaian nya satu persatu.

Akashi menyeringai semakin lebar.

Kuroko mendekati wajah Akashi, memandang wajah Akashi dari atas dengan jarak sedekat ini membuat nya dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan tanpa lecet sedikitpun itu.

Sebenarnya Kuroko masih ragu-ragu, tapi ia kesampingkan rasa malu nya, ia juga tak mau direndahin oleh majikan nya ini.

Kuroko mencium bibir Akashi. Akashi diam menunggu gerakan Kuroko berikutnya.

Kuroko memberanikan diri menjilat bibir ranum sang majikan dengan lidahnya. Kuroko mencari celah diantara bibir Akashi untuk memasuki mulut Akashi.

Akashi memberi celah itu. Lidah Kuroko pun langsung masuk kedalam mulut Akashi, mengabsen setiap gigi Akashi yang terawat dengan baik, mengajak lidah Akashi untuk menari sebentar.

Selesai di bibir dan mulut, Kuroko turun mencium leher jenjang Akashi.

Mata Kuroko menangkap sebuah tanda yang tidak terlalu merah, Kuroko tidak suka melihat itu. Dengan cepat dan kuat Kuroko mencium leher Akashi dibagian itu, menyesap kuat yang menimbulkan tanda merah baru yang bewarna lebih pekat menganti bekas tadi.

Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Kuroko lakukan.

Bangga melihat tanda yang telah Kuroko beri, Kuroko turun lagi menelusuri dada bidang Akashi yang sudah tidak ada sehelai benang pun. Mengelus dada bidang itu lalu bermain di nipel Akashi.

Akashi menggeliat geli, gerakan Kuroko yang masih kaku benar-benar menggodanya.

Kuroko pelan-pelan menjilat nipel Akashi, mengulumnya, mengigit-gigit kecil seperti yang biasa Akashi lakukan saat mereka bermain.

Kuroko turun menciumi perut kotak-kotak milik Akashi, sangat sexy.

Kemudian sampailah Kuroko pada senjata Akashi yang selama ini menusuknya.

Kuroko menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat tangan nya sudah mulai melepaskan celana dalam Akashi. Senjata itu langsung tegak gagah dan siap menusuk.

Kuroko dengan ragu-ragu mengenggam penis Akashi, mendekatkan kepala nya pada penis Akashi, menjilati ujung penis Akashi dengan perlahan.

"Nghh Tetsuya.."

Desahan Akashi menambah kepercayaan diri Kuroko, Kuroko mulai memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan gerakan naik turun. Dan menjilati batang nya dari atas kebawah bawah keatas.

"Ahh.. Tetsuyaa.."

Akashi sangat sangat menikmati, Akashi baru tau Kuroko bisa seagresif itu.

Kuroko juga tidak lupa untuk memberi servis pada dua bola yang ada dibawah batang penis. Dikulum secara bergantian kedua bola itu.

Akashi merem melek menikmati servis disana.

Setelah Kuroko rasa cukup, Kuroko mulai naik keatas tubuh Akashi yang tidur telentang.

Kuroko mengangkang diatas dan menempatkan penis Akashi tepat dilubang analnya.

Kuroko menutup matanya menghilangkan keraguan yang tersisa, dengan satu hentakkan Kuroko telah merasakan penis Akashi didalam dirinya.

Jleb… penis itu masuk sempurna kedalam liang kenikmatan duniawi

"Ahhhkk.. Akashi-samaaa.."

"Enghhh ahh Tetsuyaa.."

Kuroko tidak tahu bahwa tanpa pemanasan pada lubang nya dan langsung memasukkan senjata itu bisa sangat terasa begini perih tapi sangat nikmat.

Kuroko mulai bergerak. Ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Kedua tangan nya bertumpuh di dada Akashi.

"Ahh ahh.. ahh Akashi-sama…"

"Ohh yess… Tetsuya.. hmmmm"

Kuroko mempercepat gerakan nya, Akashi semakin kenikmatan. Tangan Akashi memilin kedua nipel Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama.. Akashi-sama.. ahh.. ja-jangan bersama ya-yang lain.. pak-pakai s-saya saja"

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kuroko mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Akashi terkejut tapi senang luar biasa, Akashi tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak seringaian.

"Tetsuya.. kau.. ahhh…"

Kuroko merasakan sudah akan keluar, ia mengocok penis nya sendiri untuk memberi rangsangan. Sementara itu penis Akashi didalam lubangnya juga terasa berkedut.

"Tetsuyya… engghh.. aku sampaiiii.."

Kuroko memberi satu hentakkan untuk penis Akashi masuk seluruhnya didalam lubang Kuroko dan sepenuhnya menyemburkan cairan sperma milik Akashi.

Penis Kuroko yang juga sudah tidak tahan lagi mengeluarkan semua sperma yang tertahan, sperma Kuroko membanjiri dada Akashi dan sedikit mengenai wajah Akashi.

Kuroko kelelahan. Menjadi yang bergerak memang lelah, pikirnya.

Akashi memejamkan mata menikmati sisa kenikmatan yang terasa, ia tersenyum puas dengan permainan yang di dominan Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa menit melepas lelah, Kuroko bangkit dari atas tubuh Akashi, cairan yang memenuhi lubang nya merembes menuruni pahanya.

Kuroko melihat Akashi yang memejamkan mata, Kuroko berfikir mungkin Akashi sudah tertidur karena tadi kepala Akashi masih pusing.

Kuroko memunguti pakaian nya yang berserak. Dengan baju nya, Kuroko mengelap sperma yang bertebaran di dada Akashi dan sedikit di wajah Akashi.

Kuroko memandang teduh wajah yang sedang terlelap itu. Kuroko baru sadar majikan nya ini sangat tampan, benar-benar tampan dan menggiurkan.

Kuroko mengelus surai merah yang telah basah dengan keringat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroko mengecup lembut dahi Akashi.

Setelah itu Kuroko segera keluar dari kamar Akashi, membiarkan majikan nya beristirahat.

.

Akashi membuka matanya saat suara pintu yang tertutup perlahan terdengar.

Akashi menyentuh dahi nya. Kecupan yang Kuroko beri masih jelas ia rasakan. Perasaan hangat tumbuh tanpa ditanam. Akashi tersenyum penuh makna. Ia telah menemukan maid yang dapat ia percaya untuk membersihkan kawasan pribadinya, menjaga rumahnya, dan mungkin menjaga hidupnya.

.

.

Pukul 2 tengah malam Akashi terbangun. Sebenarnya daritadi ia memang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena kepala nya terasa tak nyaman, tapi sekarang ia sudah baikan. Akashi bermaksud turun kedapur untuk meminum segelas air.

Akashi meraih nightrobe nya yang tergantung didekat kaca panjang disamping lemari. Dari kaca itu sambil memakai night robenya, Akashi melihat kissmark yang sangat merah dilehernya sebelah kiri. Akashi tak menyangka Kuroko benar-benar berani memberikan tanda.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar. Saat sudah akan sampai ditangga, Akashi melirik pada pintu kamar Kuroko yang terletak tidak jauh di koridor dekat tangga.

Akashi menunda niatnya untuk kedapur dan berbelok ke kamar Kuroko.

Kamar Kuroko tidak dikunci, Akashi masuk dengan perlahan.

Kuroko sedang tidur nyenyak dengan piyama biru muda yang sepertinya sangat nyaman.

Akashi tersenyum melihat Kuroko yang sangat damai dalam tidur. Tapi senyuman diwajah Akashi harus hilang ketika mata beda warna nya itu melihat lembam dan luka di sudut bibir Kuroko.

Akashi ingat jelas pertarungan antara Kuroko melawan Mayuzumi, Mayuzumi yang tanpa sengaja melukai sudut bibir Kuroko.

Akashi baru ingat ia tidak menanyakan kabar Mayuzumi, tapi sudahlah, Kuroko yang ada didepan nya telah menarik seluruh perhatian nya.

Akashi mengelus pelan luka di sudut bibir Kuroko dengan jari jempolnya. Perasaan bersalah sedikit timbul, tadi pagi ia telah mengabaikan Kuroko karena terlalu semangat bertemu Mayuzumi, lalu sekarang Kuroko terluka karena membela nya, meski Akashi tidak tahu mengapa Kuroko marah kepada Mayuzumi dan seolah menyelamatkan Akashi. Yang Akashi sadar, maid nya yang satu ini benar-benar berkualitas unik.

"Maaf, Tetsuya"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hello..! semoga masih betah baca nya ya hehehe..

Big Thanks to **Vanilla Parfait, vira-hime, Kaluki Lukari, Lisette Lykouleon, Izumi-H, AkaKuro-nanodayo, asuka. souryou, Nyanko Kawaii, Liuruna, Anitayei, divanabila1717, Free. FD, Hime-chan** yang telah berbaik hati menyempatkan untuk review ff ini.

Thanks juga buat yang sudah Fav / Follow, dan buat siapapun yang sudah membaca ff ini.

Terimakasih~

Oh ya, mau tahu sesuatu? saya senyum-senyum sendiri kadang ketawa sambil guling-guling saat mengerjakan ff ini :v ha ha ha *ketawanista.

Sampai ketemu di chapter panas berikutnya~ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT!**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE  
**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

Drrt.. Drrtt..

Ponsel yang bergetar tepat disamping kepala membangunkan si pemilik. Akashi mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu dengan malas membuka pesan yang masuk diponsel mahalnya.

 _From : Mayuzumi Chihiro_

 _Akashi, aku sudah berangkat ke London. Maaf untuk yang semalam, dan sampaikan juga maaf ku pada maid mu yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu. Sampai ketemu lagi lain waktu._

Akashi heran kenapa tiba-tiba Mayuzumi langsung pergi dari Jepang, tapi setelah itu Akashi berfikir mungkin itu lebih baik. Jadi Akashi tidak perlu repot-repot lagi memikirkan permasalahan tadi malam. Urusan Akashi hanya tinggal Kuroko.

Tokk Tokk..

"Akashi-sama, apa anda sudah bangun?"

Baru juga Akashi pikirkan sosok itu dalam pikiran nya, malah beneran sudah nyata.

"Ya, Tetsuya"

Akashi tidak membalas pesan dari Mayuzumi, ia segera bangun untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Akashi merasa badannya sangat fresh setelah berendam dengan air hangat. Dia benar-benar fit pagi ini.

Akashi mengambil baju dari dalam lemarinya, saat akan memakai baju, tanda merah dilehernya masih jelas tercetak. Terpaksa Akashi harus memilih baju dengan kerah tinggi. Akashi sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan tanda itu, tapi kan tidak enak jika nanti dilihat orang kantor.

Akashi memegangi tanda merah itu, ia kembali teringat aksi Kuroko yang mendominasi permainan mereka. Itu pertama kali Kuroko seagresif itu.

Semalam ketika sudah keluar dari kamar Kuroko, Akashi merenungi apa ia sudah menjadi majikan yang baik? Apa dia tidak terlalu kasar pada Kuroko? Selama ini Akashi hanya menikmati mainan nya itu, Akashi memang bisa main diluar, tapi mainan nya dirumah sudah sangat mengasyikan dan karena Akashi termasuk orang yang sibuk, ia malas harus mencari lagi teman main yang pas.

Lalu Mayuzumi yang kembali ke Jepang dan langsung menemui nya. Akashi tau Mayuzumi sedang stress dan menjadikan Akashi sebagai pelampiasan. Mereka sering berbagi cerita bisnis, seluruh suka duka dunia bisnis, dan Akashi adalah pebisnis yang hebat, ia tau apa yang Mayuzumi rasakan.

Apalagi saat mereka mengobrol di ruang tamu, Mayuzumi kode-kode tentang perusahaan nya yang sedang menurun, sungkan untuk curhat langsung. Akashi dapat melihat betapa Mayuzumi frustasi meski Mayuzumi mencoba menutupinya.

Akashi kembali berfikir tentang Kuroko, mengapa Kuroko sebegitu tidak suka Akashi disentuh orang lain? Jujur saja, Akashi bahagia dengan sikap Kuroko yang begitu. Akashi merasa diperdulikan, Akashi merasa diperhatikan, dan Akashi merasa disayang.

Malam itu, Akashi telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih memperhatikan Kuroko, untuk menjadi majikan yang baik, susah sekali mencari maid yang bisa dipercaya, apalagi yang ditambah 'plus plus' tapi sekarang Akashi sudah mendapatkan maid terbaik yang pernah ia dapati, sudah seharusnya ia menghargai itu. Akashi sadar ia tak boleh hanya menganggap Kuroko sebagai maid yang membersihkan rumah atau hanya maid pemuas nafsu birahi nya, karena maid ini telah melakukan lebih dari itu.

.

.

"Ohayou Akashi-sama"

Kuroko menyapa majikan nya yang baru saja masuk ke dapur dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"Ohayou Tetsuya"

Akashi tersenyum pada maid nya itu lalu duduk disalah satu kursi dimeja makan.

"Tumben Akashi-sama memakai kemeja kerah tinggi begitu?"

Kuroko meletakkan sepiring macaroni keju dan secangkir kopi panas dimeja depan Akashi.

Ketika Kuroko hendak menarik tangan nya kembali, Akashi memegang tangan nya. Posisi nya yang sedikit menunduk karena tadi meletakkan makanan, dan sekarang ketika ia berbalik hendak menatap Akashi, wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Apa Tetsuya tidak sadar apa yang membuat ku memakai kerah tinggi begini?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah menahan malu. Padahal Kuroko benar-benar ingin pura-pura lupa tapi majikan nya langsung ungkit-ungkit hal itu.

Akashi yang dengan dekat menyaksikan wajah Kuroko yang bersemu merah, tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir Kuroko.

Cup!

Hanya menempelkan bibir saja, Akashi bisa merasakan Kuroko yang sudah terkejut. Mereka sudah berkali-kali ciuman, sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, tapi Kuroko masih saja suka terkejut apalagi merona malu, itu yang membuat Akashi ketagihan untuk terus mencium maid nya ini.

"Akashi-sama!"

Kuroko menarik kepalanya ke belakang melepas morning kiss yang Akashi lakukan.

Akashi mendudukan Kuroko di pangkuan nya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Temani aku sarapan, Tetsuya"

"Saya akan menemani dari kursi depan sana"

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Duduk begini saja dan temani aku"

Akashi menyendok macaroni yang berlumer keju ke mulut Kuroko.

"Buka mulut Tetsuya. Aaaaaa…"

"Akashi-sama, sarapan ini untuk anda bukan saya"

"Kenapa Tetsuya sangat bawel? Makan saja, aku juga akan makan"

Mau tak mau, Kuroko membuka mulutnya dan memakan macaroni yang Akashi sendokkan untuknya. Belum sempat Kuroko menutup mulutnya, Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu menciumnya. Lidah Akashi langsung masuk kedalam mulut Kuroko, mengambil macaroni yang dari dalam mulut Kuroko lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya sendiri, mengunyah, dan menelannya.

"Hmm.. begini lebih enak"

Kuroko hanya diam merona. Kuroko baru tahu ada cara makan seperti itu. Mereka menghabiskan macaroni itu bersama-sama dengan cara yang sama pula.

Entah itu suara degup jantung Akashi atau Kuroko, mereka sama-sama merasa begini sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

Akashi bekerja dikantor, Kuroko bekerja dirumah.

Kuroko membersihkan ruang kerja Akashi yang letaknya disamping kamar Akashi. Dimeja Akashi ada terdapat beberapa majalah edisi khusus tentang bisnis. Cover depan majalah itu adalah wajah Akashi yang berdiri didepan perusahaan nya.

Kuroko tertarik sedikit untuk membaca-baca isi majalah itu yang ternyata kebanyakan berisi tentang perusahaan Akashi, berisi tentang pendapat Akashi didunia bisnis, tentang strategi bisnis Akashi.

Kuroko benar-benar terkesan.

Drtt.. drtt

Ponsel disaku celananya bergetar. Kuroko segera membuka pesan yang masuk saat dilihatnya yang mengirim adalah majikannya

 _From : Akashi Seijuurou_

 _Tetsuya, nanti malam tidak usah masak. Aku ingin mengajak mu makan diluar, tunggu aku jam 7!_

Pesan singkat itu begitu menggetarkan jiwa. Sebenarnya Kuroko binggung sejak tadi pagi Akashi sepertinya berubah. Akashi menjadi lebih ceria, lebih baik padanya, lebih banyak tertawa bercanda, dan kelebihan yang biasanya tidak ditunjukkan.

Kuroko tidak mau ambil pusing terhadap perubahan sikap Akashi, itu kan lebih baik, pikirnya.

Setelah membalas pesan singkat itu Kuroko kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan nya.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam dan Akashi baru keluar dari kantornya. Ia mengumpat kesal terhadap klien sialan yang tiba-tiba ajak ketemuan pada jam 6, klien cerewet pula.

Akashi mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Akashi bukan tipe orang yang mau ingkar janji, apalagi janji yang dia buat. Akashi mengutuk mobilnya yang tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi dan mengutuk semua kendaraan dijalan raya beserta manusia nya.

.

7.18 Akashi sudah masuk ke dalam komplek perumahan, saat tiba digerbang rumahnya, Akashi melihat Kuroko sudah menunggunya.

Tinn..tinn..

Kuroko menoleh ke pagar rumah dan mendapati mobil Akashi sudah disana. Kuroko berjalan cepat kesana.

"Akashi-sama" sapa Kuroko saat sudah masuk kedalam mobil Akashi.

Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko.

"Maaf Tetsuya, tadi ada sedikit urusan"

Pelukan itu dilepas dan Kuroko bisa melihat wajah Akashi yang benar-benar merasa bersalah, Kuroko jadi tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-sama"

Kuroko tersenyum lembut, Akashi menyukai senyuman itu. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan sebelumnya bahwa senyum Kuroko begitu manis.

"Let's go!"

Mobil sport merah menawan kembali meninggalkan komplek perumahan.

.

.

Kuroko menatap kagum keindahan kota Kyoto pada malam hari. Keramaian yang teratur, toko-toko yang terang dengan pernak pernik lampu berwarna.

Akashi senang melihat Kuroko menikmati perjalanan mereka. Dan lagi, Akashi baru sadar Kuroko tidak pernah keluar dari rumah nya sejak sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Akashi benar-benar ingin menertawai dirinya.

Mobil yang Akashi kendarai berhenti di sebuah restoran bintang lima.

Kuroko sebenarnya minder untuk masuk ke restoran itu, ia hanya memakai kemeja biasa dan celana jeans serta sepatu kets.

Akashi seperti mengerti pikiran Kuroko, ia mengacak-ngacak surai biru muda yang ada di kepala Kuroko.

"Tak apa, Tetsuya. Aku sudah memesan tempat khusus"

Akashi lalu mengiring Kuroko keluar mobil, mereka langsung disambut oleh pelayan restoran dan mengantarkan mereka ke belakang restoran yang ternyata memiliki view ke sebuah pantai buatan. Pantai itu tidak luas, tapi cukup indah karena didekorasi sedemikian rupa.

Hanya ada satu meja dengan dua kursi disana, Akashi secara khusus memesan tempat ini hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Kuroko merasa risih dengan keadaan ini. Kuroko tidak pernah merasakan kemewahan yang begini, Kuroko datang dari keluarga sederhana, wajar saja jika dia tidak terbiasa dengan kemewahan.

"Akashi-sama, apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Kenapa Tetsuya bertanya begitu?"

"Aku hanya seorang maid, rasanya tidak pantas menerima ajakan anda makan ditempat semewah ini"

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu Tetsuya, nikmati saja"

Kan benar dugaan dan pikiran Kuroko, majikan nya ini agak aneh.

Makanan demi makanan yang juga sudah Akashi pesan terhidang dengan lezat, keduanya makan dengan lahap dan santai. Sesekali Akashi nakal menggoda Kuroko dan meminta disuapi.

.

"Tetsuya mau jalan-jalan dipantai itu sebentar?"

Akashi menawarkan untuk jalan-jalan setelah makan banyak memang tidak baik hanya duduk diam.

Kuroko mengangguk dan mereka berjalan menelusui pantai itu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya mereka.

Pantai itu langitnya terbuka. Benar-benar mirip pantai asli.

"Anoo.. Akashi-sama?"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa Akashi-sama baik-baik saja?"

"Hah? Kenapa bertanya begitu? Tentu aku baik-baik saja"

"Akashi-sama sangat aneh hari ini"

Akashi terkekeh geli. Lihat saja! Wajah Kuroko yang datar dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan, lalu pertanyaan macam apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Kenapa Akashi-sama tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya, aku baik-baik saja, sungguh"

Ya, Akashi baik-baik saja, bahkan jauh lebih baik.

Deru angin malam terasa menusuk permukaan kulit, Kuroko menggigil kedinginan. Kemeja nya yang tidak terlalu tebal tidak bisa menahan dinginya angina malam di tempat terbuka.

Akashi tersenyum geli melihat Kuroko yang menggosok-gosok telapak tangan nya mencoba membuat kehangatan.

Akashi yang berjalan didepan Kuroko lantas berbalik dan memeluk Kuroko.

"A-Akashi-sama?"

"Tetsuya, aku mungkin sedikit berubah untuk sikap yang lain, tapi sikap 'bermain' ku tidak akan berubah"

Akashi menyeringai licik lalu mendorong tubuh Kuroko terlentang di pasir putih itu.

Mau dimana pun atau kapan pun, 'permainan' ini bisa dilakukan.

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko dengan lembut, melumuri bibir itu dengan saliva nya. lalu menarik keluar lidah yang sembunyi dalam goa mulut. Mengajak berdansa seperti penari handal.

Kuroko terbuai, rasa dingin berubah menjadi hangat. Ciuman Akashi yang begitu basah sangat menyenangkan.

Akashi turun menciumi leher Kuroko. Akashi teringat pada kiss mark yang Kuroko berikan, Akashi bermaksud membalas tanda itu. Tidak baik kan jika tidak membalas budi orang.

Kecupan kuat Akashi lancarkan, saat dilepas kissmark merah yang masih segar memasuki indera penglihatannya. Akashi cukup puas dengan karya seni buatannya.

Akashi tidak melepas pakaian Tetsuya maupun pakaian nya, dia tidak mau maid nya ini masuk angin.

Akashi berdiri lalu memerintahkan Kuroko untuk berjongkok dihadapan nya.

Akashi cepat-cepat membuka celana nya serta dalaman nya. penis nya yang menegang berada tepat di wajah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin servis seperti yang semalam"

Kuroko wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus yang tadi mereka santap.

Akashi tidak sabar menunggu Kuroko, ia memajukan wajah Kuroko kepenisnya. Menekan kedua pipi Kuroko agar mulut Kuroko terbuka berbentuk hurup O.

Akashi mendorong masuk penis nya kedalam mulut Kuroko.

"Hmmpptth.."

"Ayo, Tetsuya, lakukanlah"

Kuroko dengan perlahan menjilati penis Akashi, mengulumnya dengan gerakan memutar. Darah Akashi berdesis panas merasakan sensasi nikmat yang Kuroko mainkan.

Akashi memaju mundurkan penis nya, menyodok dengan keras sampai penisnya masuk semua dan membentur dinding tenggorokkan Kuroko.

"Ugghhukk.."

Kuroko tersedak-sedak barulah Akashi lepas.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko untuk berdiri, lalu sebelah kakinya Akashi angkat dan ditahan dengan satu tangan nya.

Sebelah tangan Akashi meremas-remas bokong Kuroko dan memasukkan langsung 2 jari ke lubang Kuroko.

"Ahhkk… Akashi-sama.."

Kuroko meletakkan kepala nya di perpotongan leher Akashi.

Akashi semakin gencar memasuk-keluarkan jarinya disana sampai ia rasa sudah cukup basah.

Akashi menempatkan penis yang sudah tidak sabar untuk berkunjung ke lubang duniawi.

"Ahhkk… Akashi-sama… ahh…"

"Shhh… Tetsuyaa.."

Tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, Akashi sibuk memajumundurkan pinggulnya. Merasakan lubang Kuroko yang tak pernah longgar.

Suara desahan dari dua mulut itu berpadu indah dengan suara desir air yang disapa angin malam.

"Ahh.. ah.."

"Nghh.. yes Tetsuya.. oh yess"

"Akashi-sama…"

Penis Kuroko duluan menyemburkan sperma, penis Akashi juga sudah menyemburkan sperma, tapi Akashi tidak mau berhenti, Akashi ingin terus menusuk lubang itu, tidak mau untuk lepas dari lubang itu.

Stamina Akashi entah seberapa banyak, Kuroko sudah lelah apalagi posisi mereka berdiri, Kuroko hanya bisa memeluk badan tegap Akashi sambil tetap merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada henti.

.

Entah berapa ronde mereka habiskan dipantai itu, bulan dan bintang di langit malam menjadi saksi bahwa majikan dan maid bisa menjadi semesra itu, sepanas itu, bisa saling berbagi kasih pada kewajiban masing-masing.

Kuroko sebagai maid yang harus menjaga majikan nya

Akashi sebagai majikan yang harus tau memperlakukan maid dengan benar

Dan, Kuroko sekarang telah paham betul bahwa majikan nya ini walaupun sikapnya bisa berubah baik tapi jika menyangkut urusan seks, dia tetaplah majikan nya seperti saat pertama kali Kuroko mengenalnya. Sangat liar dan ganas.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Mibuchi Reo selaku sekretaris Akashi datang berkunjung kerumah Akashi membawa banyak buah-buahan, tadi tengah malam Akashi menelepon dan mengatakan tidak akan ke kantor hari ini karena sakit. Mibuchi tidak perlu ketok pintu dan menunggu dibukai, dia punya kunci rumah Akashi yang memang sengaja Akashi kasih karena dulu Mibuchi sering merangkap menjadi maid nya untuk bersih-bersih di wilayah kawasan khusus Akashi.

Mibuchi masuk kekamar Akashi dan melihat boss nya serta seorang pemuda lagi tiduran dikasur.

"Sei-chan~"

Mibuchi meletakkan buah-buahan yang ia bawa ke atas meja nakas.

"Dia siapa, Sei-chan?"

"Maid ku, maid istimewa, Kuroko Tetsuya"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut karena Akashi menyebutnya maid istimewa.

"Ohhhh~"

Mibuchi berjalan mengitari kasur untuk menghampiri Kuroko, diperhatikan nya baik-baik wajah Kuroko, detik berikutnya Kuroko sudah ada dalam dekapan Mibuchi yang sangat erat.

"Kamu imut sekali~, beneran maid?~"

"Iya, anoo.. maaf, ini sesak"

Akashi mendelik tajam kearah Mibuchi

"Reo, don't touch my maid!"

.

Mibuchi lebih memilih segera ke kantor daripada lama-lama dirumah iblis.

Akashi dan Kuroko tertidur lelap, mereka berdua harus jatuh sakit setelah semalaman menghabiskan malam di udara terbuka hampir dengan tidak berpakaian.

Kisah mereka belum selesai, masih belum, karena Akashi Seijuurou masih memerlukan maid seperti Kuroko Tetsuya untuk melengkapi perjalanan hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Big Thanks buat **Kaluki Lukari, Vanilla Parfait, Izumi-H, divanabila1717** yang telah berbaik hati memberi review di chapter sebelumnya, sangat membantu imajinasi saya~ maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, semoga ff ini masih bisa dinikmati hehehe.. saya berusaha yang terbaik ^^v ~~

Thankyou juga buat semua yang sudah membaca, fav, follow, review. segala bentuk dukungan sangat membantu~

Terimakasih~


	6. Chapter 6

sudah sampai chapter 6, semoga masih ada yang minat baca ~

.

 _ **WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT!**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE  
**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY**!

.

"Akashi-sama"

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang sedang bersantai di halaman belakang dengan secangkir kopi.

Hari ini hari sabtu, Akashi hanya bekerja setengah hari. Jam 2 siang tadi Akashi sudah smpai dirumah, sekarang jam 4 sore.

"Akashi-sama, saya mau minta izin untuk pulang ke Tokyo"

"Uhukk-uhukkk"

Akashi tersedak kopinya sendiri.

"Akashi-sama baik-baik saja?"

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pulang ke Tokyo? Apa kau sudah tidak nyaman disini? Apa gaji yang ku beri kurang?"

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-sama. Saya nyaman disini dan gaji saya terlalu banyak malah. Saya ingin pulang ke Tokyo untuk mengunjungi makam orang tua saya"

Akashi terdiam. Selama ini dia memang tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang latar belakang kehidupan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, duduk sini"

Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk duduk disampingnya, dibangku panjang ditengah halaman belakang.

"Ceritakan sedikit padaku tentang kehidupanmu, Tetsuya"

"Kenapa harus, Akashi-sama?"

"Aku majikan mu, sudah seharusnya aku tau tentang dirimu"

"Tapi selama ini anda tidak ingin tau"

Akashi menepuk jidat. Maid nya ini kadang memang bikin sebal.

"Tetsuya! Ceritakan saja lah"

"Baiklah jika Akashi-sama memaksa"

Kuroko mulai cerita tentang kehidupan nya yang sederhana, ia lahir di keluarga yang apa adanya tetapi ibu dan ayahnya sangat menyayanginya. Kuroko juga menceritakan masa sekolah nya dari TK sampai lulus SMA.

Akashi membayangkan Kuroko yang imut-imut saat masih TK, ia ingin senyum-senyum tapi ditahan.

"Lalu orangtua saya meninggal sesaat sesudah saya tamat SMA"

Akashi mendengar dengan seksama, ada kesedihan yang mendalam disana.

"Saat itu saya sudah putus asa, tapi tiba-tiba mendengar tentang pendapatan menjadi maid yang lumayan dari agen Momoi. Jadi saya coba-coba"

Akashi mengangguk-nganguk menanggapi cerita bagai dogeng yang tak bosan didengar.

"Lalu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Lalu ya sekarang saya jadi bekerja disini"

Akashi terkekeh geli. Maid nya ini semakin hari memang semakin akrab dengan nya, Kuroko sering bertanya pada Akashi tentang dunia bisnis dan itu memberi topic untuk percakapan mereka.

"Ettoo.. Jadi apa boleh saya pulang ke Tokyo? Tidak lama kok, saya pulang malam ini dan kembali pada senin pagi"

"Tentu Tetsuya. Apa perlu aku antar?"

"Tidak, Akashi-sama. Terimakasih. Anda mengizinkan saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Akashi tentu mengizinkan Kuroko pulang, walau Akashi sudah mikir-mikir tentang asupan yang ia butuhkan, tapi mau gimana lagi? Kan hanya sebentar.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu untuk beres-beres barang"

 _Greppp.._ tangan Kuroko ditahan Akashi.

"Tetsuya~ aku ingin 'makan' dulu, nanti Tetsuya sudah pergi aku bisa sangat kelaparan"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya malas, majikan nya kadang suka manja yang bikin Kuroko merinding.

"Disini?"

"Terserah Tetsuya"

"Kalau begitu dikamar saja"

Kuroko mengajak Akashi untuk kekamarnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya Akashi tak berhenti-henti mencium-cium pipinya.

.

.

Setelah bermain 3 ronde dengan berbagai gaya, mereka berdua menyudahi permainan yang tak pernah absen seharipun.

Kuroko mulai menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa, tidak banyak, hanya sebuah ransel yang berisi pakaian ganti dan uang.

Akashi yang masih tidur-tiduran di ranjang Kuroko memandang semua kegiatan Kuroko, tanpa ia sadar ia mengulas sebuah senyum yang sangat menawan.

.

.

Akashi mengantar Kuroko ke stasiun dengan mobilnya padahl Kuroko sudah menolak, tapi Akashi tetap ngotot mengantari.

"Tetsuya, janji jangan lama balik"

"Ha'i Akashi-sama"

Kuroko membungkuk memberi hormat kepada majikan nya sebelum memasuki stasiun. Akashi melambai-lambaikan tangan nya.

.

Akashi masuk kedalam rumahnya yang gelap. Ia tidak menghidupkan lampu ruangan lain.

Dengan tidak semangat, Akashi menghempas dirinya di kasur kingsizenya.

Sebelum Kuroko menjadi maid dirumahnya, ia memang sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri tapi semenjak ada Kuroko dan sekarang Kuroko izin sebentar, rasanya sepi, sunyi.

Akashi terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kuroko.

Akashi membalik-balikkan tubuhnya mencari spot yang nyaman untuk tidur tapi tetap saja tidak bisa tidur. Akashi memaksa mata nya untuk tertutup, tapi yang ia dapat malah bayang-bayang semua kegiatan seks nya dengan Kuroko.

"Arghh sial!"

Akashi junior sudah bangun hanya karena Akashi memikirkan Kuroko.

Akashi tersiksa batin dan butuh pelepasan.

Akashi berjalan ke kamar Kuroko, ia mengambil cd Kuroko dari dalam rak lemari. Dipilihnya cd berwarna biru muda yang menjadi ciri khas Kuroko.

Kemudian Akashi kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Celana ponggol yang tadi Akashi pakai sudah dilepas, celana dalam nya juga sudah.

Akashi membungkus penis nya dengan cd Kuroko, lalu mengocok penis nya sambil membayangkan Kuroko, tubuh rampingnya yang telanjang, desahan nya, wajahnya yang memerah, rasa bibirnya, rasa hangat jepitan dari lubang nya. semuanya.

"Tetsuya.. Tetsuyaa…"

Tangan Akashi yang tidak berbuat apa-apa ia gunakan untuk menaikkan bajunya, tampaklah perut kotak-kotak yang sudah lama ia bentuk dan selalu ia rawat.

Akashi menggigit ujung baju nya. tangan nya tidak berhenti mengocok Akashi junior yang berbalut cd Kuroko.

Akashi juga memaju mundurkan pinggang nya, membayangkan gaya doggy style yang sering ia pakai bermain.

Akashi meraih sabun cair yang berada didekatnya, sabun itu dituangkan pada cd Kuroko, lalu Akashi meremas cd itu sampai berbusa-busa.

Dibalutkan kembali cd itu pada penisnya dan Akashi mulai kembali mengocok penisnya.

Licin akibat sabun membuat Akashi dengan mudah mempercepat kocokan nya.

"Nghh… Tetsuyaa.. ahh.. Tetsuyaa.. Tetsuyaa…"

Nafas Akashi memburu tanda ia akan segera sampai klimaks nya.

"Ahhh…. Tett… su.. yaa.."

Sperma Akashi bercampur dengan busa sabun dan lengket di cd kuroko.

Akashi menormalkan nafasnya sambil bersandar di dinding kamar mandi. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah buat sendiri, rasanya memang lega tapi tak senikmat jika langsung melakukan seks.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kuroko yang telah berada di Tokyo bersiap-siap untuk ke makam orangtuanya.

Di perjalanan, Kuroko sempatkan membeli dua buket bunga yang telah dirangkai indah.

Di tempat pemakaman umum itu, Kuroko menghampiri dua makam yang bersebelahan. Letaknya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk pemakaman.

"Tou-san, Okaa-san, Ohayou Gozaimasu"

Kuroko meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa masing-masing ke makam orangtua nya. ia kecup dengan penuh hormat batu nisan yang menancap disana.

"Tou-san, Okaa-san, aku sekarang sudah mandiri, sudah bekerja dan tentu saja bekerja dengan rajin, tapi maaf hanya bisa menjadi seorang maid, tapi aku mendapat majikan yang baik meskipun aneh"

Kuroko duduk diantara makam orang tua nya. kedua tangannya dipakai untuk mengelus batu nisan masing-masing.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, kalian jangan marah ya karena aku sudah melakukan seks dengan majikan ku. Apa aku kurang ajar? Tapi dia yang memaksa terus malah minta lagi dan lagi"

Kuroko mencurhatkan pengalamannya. Tanpa ia sadar, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan nya.

"Tapi.. entah mengapa majikan ku ini membuat ku merasa bahagia. Walau sangat mesum, dia juga manja, jadinya lucu heheh"

Kuroko terkekeh sendiri. Kuroko merasa sangat nyaman bisa bercerita pada orang tua nya meski Kuroko dan orang tuanya berada di alam yang berbeda.

Kuroko tidak tahu kapan bulir airmata nya sudah mengalir deras, Kuroko terisak sedih.

"Aku merindukan kalian, Tou-san, Kaa-san.. hikks.."

Tagisan Kuroko berhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggang nya. Kuroko terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badan nya

"Akashi-sama?!"

"Sudah curhat nya?"

Akashi melepas pelukan nya pada Kuroko, lalu memberi hormat pada makan orangtua Kuroko.

"Kenapa anda disini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Sejak kapan anda disini?"

"Sejak Tetsuya bilang Tetsuya sudah mandiri"

Blush.. wajah Kuroko memerah berarti Akashi mendengar semua pembicaraan nya dengan orangtuanya. Memalukan. Sangat memalukan. Kuroko membalikkan badan nya tidak berani menatap Akashi.

Akashi malah membalikkan lagi badan Kuroko untuk menghadapnya. Dikecupnya dahi Kuroko. Jari-jari nya menyeka sisa airmata Kuroko yang masih tersisa di sudut mata.

"Tetsuya sudah selesai?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka memberi hormat terakhir sebelum meninggalkan makam itu.

'Ini majikan yang kumaksud, Tou-san Kaa-san' kata Kuroko dalam hati

.

.

"Akashi-sama kenapa anda bisa disini?"

Sudah kesekian kali Kuroko bertanya hal yang sama. Akashi pun sudah menjawab "Karena itu keinginan ku" tapi jelas Kuroko tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

Semalaman Akashi mencari tau tentang Kuroko, dengan kuasa nya tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya mendapat setiap informasi yang ia inginkan.

Pagi-pagi Akashi sudah berangkat ke Tokyo dengan Shinkansen. Di Tokyo, Akashi sudah meminta anak buah nya menyiapkan penginapan nya dan segala sesuatunya.

Seluruh kota di Jepang sudah Akashi datangi. Ia hafal betul jalanan kota Tokyo.

Awalnya Akashi sempat takut Kuroko tidak menginap di apartemen nya yang dulu sesuai alamat yang tertera di informasi, tapi ternyata masih disitu.

Memang saat Akashi sampai di apartemen Kuroko, Kuroko sudah tidak ada. Jadi Akashi menyusul ke tempat pemakaman.

Akashi terkekeh geli mendengar semua curhatan Kuroko tapi dia juga bahagia, karena dari sekian banyak topic yang bisa dipilih, Kuroko memilih dirinya sebagai topic pembicaraan pada orangtua Kuroko dialam sana.

Sekarang Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo, Akashi bilang dia sudah lama tidak ke Tokyo dan ternyata tidak ada perubahan yang menonjol.

Keduanya berbelanja ini itu dan semua Akashi yang bayar. Kuroko menolak pun sia-sia saja.

.

Petang menjelang malam, langit sudah tampak berwarna orange.

Akashi dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk berisitirahat disebuah taman yang ada di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Taman itu masih lumayan ramai, jadi Akashi dan Kuroko mendapat tempat yang agak di ujung.

"Akashi-sama, maaf jika lancing tapi bolehkah saya tahu tentang keluarga anda?"

Kuroko bertanya sesopan mungkin, ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan hidup Akashi, namun Akashi tak kunjung memberi jawaban

"Maaf jika tidak bo—"

"Boleh Tetsuya, tentu boleh"

Akashi menatap langit dimana matahari mulai bersembunyi.

"Keluarga ku tidak begitu dekat dengan ku. Saat tamat SMA aku sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayah ku yang sekarang terletak di Osaka. Mengumpulkan modal secukupnya dan mulai membuka perusahaan sendiri. Aku memtuskan tinggal di Kyoto, orangtua ku terlalu mengekang ku berbuat ini itu, aku tidak suka cara mereka"

Kuroko bisa merasakan aura kebencian mulai bertebaran. Ia tidak tahu menanggapi apa jadi hanya bisa diam-diam

Akashi tidak bercerita terlalu panjang karena menurutnya tidak ada yangmenarik dalam kisah hidupnya.

"sekarang aku punya Tetsuya yang akan menjagaku, iya kan?"

"Tentu Akashi-sama. Sebagai maid anda, itu sudah kewajiban saya"

Akashi tersenyum. Ia merasa lega mendapat maid yang begini. Seharusnya lebih cepat ia dapatkah maid ini. Tapi yasudah, asalkan maid ini tetap bersama nya.

.

.

Akashi mengajak Kuroko menginap di villa nya. villa nya sangat luas dan mewah.

Kadang Kuroko terheran-heran seberapa kaya sih majikan nya ini.

"Tetsuya, aku mau berenang. Mau ikut?"

"Berenang malam-malam?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak berenang. Besok pagi-pagi kita sudah akan kembali ke Kyoto. Hanya sebentar saja"

Sebelum ke villa ini, Akashi mengantar Kuroko ke apartemen nya untuk mengambil barang bawaan Kuroko.

Kolam berenang di villa Akashi termasuk cukup luas untuk ukuran kolam renang dalam rumah.

Akashi yang sudah memakai celana renang nya tanpa atasan langsung menyebur ke dalam air. Akashi berenang kesana kemari dengan bebas.

"Tetsuya, ayo!"

"Dingin, Akashi-sama"

Kuroko hanya duduk-duduk dipinggir kolam dengan kaki yang berada didalam air.

Akashi menyeringai licik, ia berenang dari dalam air mendekat ke arah Kuroko kemudian menarik kaki Kuroko hingga Kuroko tercebur kedalam air.

 _Byurrr.._

"Ughh.. Akashi-sama!"

Kolam itu tidak terlalu dalam, hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang lalu membawa Kuroko ke tepian kolam.

"Akashi-sama?"

"Shh Tetsuya, apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku menderita 'kelaparan'?

"Tapi baru sehari anda tidak 'makan'"

"Itu membuat ku sangat lapar"

Akashi menciumi pundak Kuroko, meremas bokong Kuroko, lalu menggesekkan tonjolan penis nya pada belahan pantat Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama.."

Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang selalu malu-malu saat mereka bermain

"Tetsuya, apa kau masih malu dengan kegiatan ini?"

"Eh?"

"Kita setiap hari melakukan ini, kenapa kau masih malu-malu?"

Kuroko diam tidak tahu menjawab apa. Kuroko hanya segan karena Akashi ini majikan nya, bukan pacarnya atau siapa nya.

"Ekspresikan dirimu Tetsuya, ini hanya tentang kita"

Akashi melepas celana Kuroko dan dalaman nya begitu pula dengan punya nya.

Tanpa aba-aba dan karena sudah lapar, Akashi langsung memasukkan penis nya kedalam lubang Kuroko.

"Arghh…"

Sensasi baru yang baru mereka rasakan. Rasa padat pada gesekan lubang yang ditambah dengan air, dan sensasi dingin dari air serta angin malam.

Akashi bergerak cepat. Ia tak tahan lagi, situasi dan kondisi ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Nghh Tetsuya,.."

"Akashi-sama.. pelan-pelan saja.. ahh"

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah sangat lapar"

Jipratan air menambah kesan erotis dalam permainan itu.

Akashi memeluk erat tubuh Kuroko agar penis nya tertancap semakin dalam.

"Ahh.. Akashi-sama.."

"Katakan jika ini nikmat Tetsuya.."

Akashi memaksa Kuroko untuk jujur. Masa Kuroko harus terus menerus merasa malu, Akashi ingin Kuroko yang juga agresif.

"Ahh.. ini.. n-nikmatt.. ahhh~"

Kuroko mendesah dengan leluasa, Akashi menyeringai melihat itu. Wajah Kuroko yang begini erotis lebih membuatnya bergairah. Tempo permainan semakin dipercepat, keduanya memburu kenikmatan yang tiada tara, tiada batas, namun hanya untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

Jam 6 pagi Akashi dan Kuroko kembali ke Kyoto. Akashi sudah menelepon Mibuchi dan mengabarkan akan masuk agak telat.

Perjalanan keduanya begitu singkat dan melelahkan tetapi penuh nikmat.

.

Rumah no.4 yang paling besar dikomplek ini kembali ditempati. Kuroko menghela nafas, sepertinya dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh lagi dari tempat ini, bahkan mungkin Kuroko sudah harus mengurus KTP untuk wilayah kependudukan Kyoto.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan ke kamar masing-masing.

Saat Kuroko sudah sampai di kamar nya, ia kaget melihat lemari pakaian nya yang terbuka padahal seingat nya sudah ia kunci.

Kuroko buru-buru mengecek lemarinya takut ada yang hilang, tapi semua masih aman hanya saja laci dalam lemari tempat ia menaruh dalaman nya sedikit berantakan.

Kuroko orang nya rapi dan teliti, jadi berantakan sendiri bisa langsung disadari.

"Akashi-sama.." Kuroko sedikit berteriak

"Ya Tetsuya?" Suara Akashi tidak kalah keras

"Kurasa ada maling yang masuk kerumah ini, lemari ku berantakan" seru Kuroko

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Akashi. Kuroko yang penasaran langsung keluar kamar dan melihat Akashi yang sudah buru-buru menuruni tangga sambil membawa tas kerja nya.

"Akashi-sama?"

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku harus ke kantor sekarang"

Kuroko semakin kebinggungan melihat tingkah majikan nya, sementara Akashi harap-harap cemas. Tidak mungkin kan Akashi mengatakan tentang pengambilan cd Kuroko sebagai bahan imajinasi.

Suara deru mobil yang di gas kencang terdengar nyaring.

Didalam mobil, Akashi bersyukur Kuroko tidak mengejarnya untuk bertanya dengan 'aksi maling nya'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Big Thanks buat **Taurus'99, nimuixkim90, Izumi-H** yang sudah sempat mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Big Thanks juga buat yang sudah mereview di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Review kalian, semangatku~

Thankyou juga buat semua yang udah baca, udah fav, udah follow.

semoga ff ini dapat menghibur ^^v

Terimakasih~


	7. Chapter 7

semoga masih ada yang betah baca~

.

 _ **WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

"Tetsuya.. cepat kemari, bantu aku menggosok punggung ku"

"Ha'i Akashi-sama"

Masih pagi tapi rumah itu sudah ribut karena pembicaraan yang memerlukan teriakan dari majikan dan maidnya.

Kuroko mematikan kompor gas yang dipakai untuk memasak, segera ia berlari menuju kamar majikan nya dan masuk dalam kamar mandi.

Akashi selaku majikan yang baik dengan senang hati memberikan Kuroko vitamin pagi yang padahal Akashi lah yang membutuhkan vitamin tersebut. Menggosok punggung hanya modus untuk membawa si maid tercinta masuk kamar mandi.

.

Mandi pagi itu berlangsung lama karena diberi perawatan 'khusus'

.

Kuroko menghela nafas lelah, tangan nya berkerut akibar terlalu lama bermain air. Tentu saja itu karena majikan nya meminta Kuroko untuk masuk ke dalam bathtube agar lebih enak di grepe-grepe.

"Tetsuya.. dimana jas merah ku?"

Baru saja keluar kamar bahkan pintu kamar belum tertutup, suara majikan nya terdengar lagi.

"Didalam lemari pintu kedua, semua jas anda ada disana"

"Tidak ada Tetsuya, aku sudah cari"

Kuroko terpaksa harus masuk kembali ke kamar Akashi, yang pertama ia lihat adalah Akashi yang telanjang. Badan nya tegap, sixpack, sungguh sexy. Otot kaki nya kekar, paha nya juga, dan penis nya yang besar menggelantung disana. Kuroko bisa merasakan darah nya berdesis naik. Memang Kuroko kan sudah biasa melihat Akashi telanjang, tapi kalau memperhatikan secara seksama itu jarang.

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya membuang pikiran suci nya yang telah kotor ternodai akibat perbuatan mesum dari majikan nya setiap hari. Kuroko membuka lemari pintu kedua, melihat satu persatu jas yang bergantung disana.

"Ini apa Akashi-sama? Ini apa?" Kuroko menarik keluar jas merah yang Akashi maksud lalu dengan geram menunjukkan dekat-dekat ke mata Akashi.

"Tapi tadi tidak ada, Tetsuya"

Akashi memasang muka lugu tidak bersalah yang membuat Kuroko semakin geram

"Cepat rapikan diri anda, saya akan melanjutkan memasak sarapan"

Kuroko membanting pintu kamar Akashi saatberjalan keluar.

"Hei! Tetsuya, tidak boleh marah-marah sama majikan"

Kuroko cuek saja, ia kembali ke dapur melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda disana.

.

15 menit kemudian, Akashi sudah rapi dengan setelan pakaian kerja. Akashi menyeringai melihat Kuroko yang membelakangi nya memasak sarapan.

Dengan langkah pelan-pelan, Akashi meremas pantat Kuroko dari belakang.

"Tet~ su~ ya~"

Kuroko tidak kaget lagi. Setiap pagi sering dibeginiin, dia sudah terbiasa.

"Anda sudah mengambil jatah pagi anda, Akashi-sama. Tidak ada bonus tambahan"

"Loh? Kan aku belum mengatakan apa-apa, kenapa Tetsuya percaya diri sekali membahas bonus tambahan?"

Blushh.. wajah Kuroko memerah. Majikan nya ini selain jago ranjang juga jago menggoda nya seperti ini.

"Tetsuya manis sekali dengan wajah yang memerah" bisik Akashi tepat ditelinga Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama!"

Kuroko berbalik dengan spatula ditangan nya yang siap untuk memukul si majikan, biar saja jika nanti gaji dipotong, toh gaji Kuroko sudah lebih-lebih. Tapi sayangnya, reflek Akashi sangat lincah sehingga dengan mudah menghindari gerakan Kuroko.

Akashi melepas tangan nya dari bokong Kuroko, ia berjalan ke meja makan sambil tertawa-tawa.

Diam-diam Kuroko tersipu malu mendapati majikan nya yang bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Majikan nya yang seperti itu terlihat sangat tampan.

.

Acara sarapan pagi selesai dalam waktu 40 menit yang dipenuhi berbagai adu mulut dan godaan maut.

Akashi dan Kuroko terlalu akrab sekarang. Kadang Kuroko bertanya pada diri nya sendiri, apa ia memang maid disini? Sebab posisi nya tidak seperti maid, malah seperti seorang… istri.

Kuroko bermaksud ingin bertanya juga atau berdiskusi dengan majikan nya itu, tapi ia takut dikata tak sadar diri akan posisinya. Jelaslah, Kuroko adalah maid disini, setiap bulan masih digaji.

.

Maid-maid lain yang juga bekerja dirumah ini sudah datang setelah barusan Akashi pergi ke kantor. Para maid mulai membersihkan lantai 1 sedangkan Kuroko naik ke lantai 2 untuk bersih-bersih juga.

Sebenarnya Kuroko sangat bersyukur karena diperlakukan special oleh majikan nya. dimana-mana orang bekerja kalau bisa akrab dengan majikan kan petanda bagus.

Drtt..Drtt..

Ponsel Kuroko yang berada disaku celana bergetar, buru-buru Kuroko menjawab panggilan masuk saat ia lihat nama majikan nya tertera sebagai penelepon.

"Tetsuya, map berisi dokumen untuk rapat hari ini tertinggal di ruang kerjaku. Tolong antarkan ke kantorku. Mapnya berwarna merah"

"Ha'i Akashi-sama"

Panggilan sudah terputus. Kuroko memejamkan matanya menahan emosi, belum setengah jam majikan nya itu tidak terlihat, tapi tetap saja membuat repot. Meski Kuroko sama sekali tidak keberatan karena ini bagian dari tugasnya, namun Kuroko menyadari entah mengapa majikan nya itu menjadi lebih manja dengannya, seperti mencari cara untuk selalu bersamanya.

.

.

Kuroko keluar dari taksi yang ia pakai jasa nya untuk membawa Kuroko ke kantor Akashi.

Gedung tinggi dengan desain yang benar-benar menawan sudah ada di area pandang Kuroko. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko berkunjung ke kantor Akashi.

Kuroko berjalan perlahan untuk menikmati perkarangan sekitar kantor yang tampak teduh, tanpa adanya satupun sampah.

Didepan pintu masuk, Akashi sudah menunggunya.

"Tetsuya"

"Ini dokumen nya, Akashi-sama"

"Sankyu, Tetsuya"

Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko yang sepertinya sangat senang melihat gedung kantornya, mata Kuroko berkilap-kilap seperti ada ribuan bintang disana.

"Tetsuya, jika kau mau, kau boleh melihat-lihat seluruh isi gedung ini"

"Hah? Benarkah itu, Akashi-sama?"

"Tentu, Tetsuya. Aku akan menemanimu"

Kuroko kegirangan seperti anak TK yang dibawa jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Bisa melihat dengan langsung seluruh isi gedung perusahaan yang paling terkenal di Jepang adalah suatu anugrah, menurut Kuroko.

Kuroko sangat antusias bertanya ini itu seputar gedung ini, Akashi pun tak keberatan memberikan jawaban terbaik.

.

Seluruh isi gedung sudah mereka jelajahi dalam waktu 2 jam lebih. Sekarang keduanya duduk di ruang kerja Akashi.

"Tetsuya, mau kopi?"

Akashi berjalan ke meja kecil di ujung ruangan.

"Biar aku saja yang membuatnya, Akashi-sama"

Kuroko juga ikut berjalan dan mendahului Akashi.

Dia dengan telaten meracik kopi tersebut hingga aroma nya mengguar mengharumi satu ruangan.

"Tetsuya mau dirumah, mau dikantor, tetap saja jadi maid, ya"

Kuroko tersinggung mendengar itu. Tangan nya yang tadi sudah mau menyerahkan secangkir kopi untuk Akashi ditarik kembali lalu Kuroko berjalan membuang muka melewati Akashi.

"Hei hei Tetsuya.."

Akashi menyusul Kuroko yang sudah duduk di sofa. Secangkir kopi yang memang untuk nya, Akashi ambil. Dinikmati cairan lekat hitam itu setelah ditiup beberapa kali.

"Hmm.. kopi buatan Tetsuya memang yang terbaik" puji Akashi.

Tokk.. Tokk..

"Sei-chan~ saat nya rapat"

Mibuchi datang untuk menjemput boss nya menghadiri rapat.

"Tetsuya, tunggulah disini sampai aku selesai rapat"

Titah Akashi pada maid nya yang dengan lugu angguk-angguk kepala.

Dengan begitu, Akashi dan Mibuchi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

.

.

3 jam berlalu dan Akashi belum kembali. Kuroko merasa bosan. Semua majalah yang ada diruangan itu sudah Kuroko baca.

Kuroko ingin keluar ruangan tapi masih belum hafal jalan, takutnya tersesat. Jadi Kuroko memutuskan untuk berdiri melihat pemandangan dari kaca besar tranparan yang ada disamping meja kerja Akashi.

Kaca itu sangat luas terbuka lebar, dari sana Kuroko bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi lainnya yang sebagian besar adalah gedung penting di kota Kyoto.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Kuroko hanya menolehkan kepala nya sebentar untuk memastikan siapa yang datang dan ternyata adalah Akashi.

Kuroko kembali memandangi view yang bisa mata nya lihat.

"Tetsuya sedang apa?"

Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko, mengikuti mata biru itu untuk melihat suasana kota Kyoto dari ketinggian ruangan nya.

"Sedang melihat-lihat. Bagaimana rapat anda, Akashi-sama?"

"Berjalan lancar"

Akashi menyelinap ke belakang Kuroko lalu memeluknya. Akashi mencium pundak Kuroko, mencium lehernya, menjilati lehernya untuk memberi rangsangan.

"A-Akashi-sama, jangan! Ini tempat umum"

"Hanya kita berdua disini, Tetsuya"

Akashi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko, mencium bibir ranum yang membawa candu. Kuroko membalas ciuman itu, ia juga sudah lihai dalam bermain lidah.

Tangan Akashi bergerak turun menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama.."

"Shh.. Tetsuya.. satu ronde saja"

Akashi membuka celana Kuroko, menggoda junior Kuroko yang ternyata sudah setengah bangun.

'Malu-malu tapi mau' batin Akashi.

Akashi membuka celana nya setengah hanya untuk mengeluarkan penis nya yang sudah tegang.

Akashi kembali membalikkan tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko menahan berat badan nya dengan telapak tangan yang ditekan pada dinding kaca.

Akashi menaikkan pinggul Kuroko agar pas dengan posisi penis nya.

"Tetsuya, aku masuk"

"Ahkk Akashi-sama.."

Akashi mendiamkan sejenak penisnya didalam lubang anal Kuroko, meresapi rasa yang langsung menjalar nikmat. Tidak beberapa lama, Akashi mulai bergerak.

"Ahh Akashi-sama.. ehmmm ahhh.."

"Nghh Tetsuya.."

Kuroko sebenarnya malu sekali. Mereka melakukan seks dihadapan dinding kaca transparan yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Kyoto. Kuroko berfikir bagaimana jika dari gedung lain ada yang melihat mereka, tapi pikiran nya tidak sanggup berfikir jauh karena rasa nikmat memaksa pikiran nya untuk melayang.

"Ahh.. Tetsuya~ kenapa kau selalu… rapat.. nhhh"

"Ti-tidak tahu.."

Samar-samar Kuroko melihat pantulan dirinya dan Akashi, melihat bagaimana pinggang Akashi bergerak maju mundur untuk menggapai kenikmatan. Hal itu membuat wajah Kuroko memerah sempurna.

"Ahhkkk~ Tetsuya.. aku sudah.. mau keluar.."

"S-saya juga.. Akashi-sama.."

Akashi mempercepat gerak pinggang nya, mengejar kenikmatan yang hampir mencapai puncak.

"Ah' Ah' Tetsuya.. Tetsuya…"

"Akashi-sama.. Akashi-sama…."

Keduanya bersandar didinding kaca setelah puncak kenikmatan berhasil di daki.

.

.

Akashi mengajak Kuroko makan siang di cafeteria dalam gedung itu. Awalnya Akashi ingin mengajak Kuroko ke salah satu restoran favorite Akashi yang berada tidak jauh dari kantornya, tetapi karena setelah jam makan siang Akashi harus kembali menghadiri sebuah rapat, dan waktu makan siang Akashi yang sudah banyak tersita oleh kegiatan panas mereka, jadilah mereka hanya makan siang di cafeteria, padahal cafeteria ini sudah setara dengan café-café kelas atas.

Ketika sedang khidmat menyantap makan siang, seorang karyawati mendatangi meja yang Kuroko dan Akashi tempati.

"Akashi-san, ini dokumen untuk rapat berikutnya"

Karyawati itu terlihat malu-malu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Kuroko yakin semua karyawan dan karyawati yang bisa bekerja di perusahaan Akashi adalah yang terbaik, lalu apa yang membuat Karyawati itu tampak gugup? Kuroko binggung.

"Oh, thanks"

Akashi menerima dokumen itu dan sedikit tersenyum. Karyawati itu hanya menunduk memberi hormat lalu buru-buru pergi.

Setelah kepergian karyawati itu dan karena moment yang tiba-tiba tadi, Kuroko menyadari satu hal. Hal itu langsung ditanyakan pada Akashi, karena memang menyangkut Akashi.

"Akashi-sama"

"Hmm?"

"Apa anda tidak mempunyai pacar? Atau orang yang anda sukai?"

Gerak gerik karyawati tadi telah memberi Kuroko pencerahan. Selama ini Kuroko memang tidak pernah melihat Akashi jalan dengan wanita mana pun, atau sekedar menelepon seseorang secara khusus, intinya yang berhubungan dengan hubungan Akashi dengan someone special, itu tidak ada.

Akashi lama terdiam sambil memandang Kuroko. Kuroko sempat berfikir, mungkin Akashi memang gay, buktinya teman main nya adalah Kuroko yang jelas seorang lelaki. Tapi Kuroko sadar lagi bahwa Akashi juga tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan laki manapun. Kuroko jadi penasaran.

"Aku tidak mempunyai pacar"

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi anda sangat tampan dan terkenal,pasti banyak yang menginginkan anda"

"Memang banyak yang menginginkan ku, tapi aku tidak menginginkan mereka"

"Hmmm.. lalu apakah ada orang yang anda sukai, Akashi-sama?"

Akashi terdiam lagi tapi wajahnya tersenyum. Kuroko dengan sabar menunggu jawaban berikutnya.

"Ada, Tetsuya. Aku menyukai seseorang"

Kuroko hanya menanggapi dengan "Ohhh.." . menurut Kuroko, itu wajar. Akashi kan juga manusia, punya perasaan, wajar saja jika menyukai seseorang, apalagi umur Akashi yang sudah dewasa. Tapi Kuroko penasaran siapa orang yang Akashi sukai, Kuroko menebak-nebak dalam hati, pastinya orang itu sangat istimewa. Kuroko hendak bertanya tapi ucapan Akashi duluan mendahului nya.

"Tadi aku yakin mendengar jelas Tetsuya mengatakan ku tampan, iya kan?"

Kuroko terdiam. Bisa ia rasakan rasa panas menjalar di pipinya. Malu, sangat malu. Kuroko mengutuk mulutnya yang sadar tidak sadar bisa berkata begitu.

Kuroko tidak menjawab Akashi, bahkan tidak melihat Akashi. Kuroko buru-buru menjauh dari Akashi dan berjalan keluar dari cafeteria dengan kepala yang ditunduk kebawah.

"Heii.. Tetsuyaa..?"

Majikan nya itu benar-benar… menyebalkan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat siapapun yang sudah membaca, yang sudah Fav, yang sudah Follow, terkhusus yang sudah Review. Semua bentuk dukungan kalian sangat menginspirasi saya :)

Big Thanks to reviewers **Izumi-H, Vanilla Parfait, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Liuruna, Kaluki Lukari, Divanabilla1717, vira-hime, Taurus'99, nimuxkim90, Anitayei, Nyanko Kawaii, asuka. souryou, Lisette Lykouleon, Free. FD, Hime-chan.**

Etto.. saya tidak terlalu pandai membalas review, tapi... ya.. terimakasih untuk tanggapan kalian, saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk ff ini, semoga kalian semua menikmatinya~

See you in next hotter chapter!

Terimakasih~


	8. Chapter 8

Jangan bosan membaca ff ini ya~

.

 _ **WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

Ting tong …

Ting tong …

"Ya, Tunggu sebentar.."

'siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi gini?'

Kuroko berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu utama karena suara bel yang tidak berhenti berbunyi. Kuroko membukakan pintu terburu-buru. Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut pirang panjang serta pakaian minim bahan dan sebuah koper berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Seijuurou-kun mana?"

"Maksud anda Akashi-sama? Akashi-sama sedang dikamarnya bersiap-siap"

Wanita itu langsung melenggang masuk sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

Kuroko berusaha mencegat, Kuroko tidak mungkin membiarkan orang tak dikenal masuk begitu saja kerumah tuan nya.

"Seijuurou-kun… Seijuurou-kun…"

Wanita itu memanggil-manggil nama kecil Akashi dengan logat yang sangat manja.

"Maaf nona, bisakah menjawab anda siapakah?"

Kuroko yang diabaikan masih berusaha bertanya. Wanita itu menolehkan kepala nya melirik Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Alex?"

Akashi turun dari lantai 2 dengan jas merah marun yang sudah melekat pada tubuh atletisnya, sungguh keren.

"Seijuurou-kunnnn…"

Wanita yang di panggil Alex itu langsung menerjang ke pelukan Akashi begitu Akashi sampai dilantai 1.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan Alex, ditambah sekarang Alex memanyunkan bibirnya untuk mencium Akashi tapi segera Akashi sumbat mulutnya dengan tisu yang selalu ada di kantong jas Akashi.

"Alex, lepas!"

"Ihh.. Seijuurou-kun jahat. Padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku kan kangen"

"Siapa peduli"

Akashi berjalan menjauhi Alex dan mendekati Kuroko yang masih terbinggung-binggung.

"Tetsuya, ohayou"

Cup! Akashi mengecup sekilas pipi Kuroko lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kuroko berblushing ria. Sementara Alex hanya ternganga dengan adegan di depan matanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-sama. Akashi-sama apa wanita ini tamu anda?"

"Oh, dia. Dia sepupu jauhku yang tinggal di Amerika, namanya Alexandra Garcia"

Alexandra Garcia yang baru kembali ke Jepang setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Amerika, dia dan Akashi dulunya sedikit dekat karena sering bermain basket bersama.

"Seijuurou-kun, dia siapa?"

"Maid pribadi ku"

"Maid? Hanya maid? Lalu kenapa kau mencium nya dan malah menolak ciuman ku?"

"Bukan urusan mu"

Akashi berjalan mendahului mereka untuk ke dapur. Saat Kuroko akan menyusul Akashi, Alex menarik tangan Kuroko dengan kuat.

"Hei, maid-kun! Bawa barang-barang ku ke kamar Akashi"

"Tapi saya harus melanjutkan memasak sarapan untuk Akashi-sama"

"Jangan membantah! Cepat saja. Aku yang akan memasak"

Kuroko dengan berat hati melakukan yang di minta oleh Alex.

.

Baru saja Kuroko sampai di kamar Akashi, suara panci jatuh, piring gelas pecah, air tumpah, terdengar dari dapur. Kuroko cepat-cepat meletakkan barang bawaan Alex dan berlari turun.

"Alex! Apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin memaksa sarapan untukmu"

"Memasak kau bilang? Kau lihat apa yang kau perbuat!"

Kuroko semakin berlari saat suara keras Akashi terdengar mengerikan.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tch.. Tetsuya kemana saja kau? Kau lihat, dapur jadi berantakan begini!"

"Maaf, Akashi-sama. Tadi—"

"Sudahlah! Aku sarapan di kantor saja!"

Akashi langsung menyambar tas kerja nya dan berjalan keluar. Kuroko dan Alex saling tatap tatapan. Kuroko merasa tidak senang karena biasanya pagi-pagi akan ada hal romantic tapi sekarang malah begini, dan lagi Akashi jadi ikut-ikutan membentak Kuroko. Ho-oh.. Kuroko sudah nyaman dengan perlakuan Akashi.

Sampai di pintu depan, Alex melambai-lambai untuk Akashi tapi Akashi abaikan. Akashi malah melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum seperti pagi biasanya saat mengantar Akashi untuk ke kantor.

Akashi berjalan menuju Alex dan Kuroko yang berdiri sebelahan. Alex sudah berfikir bahwa Akashi akan menghampirinya namun sayangnya Akashi malah menghampiri Kuroko.

Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko dengan mesra.

"Tetsuya, ittekimasu. Akan kutagih jatah pagi ini nanti malam" bisik Akashi.

Lagi-lagi, Kuroko blushing. Akhir-akhir ini Kuroko sering blushing padahal ini bukan pertama atau kedua kali Akashi begitu untuknya.

Kuroko melirik Alex yang ternyata telah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, antara wow atau oh my god. Sebuah ide iseng dengan jahat melintas di otak suci Kuroko dengan maksud membalas perlakuan Alex.

"Itterashai Akashi-sama"

Ucapan itu memang biasa saja, sama seperti pada umumnya, tapi yang menjadi special pada pagi hari ini adalah setelah Kuroko mengucapkan itu, Kuroko mengecup balik bibir Akashi.

Tatapan Alex semakin menjadi-jadi seperti what the fuck. Lantas Akashi yang tidak menyangka mendapat balasan seperti itu merasa sangat senang. Tidak tahu mengapa bisa senang tapi setelah sekian lama Akashi yang selalu duluan menggoda Kuroko, mengrepe-ngrepe dari mulai menolak tidak mau sampai akhirnya pasrah dan sekarang malah membalas. Ini moment yang wajib Akashi bahagiakan.

Akashi memandang Kuroko berbinar-binar lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata nya dan pamit berangkat.

Ketika mobil Akashi sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Alex menarik Kuroko ke dalam rumah. Pintu dibanting tertutup. Kemudian Alex mendorong Kuroko jatuh ke lantai.

Alex berjongkok di depan Kuroko, menjambak surai halus seindah langit pagi itu.

"Hei, kau hanya maid disini, jangan berlagak sok ya!"

"Maaf Alex-san, tapi itu hanya kegiatan rutin kami"

"Oh kau bahkan berani menjawab omongan ku ya.."

Alex sudah bersiap ingin menampar Kuroko, tapi Kuroko dengan tegas menepis.

"Alex-san setelah perjalanan jauh bukannya lebih baik anda beristirahat?"

"JANGAN MEMERINTAH KU BOCAH. Kau kira kau siapa, hah?"

"Saya maid pribadinya Akashi-sama"

Ya, itu benar. Kuroko adalah maid pribadi Akashi yang telah merasakan bagaimana hangat nya sentuhkan Akashi, yang sudah merasakan bagaimana merawat rumah Akashi dan juga merawatserta melayani Akashi. Kuroko tidak ingin terlalu merendahkan diri. Kuroko orang yang sopan dan akan sopan pula pada orang yang sopan, bukan pada wanita ini yang tiba-tiba muncul merusak mood pagi. Meskipun wanita ini adalah sepupu Akashi, kesopanan tidak dilihat dari siapa dirimu tapi dari bagaimana tingkahmu. Itu prinsip Kuroko.

"Saya permisi untuk beres-beres"

Kuroko membungkuk sopan, ia berjalan menuju tangga dengan biasa saja, tapi langkah kaki nya harus terhenti karena sebuah kalimat yang meluncur cepat bagai roket dari mulut Alex.

"Dasar maid tidak tahu diri, bukan nya bekerja malah menggoda majikan"

Badan Kuroko serasa lemas tak bertulang. Lunglai, bahkan kakinya gemetar tak karuan. Kalimat itu menyadarkan Kuroko akan posisinya. Kuroko sudah terlalu terbuai dan terlena dengan sebuah perlakuan manis Akashi yang setiap ada kesempatan selalu Akashi lancarkan. Kuroko tahu setiap hari dia masih beres-beres rumah dan setiap bulan masih menerima gaji, tapi peran nya bukan seperti seorang maid lagi. Dia terlalu special.

Alex melihat pergerakkan Kuroko yang terhenti dan gerak gerik aneh lainnya. Alex tahu bahwa dia berhasil menemukan kelemahan Kuroko.

"Oh.. apa kini kau sudah sadar, maid-kun?"

Alex berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang sudah berada di anak tangga pertama.

"kau . hanya . maid . disini ."

Alex membisikkan kata-kata yang penuh nada intimidasi dalam pengucapannya. Badan Kuroko semakin bergetar, hatinya terlalu lemah untuk mendengarkan itu.

Alex tersenyum bangga karena sudah menemukan senjata yang pas untuk melawan maid tidak tahu diri seperti Kuroko.

"Hei! Malah benggong. Sana beres-beres! Itu kerjaan mu"

Alex mendorong Kuroko jatuh lalu pergi meninggalkan nya.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Kuroko seharian ini mengerjakan semua pekerjaan nya dnegan tidak enak hati, pikiran nya masih melayang pada omongan Alex beberapa waktu lalu. Alex ada benarnya, tapi majikan nya senang apabila Kuroko melayani nya begitu, bukankah kesenangan majikan harus diutamakan? Kuroko binggung. Kuroko terus mempertanyakan apakah dia memang tidak tahu diri?

"Maid-kunnn….."

Lamunan Kuroko buyar karena suara Alex yang begitu nyaring meneriaki nya dari halaman belakang. Mau tak mau Kuroko datang menemui Alex.

"Ya Alex-san?"

"Buatkan aku jus apel yang enak"

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Alex tanpa segan meminta ini itu seolah-olah Kuroko adalah pembantu nya padahal Kuroko bekerja untuk Akashi, bukan Alex. Kuroko memang dengan senang hati akan membantu siapapun tapi kalau orang nya brengsek begini, siapa yang mau?

"Hei! Benggong lagi. Cepat dong!"

Kuroko diam saja dan membuatkan apa yang diminta.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kuroko datang kembali membawa nampan berisi segelas jus apel dingin.

"Ini jus nya, Alex-san"

Alex menyambar cepat gelas yang berdiri tegak diatas nampan.

Brrruuuy…

Baru seteguk dicicip, Alex menyemburkan jus apel yang terlanjur memasuki tenggorokan nya.

"Apa-apaan jus ini?"

"Tentu jus apel"

"Hah? Kau sengaja ingin mengerjai ku ya? Rasanya seperti air di parit jalanan dan kau menyebutkan jus apel? Berani sekali dirimu"

Alex mencampakkan gelas itu ke tanah. Gelas itu pecah dan sedikit serpihannya melukai kaki Kuroko. Alex menarik Kuroko ke dalam rumah dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi di lantai 1 didekat dapur.

Beberapa maid lain yang belum pulang dari shift sore hanya turut prihatin melihat Kuroko yang dianiaya. Mereka tidak berani ikut campur karena dulu sudah pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu. mereka hanya berdoa semoga Kuroko baik-baik saja.

.

.

Akashi menghubungi Kuroko tapi tidak di angkat-angkat. Akashi sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, hari ini semua dokumen tidak merepotkan. Akashi berencana mengajak Kuroko makan malam diluar tapi tak kunjung mendapati telepon nya dijawab.

Akashi berfikir mungkin Kuroko ketiduran atau…

Tiba-tiba Akash teringat dirumahnya sedang ada Alex. Akashi tahu betul sikap Alex yang suka berbuat ulah karena dulu setiap Alex datang berkunjung, ada saja maid Akashi yang jatuh sakit atau terluka.

Akashi mempercepat laju mobilnya, perasaan nya tiba-tiba tidak enak.

.

Tidak lebih dari 10 menit, Akashi sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Tetsuyaaa….?"

Nama pertama yang ia panggil adalah nama maid kesayangan nya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan nya, tapi telinga Akashi mendengar suara air yang mengucur deras yang disertai suara wanita dan laki-laki

.

Kuroko yang tadi sudah sempat terkena down mental tidak bisa berbuat nya mengigil kedinginan. Air yang memancur dari shower dan di arahkan pada tubuh nya telah membuat basah seluruh pakaian nya.

"Rasakan ini.. rasakan"

Alex menjambak rambut Kuroko, mengarahkan shower itu tepat di hadapan wajah Kuroko.

BLAMM!

"ALEX!"

Akashi berteriak dengan lantang dan mendorong tubuh Alex hingga membentur dinding.

"Tetsuya? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-Akashi-sama? O-Okaeri"

Akashi mengahmpiri Kuroko yang tersungkur di lantai marmer di dekat sudut kamar mandi, Akashi memeluk Kuroko sesaat, menhangatkan tubuh yang tak berhenti mengigil.

"Seijuurou-kun, kenapa kau sangat membela nya? dia hanya maid disini"

"Justru karena dia maid disini, aku selaku majikan nya harus memperdulikan nya"

"Tapi kenapa hanya dia? Maid lain kan tidak?"

"Itu karena dia special"

Alex terdiam mendengar jawaban Akashi, Akashi yang sekarang begitu lembut kepada seseorang, ini bukan seperti Akashi yang dulu ia kenal.

"Alex! Keluar dari sini sekarang! KE . LU . AR!"

Alex menendang ember yang kebetulan dekat dengan kakinya lalu dengan marah keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

"Tetsuya? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Ha'i Akashi-sama"

Akashi meneguk ludah susah payah, ia tahu seharusnya dalam kondisi begini ia harus memperhatikan kondisi Kuroko tapi apa daya dirinya yang junior nya sudah bangun karena melihat pose Kuroko saat ini. Baju putih yang ia kena kan sudah basah sampai tercetak jelas nipel nya dan lekuk tubuhnya, celana nya yang tersingkap keatas, rambutnya basah-basah, wajah nya teduh dan mata sayu. Akashi susah payah menahan nafas, tapi sayang gagal.

Akashi mengambil sabun cair, menuangkan di telapak tangan nya dan di gosok untuk menghasilkan busa. Selanjutnya busa-busa itu Akashi mainkan di seluruh tubuh Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama?"

"Maaf, Tetsuya, aku tidak tahan lagi. Tadi pagi tidak ada jatah"

Tubuh Kuroko yang sudah di lumuri busa sangat licin untuk dielus-elus. Akashi tidak peduli baju mahal nya terkena busa dan mulai basah.

Akashi melepaskan celana Kuroko. Jari Akashi yang sudah licin karena busa langsung dimasukkan ke dalam anal Kuroko.

"Ahh Akashi-sama"

Jari yang licin membuat Akashi dengan mudah keluar masukkan jari jari nya, sampai 3 jari yang bermain didalam sana. Tangan Akashi yang lain juga mengocok penis Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, bantu aku mengeluarkan Akashi Junior. Cepatlah"

Meskipun malu-malu Kuroko tetap melaksanakan apa yang Akashi minta. Tangan nya perlahan melepas ikat pinggang, lalu membuka kancing dan menarik turun resleting celana Akashi. Didalam sana gundukan yang sudah menggunung tercetak jelas. Kuroko menurunkan celana Akashi sampai ke mata kaki, lalu pelan-pelan menurunkan celana dalam Akashi. Penis Akashi langsung menyembul keluar.

"Mainkan, Tetsuya. Dia ingin sentuhan mu"

Masih dengan malu-malu, Kuroko mengocok penis Akashi perlahan yang membuat Akashi mendesah tertahan. Jari Akashi yang keluar masuk di lubang Kuroko juga semakin cepat.

"Nghh Tetsuya.."

"Akashi-sama.."

Kuroko tidak bisa bohong bahwa sentuhan Akashi memang nikmat. Lubang nya berkedut-kedut ria menerima setiap masukkan jari Akashi yang bermain.

Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko yang memerah tetapi menikmati. Mata nya tanpa sengaja melirik pada sebuah selang yang digantung di dinding belakang Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kita sudah lama tidak bermain-main kan?"

Akashi menghentikan permainan jari dan tangan nya. Kuroko pun ikut berhenti mengocok penis Akashi.

"Maksud anda?"

Akashi tidak lagi menjawab, ia tersenyum penuh maksud. Akashi memajukan tangan nya untuk menggapai selang itu, ia menunjukkan selang itu di hadapan wajah Kuroko. Kuroko saat ini bisa merasakan alarm bahaya yang sudah lama tidak berbunyi kini berdering kembali.

Ujung selang itu Akashi satukan pada keran di westafel. Air sudah merembes masuk dan keluar dari ujung yang satunya lagi.

"Akashi-sama.. jangan bilang kalau.."

Akashi hanya menyeringai. Benar seperti pikiran Kuroko, Akashi sekarang melebarkan anal Kuroko dengan dua jarinya lalu memasukkan selang itu ke dalam.

"Argghh.. ya-yamete Akashi-sama"

Lubang Kuroko terasa dingin karena air yang memancur dari selang didalamnya. Sensasi dingin yang menggelitik sangat membuatnya terangsang.

"Akash—"

Mulut Kuroko sudah duluan di sodok oleh penis Akashi sebelum Kuroko memohon lagi.

Akashi memaju mundurkan pinggulnya untuk merasakan rongga hangat mulut Kuroko. Hangat nya tidak kalah nikmat dengan rongga dibawah sana.

Kuroko tidak tahan lagi. Ia terbawa suasana yang begitu membangkitkan gairah. Kuroko turut memaju mundurkan kepala nya mengulum penis Akashi dengan cepat. Penis Kuroko juga sudah mau mencapai batas, permainan ini enak dan tidak bisa ditolak.

Akashi terkekeh melihat aksi Kuroko, akhir-akhir ini setelah mereka kembali dari Tokyo, Kuroko memang sudah tidak terlalu malu-malu untuk menerima rangsangan dan membalas rangsangan tersebut. Akashi suka Kuroko yang agresif tapi wajah nya tetap bersemu malu, menurut Akashi itu tingkah seduktif yang menggairahkan.

Kuroko bisa merasakan penis Akashi yang sudah berkedut-kedut serta nafas Akashi yang kian memburu. Tidak ingin ketinggalan puncak, Kuroko pun mengocok penis nya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Ahh Tetsuya.. Tetsuya semakin jago.."

"Hmppp Nghh.."

Rasa dingin dari suhu di kamar mandi tidak lagi terasa, panas yang menjalar ditubuh saat ini. Dan semakin berkeringat saat keduanya mencapai puncak. Sperma Akashi yang ditumpahkan dalam mulut Kuroko, sperma Kuroko yang muncrat begitu saja.

Mereka berdua mengatur nafas masing-masing tapi tersenyum bersama.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang terpaksa mereka order delivery karena Kuroko yang kelelahan jaid tidak bisa masak makan malam dan tidak bisa diajak jalan-jalan. Akashi berniat kembali ke kamar nya karena Kuroko juga bilang mau kembali ke kamarnya juga untuk istirahat.

Baru satu langkah memasuki kamar nya, yang mata beda warna itu lihat adalah Alex yang memakai lingerie hitam dan ber pose sexy di atas ranjang nya. alih-alih merasa terangsang, Akashi malah jijik dan ingin langsung keluar kamar.

"Tunggu.. Seijuurou-kun"

"Tch apa?"

"Kau sudah berubah ya?"

Alex tersenyum simpul, Akashi tidak mengerti jadi dia diam saja menunggu penjelasan berikutnya.

"Kau begitu peduli dan lembut dengan maid itu. kenapa?"

Kenapa? Akashi berfikir memang nya kenapa? Kan sudah jelas itu karena dia majikan yang baik yang wajib memperdulikan para pekerja nya. dan apa itu tadi? Lembut? Akashi malah merasa perlakuan nya kasar dan blak-blakan apalagi setiap sedang bermain.

"Apa karena dia special? Se special apa dia? Dia hanya maid, Seijuurou-kun. Kau malah terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan dengan nya, seks kalian memang panas tapi aku bisa merasakan kelembutan disana"

"Hah? Kau memata-matai ku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tadi saat kalian bermain di kamar mandi seusai kau mengusirku, aku hanya tak sengaja mengintip. Kalian membuat ku terangsang parah sampai aku harus meminjam mainan mu yang kau letak di kotak bawah kasur. Hahaha.. sepupu ku yang ganas bisa punya mainan begini ternyata"

Alex mengeluarkan mainan yang berbentuk panjang lonjong yang pernah Akashi pakai saat meminta Kuroko untuk bermasturbasi.

"Tch dasar jalang. Pastikan kau membuang itu!"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian mulai melakukan?"

"Sejak hari pertama dia bekerja, sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu"

"sudah 6 bulan? Hahaha.. ne Seijuurou-kun, apa kau yakin sudah cukup bermain hanya dengan maid itu? dia laki-laki kan? apa penis mu tidak kangen dengan lubang yang lebih hangat daripada lubang anal?"

Akashi tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, sejak kecil Alex memang sudah centil, sering menggoda Akashi tapi Alex itu sepupu Akashi dan Akashi tidak akan mau menyentuhnya.

"Maaf Alex, punya ku sudah nyaman dengan lubang nya"

Akashi berkata jujur, itu kenyataan. Akashi sudah tidak pernah bermain diluar. Dia hanya selalu menagih jatah pada Kuroko.

"Are.. kau jadi jinak sekarang"

Alex turun dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan lenggak lenggok menuju Akashi.

"Alex, tadi kau bertanya kenapa aku peduli padanya, itu karena dia maid ku. Lalu kenapa aku lembut dengan nya, itu juga karena dia maid ku, kemudian kenapa dia special bagiku, jawaban nya juga karena dia maid ku, dan terakhir, se special apa dirinya, se special perasaan ku yang sudah menginginkan nya lebih dari posisi nya yang hanya seorang maid"

Langkah Alex terhenti. Akashi itu tidak suka memberitahu hal pribadi begini, tapi ini telinga Alex dengar sendiri seluruh pengakuan sepupu jauhnya. Alex tidak mengerti seberapa Kuroko adalah special bagi Akashi, namun dengan seluruh perkataan Akashi barusan, Alex sadar sepupu nya ini jatuh cinta pada maid nya sendiri.

Akashi keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar perlahan. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari depan kamar nya, Akashi mengatakan

"Alex, pastikan kau besok pagi-pagi sudah pergi dari sini maka akan ku maafkan semua perlakuan mu terhadap maid ku"

Alex juga baru sadar, dalam urusan percintaan, Akashi tipe yandere akut.

.

.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi membuka pintu kamar Kuroko yang tidak terkunci dan mendapati maid nya itu sedang mengobati luka di kakinya akibat serpihan kaca tadi sore.

"Akashi-sama? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku ingin tidur disini malam ini, boleh kan?"

"Tentu, Akashi-sama. Tapi kasur disini tidak seempuk yang dikamar anda"

"Itu karena Tetsuya selalu menolak setiap aku bilang mau membelikan kasur baru, Tetsuya selalu bilang akan jarang digunakan"

"Tapi itu benar, Akashi-sama. Hampir setiap malam anda membawa saya ke kamar anda untuk tidur bersama, kamar saya hampir tidak terpakai, kan"

Akashi terkekeh perlahan lalu Akashi duduk disamping Kuroko dilantai kamar yang berkeramik putih.

"Apa itu sakit, Tetsuya?"

Akashi menunjuk luka gores pada kaki Kuroko, tangan Kuroko dengan handal membalutkan plester.

"Tidak sakit lagi kok"

Akashi hanya memperhatikan bagaimana maid nya ini benar-benar multifungsi, bisa apa saja. Katakan pada Akashi bahwa Akashi lah majikan yang paling beruntung didunia ini karena mendapat maid seperti Kuroko.

Setelah selesai membalut kakinya, Kuroko membereskan barang-barang P3K nya. ia kemudian memandang Akashi dengan serius.

"Akashi-sama, ada yang mau saya bicarakan"

"Apa itu Tetsuya? Katakan lah"

"Anoo.. begini.."

Kuroko meremas-remas ujung baju nya untuk menghalau kegugupan.

"Hmmm?"

"Begini Akashi-sama, saya ingin mengundurkan diri"

DEG! Jantung Akashi seperti berhenti memompa darah. Mata nya membulat sempurna. Apa-apaan maid nya ini? Mau berhenti begitu saja?

"Tetsuya katakan padaku bahwa kau sedang bercanda"

"Tidak bercanda Akashi-sama"

"Katakan itu bercanda!"

"Tapi saya serius"

Akashi frustasi. Akashi mencengkram erat kedua bahu Kuroko.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Kenapa begitu?"

"Etto.. karena.. karena saya rasa saya telah gagal menjadi maid anda"

"Hah? Alasan darimana itu? tolong jangan ngawur"

"Itu benar Akashi-sama. Saya baru tersadar hari ini, saya ini pasti menjijikkan kan? saya lupa posisi saya sebagai maid dan saya malah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan anda. Pecat saja saya, Akashi-sama. Saya ikhlas"

Akashi mencengkram semakin kuat, Akashi tidak bisa terima dengan apa yang Kuroko bilang, lebih tepatnya Akashi tidak mau menerima alasan itu. Akashi sudah menemukan maid yang pas, cocok dengan kriteria nya, multifungsi pula, dan yang paling penting, sudah membuat Akashi nyaman dan segera jatuh hati. Mana mungkin Akashi bisa melepaskan nya, kan? mana mau Akashi melepas nya.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku baik-baik"

Akashi menunggu sampai Kuroko berani menatap nya, di kedua matanya. Akashi menarik nafas mempersiapkan setiap kata-kata nya.

"Tetsuya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Tetsuya sudah menjadi maid yang sangat bagus. Tetsuya adalah maid terbaik yang pernah kudapat. Lalu tentang hal tidak-tidak, apa maksud Tetsuya tentang seks? Itu kan aku yang menggoda mu, dan aku tidak keberatan jika sekarang Tetsuya sudah bisa membalas godaan ku, justru aku senang. Jadi aku tidak mungkin melepas mu, apalagi memecatmu, itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah aku lakukan"

Kuroko rasanya ingin menangis terharu, Kuroko tidak tahu Akashi punya sisi lembut begini. Rasanya begitu bahagia di puji sedemikian rupa oleh majikan sendiri.

"Tetsuya, ku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak berkata seperti itu lagi. Ini yang pertama ku dengar sekaligus yang terakhir. Paham?"

Kuroko tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Kuroko tidak pernah membayangkan menjadi maid bisa menjadi sebahagia ini. Apa berita di Koran yang sering Kuroko baca adalah bohong tentang para maid yang menderita oleh majikan mereka? Soalnya yang Kuroko dapati adalah kehangatan begini.

"Ha'i Akashi-sama, maafkan perkataan saya tadi, saya akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik"

Tanpa Kuroko minta, bibir nya telah menyunggingkan senyum yang mampu membuat hati Akashi berdebar kencang. Akashi menarik Kuroko dalam pelukan nya. kedua nya tersenyum dalam kehangatan yang terbentuk antara majikan dan maid nya.

Moment selanjutnya sudah kita ketahui bersama bahwa sampai ayam berkokok menyambut fajar pun, majikan dan maid nya itu masih asik bermain.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang masih mau membaca sampai di chapter ini..

Big Thanks buat yang sudah Fav / Follow. Special Big Thanks to **Vanilla Parfait, Nyanko Kawaii, Taurus'99, Kaluki Lukari, Divanabila1717, Izumi-H, Guest, Jung HaRa** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review di chapter sebelumnya, Big Thanks juga buat reviewers di chapter-chapter terdahulu. saya benar-benar terharu dan bersemangat huhu~

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Tetsuya, siapkan barang-barang mu seperlunya saja"

"Hah? apa maksud anda Akashi-sama?"

Akashi mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas yang ternyata adalah tiket pesawat class VIP. Kuroko melihat seksama tiket itu yang satunya tertera nama Kuroko, satu nya lagi nama Akashi. Kuroko tidak ingat kapan pernah memesan tiket atau memberikan passport nya untuk dipesanin tiket.

Kuroko melihat lagi tujuan yang tertera di tiket itu. John F. Kennedy.

Kuroko terkejut, lalu semakin terkejut saat melihat tanggal keberangkatan nya. BESOK!

.

.

.

#EmployerAndHisMaidGoToNewYork.

See you :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

"Akashi-sama apa kita benar-benar akan pergi ke Amerika?"

"Tentu saja Tetsuya, tiket nya sudah ku beli"

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kesana, Akashi-sama?"

"Untuk menganti suasana permainan kita"

"Saya yakin anda bercanda"

"Aku serius Tetsuya"

"Lalu mengapa sekarang anda mengajak saya berbelanja baju?"

"Tetsuya tidak punya jas atau sejenisnya kan? maka sekarang kita harus membeli itu. aku tidak keberatan jika harus membeli di New York tapi aku takut tidak sempat lagi. Begitu sampai disana kita akan langsung menghadiri pertemuan besar-besaran dari perusahaan-perusahaan ternama di dunia"

"Oh jadi untuk pertemuan"

Akashi tepuk jidat. Padahal tadi niat nya mau isengin maid nya ini. Tadi pagi Akashi baru memberitahu tentang keberangkatan mereka ke Amerika, dan sekarang Akashi sedang mengendarai mobil membawa Kuroko ke pusat pembelanjaan Kyoto untuk membeli beberapa setelan jas untuk Kuroko.

Sesampai di pusat pembelanjaan, Akashi langsung membawa Kuroko pada salah satu toko baju yang paling sepi karena itu toko paling mahal.

"Selamat datang tuan"

"Carikan dia setelan jas yang paling cocok"

"Baik, tuan. Mari sebelah sini"

Kuroko mengikuti pelayan yang menunjukkan arah ke bagian jas pria. Kuroko diminta untuk memilih-milih pakaian yang ia minati, Kuroko harus meneguk ludah berkali-kali melihat harga yang tertera di jas tersebut. Kuroko berusaha mencari yang paling murah saja, bagaimana pun ia ini harus sadar diri kan? tapi bahkan yang paling murah adalah 100000 Yen = 11jutaan rupiah.

"Apa tuan sudah menemukan yang cocok?"

"Eh? Etto… i-iya, ini saja"

"Baiklah tuan, sebelah sana ruang gantinya"

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang sudah berjalan di belakang nya.

Setelan jas dicoba. Warna abu-abu dengan less hitam, celana kain warna abu-abu. Kuroko keluar dari ruang ganti, Akashi yang memang duduk menghadap ruang ganti pada sofa yang sudah disediakan langsung melihat Kuroko. Lalu Akashi geleng-geleng.

Kuroko kembali ke ruang ganti dan mencoba beberapa setelan jas lagi yang ia pilih lagi dan beberapa yang di pilih para pelayan. Tapi semua tidak ada yang Akashi anggap cocok.

Akashi bosan karena tidak ada yang para pelayan itu pilih cocok dengan matanya, terpaksa Akashi yang milih sendiri. Akashi berjalan-jalan sekitar jas pria, lalu hanya dengan sekejap mata, ia sudah menemukan setelan yang jas.

Akashi membawa yang ia pilih kedalam ruang ganti Kuroko, tanpa minta izin langsung masuk kedalam.

"Akashi-sama?"

Kuroko terkejut karena dirinya masih telanjang dan hanya memakai celana dalam.

"Wah.. Tetsuya sudah menyambutku ya"

"T-tolong keluar dulu Akashi-sama, saya belum berpakaian"

Akashi menaruh jas yang ia pilih tadi ke gantungan yang tersedia, kemudian Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko sementara Kuroko terus mundur hingga sudah mentok ke tembok. Ruang ganti ini memang lumayan luas, kira-kira cukup untuk memuat 5 orang yang berbadan sedang dengan masih tersisa ruang untuk bernafas.

Akashi mengikis jarak diantara nya dengan Kuroko dengan menyatukan bibir mereka. Lidah Akashi menerobos masuk dan bermain dalam rongga mulut Kuroko.

Tangan Akashi menjalar di seluruh kulit lembut yang membalut daging didalam nya. kulit Kuroko begitu mulus, tanpa noda, kecuali noda merah yang tiap malam Akashi beri.

"Akashi-sama… i-ini tempat umum."

"Hmmm? Memang nya kenapa jika tempat umum, Tetsuya?"

"Nan-nanti ada yang lihat"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan seorang pun melihat Tetsuya yang begini, hanya aku saja"

Wajah Kuroko memerah mendengar membelaan Akashi. Akashi dengan jelas merasakan cemas dari Kuroko yang terus-menerus melirik pintu.

"Tetsuya, apa Tetsuya sebegitu takut?"

Akashi membelai pipi kenyal Kuroko, memandang wajah Kuroko dari dekat. Akashi tidak tahu harus menyatakan maid nya ini ganteng atau cantik, jadi mungkin manis dan imut lebih tepat.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepala nya karena malu luar biasa.

"Baiklah jika begitu Tetsuya"

Kuroko baru saja ingin bernafas lega karena berfikir Akashi mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan permainan.

"Kita selesaikan dengan cepat"

Tapi ternyata pikiran nya salah, Akashi, majikannya ini tetaplah mesum.

Akashi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko yang langsung bertatapan dengan cermin. Akashi menciumi seluruh punggung belakang Kuroko, meremas-remas bokong Kuroko dan juga mencium kedua bokong itu.

"Nghh.."

Kuroko meskipun takut-takut tapi tetaplah merasa terangsang. Akashi menyeringai mesum dan mulai membuka kancing celana nya serta menarik turun resleting nya. Akashi mengeluarkan junior nya yang sudah mulai mengeras. Akashi memukul-mukulkan penis nya yang sangat kekar ke bokong Kuroko, menggesek-gesekkan pada belahan bokong Kuroko sampai ereksi sempurna.

Kemudian Akashi menarik turun celana dalam Kuroko dan membiarkan jatuh hingga mata kaki.

"Tetsuya, aku masuk ya"

Akashi berbisik ditelinga Kuroko sembari menjilat dan menggigit kecil daun telinga itu. Kuroko menutup matanya tidak berani melihat kaca yang menampilkan pantulan dirinya dengan Akashi yang mulai memasukki lubang nya.

"Ahkk.. A-Akashi-sama.."

"Hmmmm Tetsuya.."

Penis Akashi pelan-pelan masuk seluruhnya. Akashi menenggelamkan wajah nya pada perpotongan leher Kuroko sambil mencium-cium kecil disana.

Akashi mulai bergerak perlahan. Tangan nya yang tadi pada pinggang Kuroko berpindah pada tangan Kuroko yang menempel di kaca menahan beban.

"Ah Ah Akashi-sama.."

"Enghh.. Tetsuya buka mata mu"

"Tidak mau, Akashi-sama. Nghh hmmpp.."

"Ahh.. kenapa Tetsuya.. buka lah"

Akashi kembali menjilat-jilat daun telinga Kuroko. Dan berbisik seduktif disana.

"Buka lah Tetsuya"

Kuroko akhirnya membuka matanya, wajah nya langsung memerah melihat pantulan pada kaca.

Dirinya yang telanjang dan Akashi yang menusuk nya keluar masuk, penis Kuroko yang mengantung-gantung dengan tegang dan Akashi yang terus mencium leher dan telinga nya bergantian.

"Ah Tetsuya, lihat! Lihat bagaimana penis ku masuk dalam lubang nikmat mu.. ngghh"

"Akashi-sama, jangan berkata begitu.. ahhkk.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau semakin terangsang? Hmmm? Ahh.. Tetsuya.."

Kuroko tidak menjawab tapi memang benar apa yang Akashi katakan. Gerakan Akashi semakin cepat, Kuroko semakin memerah menyaksikan begini lah gerakan menusuk majikan nya yang begitu liar.

Pertunjukkan itu membuat Kuroko sangat terangsang. Melihat adegan seks dimana dia sendiri pemain nya.

Akashi memainkan penis Kuroko dengan sebelah tangan nya, mengocok cepat batang yang berkedut-kedut itu.

"Ahh Ahh j-jangan Akashi-sama.. nghh aku bisa.. langsung ke-keluar.. nghhh"

"Sebentar lagi Tetsuya… hahh.. ahh.."

Kuroko mengigit bibir bawah nya untuk merendam suara desahan yang sering lolos keluar. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang tanpa segan memanggil-manggil nama Kuroko dengan nada yang seduktif.

"Tetsuya.. ahh nghh Tetsuya.."

Kuroko tidak tahan lagi, sebelah tangan nya yang tidak digenggam oleh tangan Akashi, Kuroko gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Mengigit bibir bawah sedikit menyakitkan.

Tempo tusukan Akashi dan kocokkan Akashi semakin cepat, Kuroko memejamkan matanya saat penis nya sudah berkedut-kedut dan langsung menyemburkan sperma kental mengenai kaca. Disaat yang sama, lubang Kuroko juga terasa penuh oleh sperma Akashi.

"Ahhh…" Akashi melenguh panjang.

Kuroko melepas tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Ia melihat pada sperma nya yang banyak mengenai kaca dan lantai.

"Akashi-sama ini bagaimana?"

Akashi yang sudah tahu maksud Kuroko, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana nya dan menyerahkan pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menerima sapu tangan itu dan berjongkok membersihkan lelehan sperma nya setelah memakai kembali celana dalam nya yang juga sudah lengket karena sperma Akashi yang merembes keluar dari lubang anal.

Akashi terkekeh melihat Kuroko yang sibuk mengelap kaca, lalu Akashi berjongkok disamping Kuroko.

"Bahkan disini Tetsuya juga menjadi maid bersih-bersih ya" ejek Akashi.

Kuroko ingin menumbuk majikan nya itu tapi duluan Akashi menghindar.

"Ini kan karena Akashi-sama"

Akashi hanya tertawa lalu mencium pipi Kuroko sebentar.

"Aku keluar duluan, jas untuk mu yang warna biru muda itu, sudah ku pastikan pasti cocok. Segera susul aku setelah menghilangkan bukti permainan"

Akashi pun keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut setelah merapi-rapi kan penampilannya.

Saat suara pintu tertutup sudah terdengar, Kuroko tidak berhenti tertawa-tawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Apa tadi Akashi bilang? Bukti permainan? Entah kenapa bagi Kuroko itu sangat lucu. Kuroko jadi mengingat-ingat sudah berapa banyak bukti permainan nya dengan majikan nya itu? apa masih bisa dihitung?

Kuroko menghentikan tawanya dan segera membereskan sesuatu yang kata Akashi adalah bukti permainan.

.

Akashi kembali duduk di sofa depan ruang ganti, tak lama kemudian Kuroko sudah keluar juga. Kuroko memang tidak mencoba jas itu karena badan nya sudah lengket-lengket apalagi bagian pantat ke kakinya, lagian majikan nya bilang itu sudah pasti cocok.

Kuroko tidak berani mengangkat kepala nya tinggi-tinggi takut jika ternyata ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di ruang ganti tadi.

Akashi berdiri dari duduk nya dan mendekati Kuroko lalu berbisik.

"Jangan begitu, biasa saja. Kau hanya membuat orang semakin curiga"

Kuroko langsung menegakkan kepala nya. tidak ada yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan mencurigakan, semua masih normal.

"Ayo"

Akashi memimpin jalan menuju kasir, membayar untuk jas yang akhirnya beruntung terbeli.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari toko tersebut. Kuroko mendekati Akashi dan berbisik pula

"Akashi-sama, barang bukti permainan sudah diamankan"

Akashi melirik Kuroko dengan tatapan heran, Kuroko menunjukkan sapu tangan Akashi yang sudah Kuroko masukkan kedalam saku celana nya. Akashi tidak tahu mau berkomentar apa, akhirnya hanya menarik Kuroko cepat keluar dari toko.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung, selamat datang kembali"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

saya minta maaf karena perjalanan mereka harus tertunda ke chapter depan, saya terlalu banyak fangirlingan sih jadi buang-buang waktu #INICURHAT. tapi saya usahakan secepat-cepatnya. mohon menunggu huhu.. jangan marah ya ^^v

Big Thanks banget bagi yang sudah baca sampai di chapter ini, apalagi bagi yang sudah Fav dan Follow. Special Big Thanks buat **Free. FD, vira-hime, Kaluki Lukari, Izumi-H, Divanabila1717, Nyanko Kawaii, Vanilla Parfait, Taurus'99, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Naruhina Sri Alwas** yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review, terlebih yang sudah memberi ide dan inspirasi, saya sangat merasa terdukung :')

Terimakasih~


	10. Chapter 10

_**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **#EmployerAndHisMaidGoToNewYork.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

Jam 9 malam, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah beres-beres semua perlengkapan yang akan dibawa ke NewYork, padahal mereka sudah mulai beres-beres sejak sore tapi karena Akashi banyak main-main jadinya selama ini. Mereka tidak banyak membawa baju, hanya beberapa pasang, celana dalam memakai yang kertas yang sekali pakai buang. Hanya satu koper saja yang mereka bawa, Akashi bilang gabungin aja. Akashi juga membawa sebuah tas yang di isi laptop dan dokumen kerja.

Akashi memakai kaos lengan panjang bewarna putih lalu sebuah mantel coklat dan celana jeans hitam. Kuroko memakai kaos lengan sesiku berwarna hijau tua dan mantel hitam serta celana jeans biru. Mantel yang Kuroko gunakan adalah milik Akashi.

Tin.. tin..

Suara klakson dari depan rumah Akashi sudah terdengar menandakan supir yang menjemput telah tiba. Akashi menyeret koper nya dan di letakkan di bagasi mobil. Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di bangku belakang, karena dibangku depan sudah diduduki Mibuchi. Mibuchi ikut selaku sekretaris Akashi.

"Huaa.. Tet-chan juga ikut ya?"

"Doumo Mibuchi-san"

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berjalan meninggalkan komplek perumahan RakuzanKyoto menuju stasiun kereta api. Mereka harus naik shinkansen yang berangkat jam 10 malam menuju Tokyo, setelah itu baru ke bandara Haneda kemudian berangkat menuju New York pukul 4 pagi dengan pesawat All Nippon Airways.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun, Kuroko hanya memandang keluar jendela. Menatapi lampu-lampu yang berkelap kelip di sepanjang jalan.

"Tetsuya? Kau kenapa?"

Akashi bisa merasakan Kuroko yang sepertinya berlagak aneh, gugup, dan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-sama"

"Apa Tetsuya kelupaan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga"

"Tidurlah jika Tetsuya mengantuk"

"Ha'i Akashi-sama"

Kuroko tidak bisa tidur. Pemandangan diluar mungkin lebih indah. Meski sudah malam, kendaraan di jalan raya tetap ada yang berlalu lalang, beberapa kali Kuroko juga melihat orang-orang mabuk yang berjalan sana sini. Akashi sedang mengobrol dengan Mibuchi tentang bisnis yang nanti akan mereka kerjasama kan dengan salah satu perusahaan di Amerika. Sesekali Akashi melirik Kuroko yang memang memandang keluar jendela tetapi tidak benar-benar menatap pemandangan diluar.

.

.

Stasiun tidaklah ramai, maklum saja ini sudah malam. Shinkansen yang akan mereka naiki sudah bersiap meluncur, Akashi dan Kuroko duduk bersama sedangkan Mibuchi terpisah jauh.

"Tetsuya, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Saya baik-baik saja Akashi-sama"

Akashi tidak tenang melihat maid nya seperti mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya, tidurlah. Kau pasti mengantuk"

"Ha'i Akashi-sama. Apa Akashi-sama tidak mau tidur juga?"

"Kau duluan saja"

Kuroko menyamankan posisi duduknya. Akashi mengeluarkan laptop yang ia bawa untuk menyelesaikan beberapa file perusahaan.

Kuroko mulai terlelap dengan kepala yang bersandar pada sandaran tempat duduk, lama-lama kepalanya mulai merosot dan berakhir di pundak Akashi. Akashi sedikit tersontak kaget, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Akashi menyimpan kembali laptopnya, lalu menyamankan kepala nya diatas kepala Kuroko setelah mencium pucuk kepala Kuroko.

.

"Sei-chan! Sei-chan!"

Mibuchi mengoyangkan tubuh boss nya yang tertidur sangat lelap dengan maidnya. Shinkansen sudah berhenti bergerak karena sudah capai tujuan.

Kuroko duluan terbangun karena suara Mibuchi yang sangat bising, namun Kuroko kesulitan mengangkat kepala nya sebab ada beban yang menganjal. Saat Kuroko sadar bagaiman posisi nya tertidur dengan majikan nya, Kuroko merasa sangat malu, apalagi Mibuchi melihat mereka.

"Akashi-sama" Kuroko memukul-mukul pelan tangan Akashi yang berada di atas paha nya.

Akashi membuka mata perlahan lalu dengan sadar mengangkat kepala nya.

"Kita sudah sampai Akashi-sama"

Akashi melihat Kuroko disampingnya, lalu Mibuchi didepan nya. astaga, Akashi tidak sadar dia bisa tidur senyenyak itu, dia baru tahu ternyata tidur 'secara baik-baik' bersama maid nya sangat nyaman dan nyenyak.

Tidak mau image nya hancur, Akashi langsung berdiri tegap dan berjalan meninggalkan Mibuchi yang terkikik geli sedangkan Kuroko yang masih malu.

.

.

Akashi, Kuroko dan Mibuchi sudah bersiap di boarding gate. Semakin kesini, semakin Akashi merasakan kecemasan dari maid nya itu. akashi tidak tahan lagi, dia bukan paranormal yang bisa melihat ke dalam pikiran orang, jadi Akashi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko untuk menghadap Akashi.

"Tetsuya, katakan sejujurnya, ada apa dengan mu?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa Akashi-sama"

"Jangan membohongiku!"

Kuroko jadi salah tingkah, dia tidak berani mengatakan apa yang dia cemaskan, tapi majikan nya ini terus memaksa dan terus memperdekat jarak wajah mereka.

"Anoo.. saya.. hanya takut naik pesawat"

Akashi bengong. Kuroko bukan anak kecil, bahkan anak kecil tidak takut naik pesawat.

"Saya baru pertama kali ini naik pesawat"

Kuroko bukan orang kaya, ia datang dari keluarga sederhana. Naik pesawat adalah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap mewah. Sementara bagi Akashi, naik pesawat sudah seperti naik ojek. Akashi punya pesawat pribadi tapi karena tiket kali ini dipesan dari New York oleh rekan yang mengundang Akashi, makanya Akashi tidak naik pesawat pribadinya. Tiket untuk Kuroko, Akashi yang pesan. Rekan nya itu hanya menyediakan tiket untuk Akashi dan Mibuchi.

Suara dari pengeras suara memberitahu bahwa pesawat yang akan berangkat ke New York akan segera lepas landas, para penumpang diharapkan segera masuk kedalam pesawat.

Akashi sudah bersiap-siap untuk jalan menuju gerbang pesawat, tapi Kuroko malah berdiri pelan-pelan serta gemetaran.

Akashi mengenggam tangan Kuroko, Kuroko sedikit tersentak.

"Tak apa Tetsuya, jangan takut"

Kuroko tidak menolak genggaman Akashi, justru Kuroko memang membutuhkan pegangan itu, Kuroko meskipun malu-malu tapi balik mengenggam dengan erat membuat Akashi senang bukan main. Mereka berjalan memasuki gerbang pesawat sambil terus berpegangan tangan dengan mesra, beberapa penumpang lain yang tanpa sengaja melihat itu mati-matian menahan baper, termasuk Mibuchi.

.

VIP Class dalam pesawat ini hanya ada 6 pasang tempat duduk yang saling berdempetan per pasang, berarti ada 12 kursi yang memiliki fasilitas bisa sambil selonjoran atau tiduran di kursi yang empuk dengan senderan nya sangat besar, selimut yang lembut dan tebal karena ini perjalanan tengah malam.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di paling belakang, Mibuchi di paling depan nya. Sebenarnya kursi yang Kuroko duduki adalah milik Mibuchi berdasarkan tiket, tapi Akashi memerintah Mibuchi untuk tukar tempat duduk.

kosong Mibuchi … A B

kosong kosong … kosong C

Akashi Kuroko … kosong kosong

Begitulah posisi mereka di VIP Class.

Perjalanan yang akan mereka tempuh adalah 12 jam 55 menit, tanpa transit.

"Tetsuya, apa kau masih sangat takut?"

Akashi masih merasakan genggaman tangan Kuroko yang sangat erat. Kuroko baru tersadar bahwa ia masih mengenggam tangan majikan nya dan segera melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Maaf Akashi-sama"

"Tak apa Tetsuya, mungkin Tetsuya butuh penenang"

"Maks—"

Belum apa-apa, Akashi sudah mencium bibir Kuroko, menyesap sisa rasa susu vanilla yang tadi sempat mereka minum di café dalam airport.

Kuroko mendorong tubuh Akashi agar melepas ciumannya.

"Akashi-sama! Ini tempat umum"

"Shhh.. jangan ribut-ribut Tetsuya"

Ruang VIP Class memang dimatikan lampu nya karena ini jam untuk tidur, hanya satu lampu kecil yang di gantung di atas gerbang yang menuju ruang berikutnya. Tapi masing-masing penumpang boleh menghidupkan lampu sendiri yang menempel pada sandaran kursi. Kebetulan saat itu tidak ada yang menghidupkan, jadi ruangan nya hanya terang temaram.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari samping, mencium-cium pipi kenyal Kuroko.

"Jangan Akashi-sama. Nanti ada yang lihat"

"Tidak akan ada yang lihat. Aku belum mendapat jatah malam, Tetsuya"

VIP Class memang tidak ada pramugari yang mondar mandir, kecuali jika ada penumpang yang memanggil atau pada saat memberi servis makanan dan lainnya. Penumpang lain juga sepertinya sudah mulai tertidur karena menutup mata mereka dengan penutup mata yang tersedia.

"Apa anda tidak bisa skip satu malam saja?"

"Tidak bisa, Tetsuya. Tidak bisa"

Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko untuk mencium bibirnya, mengulum bibir itu hingga merah bengkak. Akashi menaikkan pembatas yang menjadi sekat tempat duduk sampai menempel penuh pada celah yang sudah tersedia khusus di sandaran tempat duduk. Dengan begini, Akashi bisa menempel juga sepenuhnya dengan Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama, anda tidak serius kan?"

Akashi tidak menjawab tapi dia meletakkan tangan Kuroko tepat diselangkangan nya.

"Apa itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu, Tetsuya?"

Wajah Kuroko memerah karena merasakan tangan nya menyentuh gundukkan dibalik celana Akashi. Akashi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kuroko, maid nya itu selalu saja malu-malu, tapi entah kenapa menurut Akashi itu yang membuat maid nya terlihat sangat imut.

"Remas dia, Tetsuya"

Kuroko tidak mungkin berani melakukan nya, terpaksa tangan Akashi diletakkan di atas tangan Kuroko lalu menuntut tangan Kuroko untuk meremas-remas gundukkan itu.

Akashi sudah merasakan sangat sesak dalam celana nya. Akashi membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan resletingnya, lalu munculnya Akashi junior setelah dikeluarkan dari balik celana dalam.

Akashi menarik turun kepala Kuroko dan memposisikan kearah penis nya.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko sudah mengerti maksud yang majikan nya minta, karena kepala Kuroko terus ditahan oleh tangan Akashi, Kuroko tidak punya pilihan lain. Kuroko mulai membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan lidah nya untuk menjilat kepala penis Akashi, kemudian menjilat keseluruhan batang yang tegak itu, lalu memasukkan perlahan ke dalam rongga mulut nya.

Akashi menyandarkan kepala dan pada sandaran kursi sambil memejamkan matanya. Rasa hangat dan basah yang menjalar di sepanjang batang penis nya memberi sensasi yang memabukkan.

Akashi menaikkan kembali kepala Kuroko, menjilat bibir Kuroko dan sekitaran nya yang telah belepotan oleh hasil saliva pada kuluman dibawah.

Akashi membalikkan badan Kuroko hingga membelakanginya. Tak lupa menurunkan sandaran kursi agar lebih nyaman.

Akashi melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang Kuroko, lalu tangan nya turun untuk membuka celana Kuroko hingga setengah. Kuroko yang malu-malu dan takut ketahuan, meraih selimut dan menutupi dari pinggang kebawah. Akashi juga mengambil selimutnya, membuka selebar mungkin selimut itu lalu menutupi dirinya dan setengah diri Kuroko.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah menyamping dengan Kuroko yang membelakangi Akashi dan tertutup oleh selimut sampai dada.

Akashi mengarahkan penis nya ke lubang yang sudah siap menyambut. Saat sudah pas, Akashi mendorong masuk perlahan, lalu memeluk Kuroko, mencium leher Kuroko.

Kuroko mencengkram tangan Akashi yang melingkar di pinggang nya untuk pelampiasan rasa sakit karena tidak bisa menjerit.

"Nghhh…"

"Shhh.."

Akashi bergerak perlahan. Kuroko bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana lubang nya terasa sangat penuh dan sangat panas akibat gesekan yang terjadi antara dinding anus dengan penis besar Akashi.

"Akashi-sama, bagaimana jika nanti sperma ku kena ke selimut ini?"

Kuroko bertanya malu-malu, bagaimana pun juga Kuroko juga harus mengeluarkan sperma nya kan?

Akashi terkikik-kikik, lalu mengigit daun telinga Kuroko sebentar.

"Tetsuya, lucu sekali"

Akashi tidak bohong bahwa ia sangat gemas dengan maid nya ini.

Akashi melepas satu tangan yang memeluk Kuroko, merogoh saku mantel nya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan warna merah.

"Semburkan disini, Tetsuya"

Kuroko malu-malu menerima sapu tangan itu.

Selanjutnya permainan kembali di lanjutkan. Akashi memaju mundurkan pinggang nya dengan tempo pelan karena situasi yang tidak bisa di ajak lebih liar, tapi meski begitu, rasa nikmat yang terasa tetap tidak berkurang.

Penis Kuroko terasa dingin karena AC ruangan walaupun sudah tertutup selimut. Kuroko memperhatikan kedua tangan Akashi masih erat memeluk tubuh Kuroko, sehingga Kuroko harus mengurus junior nya sendiri. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, Akashi menyeringai karena memeluk Kuroko dan pura-pura tidak tahu tentang penis Kuroko adalah suatu kesengajaan. Jarang-jarang melihat Kuroko ngocokin sendiri, biasanya Akashi yang bantu.

Akashi bisa merasakan tangan Kuroko yang maju mundur mengocok penis nya sendiri, itu membuat Akashi semakin habis dibakar gairah. Gerakan Akashi pun semakin di percepat. Akashi membenamkan kepala nya pada pundak Kuroko.

"Nghhh.."

"Hmmmhh.."

Kuroko tidak paham lagi dengan majikan nya, meski dimana pun mereka berada atau kondisi maupun posisi apapun, Akashi tetap jago. Bahkan Kuroko lupa bahwa ia takut naik pesawat.

Kuroko tidak tahan lagi, penis nya gatal-gatal geli. Sebelah tangan Kuroko masih mengocok, tangan satunya lagi memposisikan sapu tangan yang Akashi beri tepat di kepala penis.

Kuroko bisa merasakan nafas Akashi yang semakin memburu-buru, sepertinya Akashi juga sudah hampir mencapai batas.

"Tetsuya…" bisik Akashi

"Ha'i.. Akashi-sama.."

Akashi mengigit pundak Kuroko saat dirasakan penis nya sudah berkedut tak karuan didalam lubang Kuroko, beberapa sodokan lagi dan penis nya lega sudah menyemburkan sperma, Akashi mengerang tertahan.

Kuroko membulatkan matanya ketika rasa panas yang mengalir dalam lubang nya begitu terasa penuh. Tangan Kuroko otomatis bergerak lebih cepat, Kuroko merasa kepala nya sudah blank, badan nya terasa melayang saat penis nya dengan kuat menyempotkan sperma ke sapu tangan yang sudah menahan.

"Nggghhh…."

Kuroko menarik hembuskan nafas nya perlahan. Kemudian mulai mengelap penis nya yang berlepotan oleh sperma nya sendiri.

Akashi mengeluarkan satu sapu tangan lagi, saat menarik keluar penis nya, cairan didalam nya juga ikut merembes keluar. Perjalanan mereka masih jauh, Akashi berbaik hati mengelap rembes cairan tersebut agar maid nya tetap nyaman menggunakan celana.

Setelah semua beres dan berpakaian rapi kembali, Akashi mengambil tas jinjing nya yang berisi laptop. Dibagian samping tas itu ada resleting ke satu bagian, dari sana Akashi mengeluarkan plastic hitam.

"Kemarikan sapu tangan itu, Tetsuya"

"Tapi ini kotor"

"Kemarikan saja"

Kuroko malu-malu menyerahkan kembali sapu tangan yang sudah kotor oleh sperma nya.

"Wah banyak juga ya" goda Akashi.

sapu tangan dari Kuroko diterima dan dimasukkan ke dalam plastic tersebut bersamaan dengan sapu tangan yang tadi Akashi pakai. Plastic itu kembali dimasukkan kedalam tas untuk dibuang nanti.

"Tetsuya tidak takut naik pesawat lagi kan?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang, Tetsuya hanya butuh sedikit penenang"

Kuroko membuang muka kesamping, disaat yang sama pesawat yang mereka naiki mengalami sedikit goncangan ringan. Kuroko malah ketakutan dan balik menghadap Akashi serta tanpa sadar memeluk Akashi.

"Ternyata masih takut ya? Butuh tambahan penenang, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersadar kemudian berusaha melepas pelukannya, tapi terlambat karena Akashi sudah mendekap Kuroko dengan erat.

"Kali ini bercanda. Istirahat lah, Tetsuya. Jangan takut, aku bersama mu"

Kuroko tidak paham, tidak mengerti kenapa majikan nya sebegini lembut. Tapi.. tapi.. rasanya begitu membahagiakan. Menghabiskan malam di hamparan udara dalam dekapan yang hangat.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala nya, lalu tertidur dalam dekapan sang majikan.

.

Setelah beberapa jam tertidur, Kuroko terbangun dan langsung tersipu malu ternyata masih dalam dekapan Akashi. Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi yang ternyata juga sedang tidur.

Kuroko tersenyum, Kuroko tahu majikan nya ini pasti juga lelah, apalagi pekerjaan Akashi yang menurut Kuroko sangat tidak gampang. Kuroko kadang penasaran seberapa banyak tenaga yang Akashi miliki? Tiap malam meski lelah bekerja tetap saja bergairah, bahkan bisa beronde-ronde. Kuroko juga kadang ingin tahu, berapa banyak kemesuman yang tersimpan dibalik watak tegas majikan nya ini. Bukankah sedikit aneh jika ada orang yang terkenal sangat sadis tapi selalu bermanja-manjaan jika bersama mu?

Entah kenapa Kuroko jadi ingin banyak tahu tentang majikan nya.

Kuroko mencium pipi Akashi. Anggap saja tanda terimakasih karena memperlakukan dengan baik Kuroko yang padahal cuma maid. Kuroko kembali menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Akashi, dan masuk kembali kealam mimpi.

Yang tidak Kuroko ketahui adalah Akashi yang saat ini membuka sebelah mata nya dan tersenyum.

.

.

Pesawat sudah mendarat di Bandara John F. Kennedy, para penumpang berangsur-angsur meninggalkan pesawat, demikian pula dengan Akashi, Kuroko, dan Mibuchi.

Kuroko heran melihat suasana di sekitar nya. mereka kan berangkat pukul 4 pagi, bukan kah berarti setelah perjalanan sekitar 13 jam sekarang sudah jam 5 sore? Tapi kenapa suasana nya masih pagi?

"Akashi-sama, boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tanya apa, Tetsuya?"

"Kenapa sekarang masih pagi? Bukan kah seharusnya sore?"

"Oh, pasti Tetsuya menghitung dari jam Jepang. Sekarang jam 7 pagi. Amerika dan Jepang memiliki 14 jam lamanya perbedaan waktu"

"Oh souka. Terima kasih Akashi-sama"

Kuroko bukan bodoh, hal ini memang seingat Kuroko pernah dipelajari di bangku SMP tapi Kuroko tidak terlalu menyimak karena mana pernah Kuroko mengimpikan bisa ke Amerika. Namun siapa sangka, sekarang dirinya sudah menginjakkan kaki di negri Paman Sam.

Di bagian kedatangan, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh seorang pria berbadan tegap besar dan berbaju serta celana hitam membawa paman nama bertuliskan "AKASHI (JPN)". Akashi mengangkat tangan nya memberi isyarat lalu berjalan menuju orang itu, orang itu begitu melihat Akashi langsung memberi hormat dengan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Good morning, Mr. Akashi. Welcome to New York"

"Ya, Good morning"

"Please this way"

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Mibuchi mengikuti pria itu ke mobil yang sudah menunggu. Mereka bertiga duduk di bangku penumpang, tapi bangku penumpang nya saling berhadapan.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di bagian yang sejalan layaknya posisi normal, Mibuchi diseberang mereka yang sudah pasti posisi lawan arah.

Kuroko terus memandang keluar jendela, mengagumi kota New York yang sangat elegan. Jalanan juga tidak ada sampah, lalu lintas tertib, dan banyak hal lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak kesini ya, Sei-chan"

"Ya"

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh sekitar 30 menit dari bandara John F. Kennedy menuju Baccarat Hotel & Residences tempat mereka menginap sekaligus pertemuan juga di hotel ini, yang terletak di Midtown sekitaran dengan Central Park, Time Square, serta Musuem of Modern Art dan Fifth Avenue.

Hotel ini menjulang tinggi ke angkasa, begitu mewah dan megah. Kuroko sampai tak habis-habis bertakjub kagum. Satu malam di hotel ini bisa mencapai harga 90ribu yen atau sekitar 10 juta rupiah.

Sampai di hotel, mereka dipersilahkan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu di restoran yang ada didalam hotel. Menu sarapan orang Amerika sangat simpel, sebuah pancake dan mata sapi. Jika ingin lebih berat dapat memilih mata sapi+bacon+sosis+tomat lalu disiram bumbu kacang dipinggir.

Kuroko memilih yang berat. Sudah datang jauh-jauh, ke hotel mahal pula, masa cuma makan pancake?

.

Akashi dan Kuroko berada di luxury type, The Baccarat Suite. Mibuchi berada di Classic King yang baru dipesan Akashi tadi malam. Lagi-lagi Mibuchi dan Kuroko tukar tempat.

Kuroko benar-benar kagum dengan kamar yang mereka tempati, daripada disebut kamar ini lebih cocok disebut rumah, bagi Kuroko. Akashi hanya tersenyum saja, Akashi juga senang bisa membawa Kuroko ke tempat yang belum pernah Kuroko datangi apalagi setelah melihat blink-blink bersinar di mata Kuroko.

Ruangan ini sangat luas, kira-kira 160 meter persegi. Ada ruang makan, ruang keluarga, ruang ganti, kamar mandi, dan kamar tidur yang hanya ada satu kingsize kasur. Sudah jelas Kuroko akan tidur dengan Akashi. Semua perabot juga sangat mewah berkilau.

"Akashi-sama, jam berapa pertemuan nya?"

"Acara pertemuan nya jam 6 sore, tapi sebentar lagi aku ada janji temu dengan klient. Tetsuya juga akan ikut"

"Baiklah Akashi-sama"

Akashi dan Kuroko bersiap-siap untuk janji temu.

.

.

Jam 11 siang Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berada di salah satu restaurant bernama Cecilia of La Petrona yang ditempuh 20 menit dari hotel tempat mereka menginap menggunakan taxi. Mibuchi tidak ikut mereka karena mengurus pertemuan resmi nanti malam.

"Welcome to Cecilia La Petrona, have you already booked a place before?"

"Yes. I've booked a place"

"Whose name?"

"Akashi Seijuurou"

"Oh, Well. Please follow me. Mr. Kagami has been waiting for you"

Akashi dan Kuroko mengikuti pelayan yang membawa mereka ke lantai 2, di lantai 2 tempat nya terbuka dan kebetulan langit sangat cerah sehingga sangat bagus pemandangan nya. di meja yang pas di pinggiran, seorang pria berpenampilan rapi dengan rambut merah menyala yang smasih ada sedikit warna hitam sudah menunggu dengan sebuah ipad yang sedang dimainkan.

"Mr. Kagami?"

"Oh! ? Nice to meet you again"

"Me too. Lets start the meeting"

"Of course. But, who is this? Business partner?"

"Oh, he is my special one"

"Wow, its looks great! Hei, nice to meet you"

Orang itu mengulurkan tangan nya kearah Kuroko yang langsung Kuroko sambut dengan sopan.

"Nice to meet you to, sir"

Kuroko walaupun tidak selancar bahasa Inggris nya Akashi, setidaknya Kuroko bisa sekata duakata. Akashi senang melihat respon Kuroko, itu benar-benar menjaga image Akashi. Namun Akashi tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko sangat gugup saat ini, apalagi saat Akashi menyebut Kuroko 'special'.

Pembicaraan bisnis sudah dimulai dan di barengi dengan makanan yang disajikan. Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi bicarakan, tapi Kuroko sangat tertegun melihat diri Akashi yang begitu terampil berbicara, sangat mempesona. Ini pertama kali Kuroko melihat beginilah majikan nya yang sedang bekerja. Senyum bisnis Akashi benar-benar menggoda iman.

Pertemuan ini tidak terlalu lama, Kuroko daritadi hanya mencoba menyimak saja. Saat Akashi membicarakan perusahaan nya, rekan temu nya ini begitu antusias dan segera menandatangi dokumen yang Akashi serahkan. Begitupula dengan Akashi yang menandatangi beberapa lembar kertas, lalu kedua nya tertawa puas.

"I hope we're going to work very well together"

"Yes, of course"

"See you in another time, "

"See you Mr. Kagami and thank you"

Mereka lalu saling berjabat tangan, berpelukkan, kemudian berfoto. Setelah itu Akashi dan Kuroko berpisah dengan orang itu di depan restaurant.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Akashi-sama?"

"Ini baru jam 2, tidak ku sangka berjalan terlalu lancar, tapi baguslah sekarang kita masih ada waktu sebelum pertemuan resmi. Kita kembali ke hotel jam 5, Tetsuya mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"TENTU!"

Akashi terkejut melihat respon Kuroko yang kelewat girang. Akashi tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko.

Mereka mulai berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang ramai. Sesekali mencoba beberapa makanan yang dijual di pinggir jalan seperti hotdog, tuna sandwich, burger, dan sebagainya.

"Itu makanan apa, Akashi-sama?"

Kuroko menunjuk salah satu tenda yang menjual entah makanan apa di sudut lampu lalu lintas.

"Itu Burrito. Bentuknya seperti kerang tapi dibuat dari gandum, dalam nya isi sayur dan daging. Tetsuya mau coba?"

"Mau!"

Kuroko mengangguk antusias dan menarik tangan Akashi menuju sasaran. Akashi sontak kaget namun sedetik kemudian Akashi tersenyum. Akashi jadi heran maid nya ini tiba-tiba bisa makan banyak, tadi mereka baru saja menghabiskan 2 porsi kentang goreng, sekarang sudah mau jajan lagi.

"Order, sir?"

"Yes, one portion please. How much?"

"3 dollars. Okay! Thankyou. Enjoy, sir"

Akashi menyerahkan seporsi Burrito kepada Kuroko yang menunggu disampingnya dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Eh? Hanya satu? Akashi-sama tidak mau?"

"Aku sudah kenyang Tetsuya"

"Baiklah, arigatou Akashi-sama"

Kuroko langsung menyambar makanan tersebut dan melahap satu gigitan besar.

"Huaaa… enak! Akashi-sama yakin tidak mau?"

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba nya"

"Tapi mungkin kali ini rasa nya beda. Ayo di tes"

Kuroko mengarahkan makanan itu ke mulut Akashi, Akashi tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ada rasa gelitik yang membahagiakan memenuhi jiwa nya. Akashi memakan sesuap kecil, Akashi memang sudah kenyang.

"Hmm iya, enak!"

"Iya kan?"

Mereka kembali berjalan dan makanan itu akhirnya dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua, Akashi walaupun sudah kenyang tetap juga makan. Mana mungkin menyia-nyia kan kesempatan di suap Kuroko secara ikhlas yang bukan perintah dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya, mau ke museum? Letaknya didekat hotel jadi nanti sekalian balik, biar tidak terlambat"

"Ha'i Akashi-sama"

Mereka pun menumpangi sebuah taxi yang membawa ke Museum of Modern Art.

.

.

Di Museum ini banyak sekali ragam seni lukis dari seniman-seniman terkenal. Sayang sekali, mereka datang saat tidak ada event atau pameran tertentu. Biasanya jika ada, akan banyak lukisan dari berbagai belahan dunia yang akan ditampilkan, ataupun lelang lukisan yang sangat menarik. Jadinya mereka hanya lihat-lihat yang ada saja. Meski begitu, pengunjung nya sangat ramai.

"Tetsuya, mau berfoto?"

"Eh?"

Akashi mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sudah dilengkapi fitur kamera super canggih entah berapa pixel. Mereka berselfie ria, awalnya Kuroko malu-malu tapi akhirnya Kuroko enjoy saja.

Setelah mengelilingi seisi museum, mereka sudah bersiap kembali ke hotel. Karena waktu yang sedikit terburu-buru jadinya tidak bisa lama-lama.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan museum, Akashi meminta petugas museum untuk memfotokan dirinya dengan Kuroko didepan museum.

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berdiri berdampingan, tapi petugas itu malah mencurutkan wajahnya.

"Oh please, sir. Get closer get closer. This will be amazing moment"

Kuroko wajah nya sudah bersemu merah, Akashi akhirnya merangkul pundak Kuroko dan tersenyum tampan. Kuroko pun terbawa suasana, pelan tapi pasti, Kuroko juga melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang Akashi.

"Yes! Like that! Ok, 1 2 3 say cheese!"

Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

 _JEBRETTT.._

"Thankyou"

"No problem. Thankyou thankyou"

Akashi mengambil kembali ponsel nya dan memberi beberapa lembar uang kepada petugas tadi.

"Akashi-sama, boleh saya lihat?"

"Tentu, Tetsuya"

Akashi membuka kembali gambar tadi, benar-benar bagus dan mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

Beberapa pengunjung wanita yang menyaksikan moment itu tak bisa berhenti bersorak. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum-senyum.

.

.

Jam 5.45, Akashi sudah duluan siap dengan setelan tuxedo merah marun. Rambut merah nya disisir rapi ke belakang. Akashi menunggu Kuroko didepan pintu ruangan yang mereka tempati. Kuroko masih bersiap dibantu oleh Mibuchi karena Kuroko tidak pandai berdandan formal. Awalnya Akashi ingin membantu Kuroko, tapi ternyata Akashi mendapat layanan khusus dari pihak hotel untuk mendadani nya di ruangan lain, katanya itu di minta dari penyelenggara pertemuan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroko sudah keluar ruangan dengan mengenakan setelan jas yang kemarin mereka beli di Kyoto dan rambut Kuroko juga disisir rapi tapi tidak bisa disapu ke belakang seperti model Akashi, jadi untaian poni Kuroko tetap berada didepan. Akashi terpaku melihat penampilan formal Kuroko yang begitu cocok, Kuroko pun terpana melihat penampilan Akashi yang sangat tampan dan keren.

"Tetsuya sangat cocok dengan setelan jas itu"

"Ini atas pemberian Akashi-sama, terimakasih"

"Ayo, Tetsuya"

Pertemuan di adakan di ballroom hotel di lantai 2.

Tempat pertemuan sudah mulai ramai oleh tamu undangan, beberapa kali Akashi ditegur sapa oleh rekan bisnis nya. Kuroko sedikit heran, kenapa yang datang rata-rata berdampingan? Hampir semua punya pasangan meskipun sesama pria atau sesama wanita, pokoknya tidak sendirian.

Mibuchi sudah masuk duluan bersama seseorang berbadan besar seperti gorilla, kalau tidak salah tadi Kuroko dengar namanya Nebuya.

"Akashi-sama, kenapa semua orang berdampingan?"

"Karena memang harus berdampingan"

Akashi menunjukkan undangan yang waktu itu dikirimkan ke rumah Akashi. Disana tertulis "NO SINGLE" lalu ada gambar satu orang yang berdiri dalam lingkaran yang dicoret.

Kuroko mengerti istilah itu, tapi bukan nya biasanya itu untuk pria dan wanita? Namun yang Kuroko lihat, tak sedikit juga yang datang bersama sesama jenis. Termasuk Akashi.

Akashi sepertinya langsung bisa mengetahui kemana arah pemikiran Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, di Amerika pernikahan sesama jenis sudah di sah kan"

Kuroko akhirnya mengerti, dia menganggukkan-angguka kepala nya sebagai jawaban sembari ber-oh ria.

"Ayo Tetsuya"

Akashi mengulurkan tangan nya. Kuroko tidak berani menerima uluran tangan itu, tapi beberapa pasangan pria melakukan hal yang sama bahkan ada yang lebih mesra. Malu-malu Kuroko terima juga uluran tangan Akashi. Mereka berjalan bersama memasuki ballroom.

"Welcome to this party meeting. Please enjoy your moment"

Seorang wanita cantik, tinggi, langsing menyambut didepan pintu dan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan hitam yang diberi corak garis-garis berwarna emas sebagai tanda terima kasih.

.

Didalam ballroom yang sangat teramat luas dengan sebuah panggung didepan tengah, lalu di setiap sisi ruangan adalah meja panjang yang berisi makanan dan minuman. Beberapa sofa juga di letak di sisi ruangan.

Tepat pukul 6, acara pun dimulai. Seorang pembawa acara menaiki panggung dan memulai kata sambutan, diakhir kata sambutan pembawa acara menyebutkan nama-nama rekan bisnis yang diundang secara terhormat. Nama si penyelenggara acara yang pertama disebut, lalu yang kedua adalah nama Akashi, kemudian disusul dengan nama yang lain.

Kuroko sangat takjub dengan majikan nya itu. benar-benar kagum sampai tadi Kuroko yang tepuk tangan dengan sangat keras.

Pembawa acara kemudian mempersilahkan para tamu undangan untuk menyicip segala makanan dan minuman yang sudah tersedia.

Kuroko mencoba-coba beberapa makanan, sementara Akashi hanya menemani sekaligus berbincang dengan teman bisnis nya. Akashi beneran sudah kenyang.

Acara berlangsung meriah dan tertib.

"Ok! Ladies and gentlemen, now lets play a game!"

Suara nyaring dari mikrofon yang disambut dengan sorakan ria memenuhi ballroom mewah itu. Kuroko kurang suka mendengar nya, karena memang Kuroko tidak suka ribut-ribut.

"Look at the handkerchief! There are code numbers. We will choose by random, and see what game you must to do! Everyone readyyyy?"

"YESSS!"

Sesuai instruksi yang di beri, semua tamu hadirin melihat pada sapu tangan yang mereka dapat dari sambutan didepan. Tamu yang hadir lebih dari 500 orang. Sebuah papan lingkaran berisi angka-angka dinaikkan ke atas panggung, dan satu papan lingkaran lagi berisi game atau hukuman yang nanti harus dilakukan.

Suasana sangat meriah! 2 orang sudah kena. Yang pertama kena minum wine dari mulut pasangan nya, yang kedua kena praktekkan gaya sex yang sering ia mainkan dengan pasangan nya. Kuroko sampai terheran-heran, ada-ada saja gaya orang barat ini.

"Ok, now! The last one"

Kuroko dan Akashi dari tadi hanya memperhatikan saja sambil ikut tepuk tangan.

"Tetsuya, karena ini yang terakhir, bagaimana jika kita taruhan. Siapa diantara kita yang kena dianggap kalah, yang menang boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah"

"Jika saya menolak bagaimana?"

"Tidak boleh"

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas, ia sudah tau pasti tetap harus menyetujui. Kesepakatan pun terjadi tanpa mereka ketahui no berapa yang mereka dapat.

Papan diputar, angka yang muncul adalah 1. Jantung Kuroko tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang.

Diputar lagi, angka yang muncul 1 lagi. Jantung Kuroko makin tak karuan.

Diputar terakhir kali, Kuroko tidak berani melihat.

"YES! Last number 5!"

Kuroko yang mendengar itu langsung mengecek sapu tangan nya dan sangat lega karena bukan no nya, Kuroko juga melirik Akashi yang tenang-tenang saja, itu berarti tidak ada dari mereka yang kena. tapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah papan lingkaran itu malah bergerak mundur sedikit dan jatuh ke no 4.

"Oops sorry, the correct number is 4! It mean 114. Come on, come here!"

Kuroko mati kutu, tidak tahu mau gimana. Di cek berkali-kali sapu tangan itu, dilihat sejeli-jeli nya angka yang tertulis disana. 114.

Seisi ruangan sudah bersorak ria. Kuroko berfikir ia akan mempermalukan majikan nya apabila tidak maju, jadi Kuroko beranikan diri untuk melangkah ke panggung. Akashi terkejut karena juga tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko lah yang kena giliran itu, tapi Akashi juga senang karena berarti dia yang menang.

"Ok boy! Who is your partner?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab tapi jari nya yang menjawab. Semua mata mengikuti arah jari Kuroko yang pas kearah Akashi.

"WOW"

Seluruh isi ruangan menjadi heboh dan ricuh, tapi Akashi malah tersenyum bangga.

"Now lets see what you get"

Kuroko dipersilahkan untuk memutar papan lingkaran yang berisi hukuman. Kuroko dalam hati terus komat kamit agar tidak mendapat yang aneh-aneh.

Dan putaran itu berhenti di…. Kiss partner's lip.

Kuroko sudah membulatkan bola matanya selebar mungkin dan berusaha menolak saat pembawa acara meminta Kuroko untuk menemui pasangan nya dan memberikan satu ciuman di bibir. Ini memang hal biasa, dan Kuroko sudah sering ciuman dengan Akashi. Tapi masa harus didepan keramaian begini?

Kuroko mati-matian menahan malu sementara suara sorakkan semakin ricuh. Pembawa acara pun turut mendorong Kuroko pelan-pelan untuk turun dari panggung.

Akhirnya Kuroko berjalan sangat pelan menuju Akashi yang sudah menunggu. Saat sudah tiba di hadapan Akashi, ruangan menjadi diam. Sunyi, bahkan jarum jatuh bisa terdengar.

Kuroko tidak berani menatap Akashi. Sebuah alunan music dari bagian sound system dengan jahil memainkan music romansa yang begitu merdu. Sorot lampu pun hanya terfokus pada mereka berdua.

Kuroko masih diam membuat tamu lainnya tak sabaran dan meneriaki Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, tidak usah dipaksakan"

Akhirnya Akashi buka suara. Kuroko langsung mengangkat kepala nya melihat Akashi yang tersenyum untuknya. Mungkin Akashi memang tidak apa-apa karena nanti bisa dapat lebih dari ciuman, tapi bagaimana dengan nama baik Akashi.

Kuroko memberanikan diri, mengumpulkan segenap raga dan jiwa. Kuroko meletakkan kedua telapak tangan nya pada pipi Akashi, memandang wajah tampan majikan nya. Kuroko bisa melihat keterkejutan dari mata Akashi. Kuroko sedikit berjinjit, matanya melirik bibir Akashi, bibir yang sudah menjamah seluruh bagian ditubuh nya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, mendekatkan wajahnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Para tamu undangan terbawa suasana, ada yang menutup mulut menahan sorakkan, ada yang sibuk memeluk pasangan nya. nada musical yang mengiringi semakin menambah suasana intens.

Kuroko bisa merasakan hembus nafas Akashi yang sangat hangat. Pelan tapi pasti, bibir Kuroko menempel ke bibir Akashi.

Suara sorakkan terdengar sangat meriah, tapi ciuman itu belum terlepas. Akashi tidak menyangka, Kuroko benar-benar melakukan nya. Akashi tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak bahagia, Akashi tidak bisa menahan diri. Tangan nya reflex memeluk Kuroko serta memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sorakkan semakin tambah meriah, suara dari mikrofon sangat memekikkan telinga karena pembawa acara yang menjerit kegirangan.

"OK! To continue this moment, lets have a party!"

Music berganti menjadi music dj remix, tamu undangan mulai bergoyang ria.

Akashi dan Kuroko melepas ciuman mereka. Ruangan yang sudah redup tidak menghentikkan pandangan mata mereka yang bisa melihat senyum satu sama lain.

Akashi dengan cepat menarik Kuroko keluar ballroom. Acara sudah selesai, party tadi menutup acara pertemuan itu.

"Akashi-sama, apa benar ini pertemuan resmi?" tanya Kuroko saat mereka sudah berada di lift yang ditekan menuju lantai 15 tempat ruangan mereka.

Kuroko fikir pertemuan resmi biasanya awal sampai akhir elegan. Akashi kembali menunjukkan kartu undangan yang dibawah nya bertulisan "FREE PARTY"

.

.

Sesampai diruangan mereka, Akashi langsung menarik Kuroko ke kamar dan mendorong Kuroko terbaring di kasur. Akashi naik ke atas kasur dan menindih tubuh Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, aku menang"

"Lalu apa permintaan anda?"

Akashi menyeringai puas. Akashi turun dari kasur lalu duduk di sofa yang khusus untuk satu orang.

"Goda aku, Tetsuya"

"Hah? Maksud anda?"

"Goda aku dengan seksualitas, lalu puaskan diriku"

Akashi memasang smirk andalan nya.

"Apa kau kebinggungan Tetsuya?"

Akashi berdiri menuju koper bawaan mereka, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang tidak asing lagi. Kuroko terkejut kapan Akashi memasukkan kotak itu? kuroko sama sekali tidak melihat kotak itu ada di koper saat mereka packing barang.

"Sudah lama tidak bermain dengan mereka ya, Tetsuya"

Akashi meletakkan kotak itu di hadapan Kuroko dan balik duduk di sofa.

"Nah Tetsuya, ayo, mulai pertunjukkan mu"

Ini berbeda dari permainan solo yang dulu Akashi perintahkan, karena kali ini Kuroko juga harus menyentuh Akashi, menggoda majikan nya lalu memberi kepuasan.

"Tetsuya!" akashi tidak sabar lagi.

Kuroko menutup mata nya, menarik nafas panjang dan dihembus perlahan.

Mata itu kembali terbuka seiring langkah Kuroko yang mulai turun dari kasur.

Kuroko melepas jas nya, lalu dengan gerakkan yang sangat seduktif dan perlahan, Kuroko membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putih yang ia pakai didalam jas. Kuroko tidak melepaskan kemeja nya dari tubuhnya, hanya membuka seluruh kancing dan membiarkan kemeja itu tetap bertengger indah.

Kemudian Kuroko melucuti celana nya. Kuroko sudah sangat malu, sangat sangat malu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kuroko pasti juga harus melakukan ini.

Kuroko mendekati Akashi, bersimpuh dihadapan Akashi. Tangan mungil Kuroko mulai nakal melucuti tuxedo yang Akashi kenakan.

Dada bidang Akashi terlihat jelas. Kuroko mengelus-elus dada itu perlahan. Darah Akashi sudah berdesir naik, ia tidak tahan. Sialan Kuroko yang menggoda nya dengan sangat manis.

Akashi mencoba menahan diri agar tidak langsung menyerbu Kuroko, Akashi ingin menikmati pertunjukkan ini lebih lama lagi.

Kuroko naik ke pangkuan Akashi, mengalungkan tangan nya ke leher Akashi dan mengajar bibir Akashi untuk memadu kasih.

Akashi menerima setiap pergerakkan Kuroko dan membiarkan Kuroko bermain sesuka hati.

Kuroko berusaha mendominan gesit nya lidah Akashi yang melilit lidah nya, saliva mereka merembes keluar dari sudut bibir.

Kuroko yang duluan mengakhiri ciuman itu karena sudah kehabisan nafas. Kuroko turun dan kembali bersimpuh dihadapan Akashi. Kuroko mulai melepas ikat pinggang Akashi, membuka kancing celana serta resleting lalu melepas celana Akashi.

Tersisa lah celana dalam Akashi yang berwarna merah marun dengan sedikit less hitam. Kuroko menggosok-gosok dan mengelus gundukan itu.

"Nghhhh.. Tetsuya~"

Akashi sangat terangsang. Maid nya ini, makin hari makin jago saja.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide gila di otak Kuroko, Kuroko pun tak tahu mengapa otak nya bisa berfikir begitu. Kuroko berdiri mengambil kotak tersebut dan mencari sesuatu yang disebut vibrator.

Kuroko mencolokkan kabel vibrator pada kontak listrik yang berada dibelakang sofa yang Akashi duduki. Kuroko memang tidak pernah menyentuh alat-alat beginian, tapi tiap kali melihat bagaimana Akashi menggunakan nya, Kuroko jadi mengerti. Semua alat itu tidak beda jauh cara penggunaan nya.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menekan tombol on pada level 1, kepala vibrator yang bulat langsung bergetar ringan. Kuroko menggoda penis Akashi dengan vibrator itu.

"Tetsuya apa yang kau… nghhh.. hei, Tetsuya.."

Seumur hidup, Akashi tidak sekalipun membayangkan dirinya akan dimainkan dengan alat-alat seperti ini, dan sial nya hal yang tidak dibayangkan itu malah terjadi.

"Tetsuya.."

Penis Akashi semakin sesak. Getaran yang vibrator beri sangat merangsang hingga pusat nikmat.

"Apa Akashi-sama menikmati yang begini?"

"Sial, Tetsuya!"

Akashi tidak boleh jatuh lebih rendah dari ini, Akashi segera merebut vibrator dari tangan Kuroko dan memasukkan vibrator yang masih bergetar ke celana dalam Kuroko. Kuroko ingin mengeluarkan kembali tapi tangan nya duluan di tahan Akashi. Akashi meletakkan kedua tangan Kuroko diatas kepala.

"Ahhkk Akashi-sama, dame.. dame yo"

Kuroko tidak tahan. Vibrator itu bergetar secara acak menggoda penis Kuroko. Kuroko bergeliat lenggak lenggok.

Akashi meraih dasi nya yang tadi dibuang Kuroko ke samping sofa, tangan Kuroko diikat dengan dasi itu.

"Akashi-sama.."

Akashi melepas celana dalam nya yang terasa semakin sempit. Penis Akashi sudah berdiri setegak menara eifel.

"Tetsuya, Akashi junior sudah menunggu"

Kuroko mendekatkan kepala nya, mulai menjilat penis Akashi, lalu mengulum nya, memainkan dengan lidah nya dalam kuluman didalam mulut. Akashi mendorong kepala Kuroko untuk mengulum keseluruhan penis Akashi yang besar itu. tidak muat, sudah pasti. Kuroko sampai tersedak-sedak.

"Ahhh Tetsuya…."

Akashi tidak tahan lagi. Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko jatuh ke lantai.

Akashi menarik keluar vibrator dari celana dalam Kuroko dan melepas celana dalam itu.

Akashi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaki Kuroko dan melebarkan nya. mata Akashi terfokus pada lubang yang tiap malam menjadi santapan lezat.

Akashi mendekatkan kepala nya ke lubang itu, mencium dan menjilat lubang itu serta memainkan lidah nya disana.

"Ahhh Akashi-sama.. yamete.."

Akashi tidak peduli, dan terus menjilat-jilat nikmat. Vibrator tadi Akashi gunakan kembali untuk menggetarkan dua butir telur Kuroko. Tubuh Kuroko langsung bergeliat naik.

"Ahhhh… yamete Akashi-sama.."

"Naze? Kimochi dessou?"

Akashi memindahkan vibrator ke lubang Kuroko, menekan dengan keras dilubang itu. sementara penis Kuroko yang sudah menegang Akashi kulum dengan perlahan.

"Ahhh.. Akashi-sama.. mou.. tidak tahan lagiiii"

Kuroko rasa ini rangsangan terkuat yang pernah ia terima. Penis nya tak tahan lagi, dan Akashi semakin sengaja menjilat kepala penis nya.

"Yamete.. yamete… ahhhh ikehh.. Akashi-sama.. ikehhhh"

Penis Kuroko memuncratkan seluruh cairan sperma itu hingga mirip air terjun. Akashi tersenyum puas untuk hasil awal permainan nya.

Tidak cukup begitu, sekarang Akashi memasukkan jari tengah nya ke dalam lubang Kuroko sementara vibrator masih bergetar diluar lubang. Akashi menggoyang-goyangkan jari nya dalam lubang Kuroko, mencari dan menekan titik nikmat itu.

"Ahhh.. t-tunggu… ja-jangan dulu.."

Kuroko yang baru saja terima klimaks tentu saja masih sangat sensitive tapi Akashi malah terus bermain. Penis Kuroko serasa hampir meledak lagi, sudah berdenyut kuat.

"Akashi-sama….."

Akashi malah menambah satu jari lagi dan semakin liar menjelajah dalam lubang Kuroko.

"Tidak.. tidak lagi.. mouuu.."

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya, sudah tidak tahan apalagi vibrator itu masih terus bergetar.

Akashi semakin senang bermain, vibrator tersebut di setel ke level tertinggi dengan getaran maksimal, lalu di tekan kuat pada penis Kuroko, jadi tangan Akashi mengenggam kepala penis dan vibrator secara bersamaan.

"AHHH… tidakkkk… yamete… jangan begituu.. ahhh ahhh"

Tidak sampai 5 detik dengan gaya begitu, penis Kuroko kembali membuat air terjun. Tubuh Kuroko bergetar hebat, tapi Akashi tidak memberi jeda.

"Akashi-sama…. Kumohonnn.."

Akashi melirik wajah Kuroko yang memohon belas kasihan. Akashi akhirnya menyudahi permainan alat, dan menarik keluar jari nya.

Tapi permainan belum berakhir, Akashi langsung memposisikan penis nya yang sejak tadi sudah minta giliran. Kaki Kuroko direntangkan lebar-lebar. Dalam satu sodokan kuat, penis Akashi menancap dalam lubang Kuroko dan sehentak mengenai g-spot.

"Argghhhh..."

Kuroko muncrat lagi, sudah mirip seperti squirt. Kuroko merasa sperma nya sudah sangat encer karena keluar terus-menerus dalam waktu yang cepat.

"wah wah.. sudah 3 kali ya?"

Akashi menyodok kuat lubang Kuroko, mencari kenikmatan yang memang didapat. Lubang Kuroko begitu ketat menjepit penis Akashi.

"Ahhh ahhh Tetsuyaa…"

Akashi langsung keluar dalam lubang Kuroko tapi gerakkan nya tidak berhenti, ronde dua langsung berlanjut.

Ganti posisi, Akashi yang berbaring dilantai dan Kuroko diatas nya. tapi Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk berjongkok bukan menahan beban dengan lutut.

Posisi ini menguntungkan Akashi untuk menyodok lebih kuat lubang nikmat itu, dan Akashi harus merasa sangat terangsang saat melihat bagaimana lubang Kuroko menyesap penis nya.

"Sial Tetsuya.. ini enak sekali.. siallll"

Akashi meracau tidak jelas sambil terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Akashi-sama.. Akashi-sama.."

"Ohh yess…"

Akashi dengan gemas meremas erat kedua bokong Kuroko. Dengan satu hentakkan keras, penis Akashi kembali mengeluarkan sperma dalam lubang Kuroko berikut pula penis Kuroko yang sembur sperma mengenai wajah Akashi.

Akashi mencabut penisnya, sperma Akashi langsung menetes keluar dengan deras. Sensasi nya sangat nikmat sampai Kuroko memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

Akashi berdiri lalu mengendong Kuroko ala bridal style ke ranjang empuk yang masih belum dinodai. Pemainan terus berlanjut, tidak ada batasan ronde, batas nya mungkin hanya jika sampai penis Akashi tidak sanggup tegang lagi, namun mana mungkin senjata perkasa tersebut bisa tidak bangun jika sudah berurusan dengan lubang jebakan?

.

.

Pukul 2 tengah malam, Kuroko terbangun. Tadi mereka bermain hingga jam 1 lalu sama-sama ambruk dengan tidak memakai apapun dan hanya ditutupi selimut.

Kuroko tidak bisa tidur, badan nya lengket-lengket. Akashi disamping Kuroko terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak, nafas beraturan.

Kuroko turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil night robe yang memang disediakan pihak hotel di atas meja nakas. Kuroko menuju balkon yang berada diseberang ranjang tidur, tapi jendela besar yang sekaligus sebagai pintu menuju balkon masih tertutup gorden.

Kuroko pelan-pelan membuka jendela besar itu agar tidak membangunkan majikan nya. angin malam yang bertiup langsung menerpa permukaan kulit Kuroko.

Kuroko berdiri di sisi balkon, memandang ke langit yang dihiasi bulan dan bintang. Kuroko benar-benar tidak habis pikir sekarang ia berada di New York dan sudah menghabiskan satu hari dan satu malam bersama sang majikan.

Kuroko berfikir, mungkin hari ini ia tidak akan berada disini, di New York jika awalnya Kuroko harus menolak tawaran kerja menjadi maid ini, padahal kan memang umumnya maid itu perempuan. Kuroko merasa harus berterimakasih juga pada Momoi Satsuki.

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang masih terlelap dikasur, lalu kembali menatap langit.

Kuroko mulai berfikir, jadi apakah dirinya sekarang jika takdir tidak mepertemukan Kuroko dengan Akashi? Akankah Kuroko juga menjadi maid orang lain? Atau Kuroko bekerja dibidang lain?

Kuroko juga sudah berfikir untuk mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada majikan nya, Kuroko yakin biaya ke New York tidak murah dan lagi bisa tinggal gratis dirumah Akashi menghemat seluruh biaya hidupnya.

Kuroko ingin menangis jika berfikir apakah orangtua nya akan marah jika tau bagaimana putra nya sekarang?

Saat ini, ada perasaan yang terus bergejolak dalam diri Kuroko. Kuroko tidak ingin terpisah dari majikan nya, Kuroko ingin balas budi dengan benar, ingin melindungi majikan nya.

Bagi Kuroko, Akashi adalah satu-satunya yang Kuroko punya. Kuroko tidak punya kakak,abang atau adik, saudara juga jauh-jauh dan tidak akrab. Teman juga tidak punya.

Kuroko merasa harus benar-benar bersyukur.

Kuroko berfikir, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi kedepan nya, apa yang sebenarnya baik atau buruk sampai kejadian berikutnya timbul. Saat Kuroko kehilangan kedua orang tua nya, ia sudah putus asa, tapi akhirnya hal itu yang membuat nya dipertemukan dengan Akashi melalu pekerjaan nya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, menyesapi angin malam yang berhembus mengelitik kulit. Tiba-tiba yang Kuroko rasakan adalah sepasang tangan kekar melingkar kepinggang hingga perut nya.

"Tetsuya"

Dan suara baritone yang khas, yang selalu menyebut nama nya dengan manja

"Akashi-sama? Kenapa bangun?"

"Tidak bisa tidur karena tidak ada Tetsuya"

Suara yang padahal tidak cocok jika dimanja-manja kan begitu. Majikan nya ini, super aneh.

"Tetsuya sedang apa disini?"

Akashi dari tadi memang tidak tidur, saat Kuroko turun dari tempat tidur Akashi kira Kuroko hanya ke toilet sebentar tapi ternyata tidak kembali-kembali. Jadi Akashi memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk dikasur. Yang pertama ia dapati adalah gorden yang tersibak lalu seseorang dengan surai biru muda yang diterpa angin sedang berdiri di balkon. Akashi berdiri dibelakang jendela menatapi sosok itu, lama-kelamaan tidak tahan jika tidak dihampiri.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Akashi-sama kembali lah tidur"

"Hmmm Tetsuya.."

"Ya?"

"Satu ronde lagi"

Akashi tidak basa basi, nightrobe yang ia kenakan langsung disibak naik. Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko ke belakang untuk mengocok penis nya. tak berapa lama, Kuroko tanpa bisa membantah, lebih tepatnya sebelum protes, sudah merasakan senjata yang kembali menusuk dirinya. Lubang Kuroko masih licin-licin basah jadi mudah dimasuki.

Tapi kali ini tidak begitu brutal, tidak liar, sangat santai.

Akashi bergerak sekali dua kali, lalu diam, kemudian bergerak lagi dengan tempo lambat sambil menciumi punggung Kuroko yang nightrobe nya sudah terbuka.

"Nghhh"

Meski begitu, rasanya tetap sangat nikmat.

Akashi memajukan kepala nya, Kuroko merespon itu. bibir mereka bertemu, tapi sangat lembut. Tidak ada lumatan kasar, keduanya ingin merasakan rasa yang padat dan manis.

Gerakan itu sangat lembut, seperti sinar rembulan diatas kepala mereka. Sinar nya begitu lembut tapi hangat bercahaya. Atau seperti semilir angin yang suka menerpa dengan keras tapi sensasinya membelai kulit.

Namun lama kelamaan gerakan mulai cepat, Akashi menaikkan sebelah kaki Kuroko ke atas sandaran balkon, memberikan Akashi akses menyodok yang lebih nikmat.

"Ahh ahh"

"Yaaa Tetsuyaa.. hmmm"

Suara mereka mengalun indah dibawa angin entah kemana.

Tidak ada yang mengaku siapa yang kecanduan, siapa yang lebih membutuhkan. Akashi kah? Kuroko kah? Yang mereka coba terapkan adalah majikan dan maid saling membutuhkan.

"Tetsuya..nghh"

Kuroko mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, bersandar pada pundak Akashi.

Kuroko mengkhayal apakah orang tua nya berada di atas sana yang kata orang sebagai surga? Apakah mereka melihat apa yang sedang Kuroko perbuat? Kuroko jadi malu.

"Akashi-sama.."

Mencoba selembut apapun itu, rangsangan tetap berbuah panas. Kuroko merasa sudah akan keluar lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Akashi sedikit lebih mempercepat tempo nya lagi.

"Tetsuya.. aku.."

Akashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya malah mengigit daun telinga Kuroko lalu memeluk Kuroko semakin erat.

"Ahhhh…."

Kuroko duluan sampai, isperma nya bercecer di lantai balkon, tidak tahan dengan sentuhan Akashi. Akashi kemudian menyusul dengan terasa nya cairan panas yang kembali memenuhi lubang.

Angin malam terasa lebih dingin sekarang, Kuroko mencoba mengenggam tangan Akashi yang berada di perutnya, mencari kehangat yang lebih.

Majikan dan maid nya itu bermadu kasih di bawah langit New York, membuat iri sang bulan dan bintang yang menjadi saksi betapa kedua orang ini saling melengkapi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

HELLO! wah.. saya tidak menyangka bisa sampai di chapter 10. benar-benar mengharukan~

ini chapter terpanjang di fanfic ini dengan 7K words. semoga terasa feel jalan-jalan nya, saya memasukkan bahasa inggris tapi ga berat-berat kok, saya yakin para reader cerdas-cerdas semua! dan informasi yang tersaji didalam mungkin berguna di kemudian hari (?) saya mencoba memberi yang terbaik~ huhu

BIG THANKS banget buat yang sudah mau baca sampai di chapter ini, terlebih-lebih buat yang sudah FAV dan FOLLOW, makasih banget loh.

SPECIAL THANKS buat yang sudah mereview di chapter lalu, kali ini saya mau coba balas review, boleh ya?

 **Jung HaRa** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ iya selesai nya pas tengah malam jadi langsung update deh wkwk..

 **asuka. souryou** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ sabar yaa,, semua butuh proses hoho~

 **Kaluki Lukari** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ syukur deh kalau makin sukaaa, saya senangggg hehe

 **Izumi-H** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ Ohh gitu, ntar ya dibuat ditempat terbuka hoho~ gak janji sih wkwk

 **Vanilla Parfait** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ ahh saya suka sebutan itu 'vanilla' mungkin lain kali akan saya pakai, mohon izinnya ya.. arigatou dan silahkan baca lagi wkwk awas ketagih, saya gak tanggung hoho~

 **Nyanko Kawaii** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ akan saya pertahankan dan terus dikembangkan hoho~

 **AkaKuro-nanodayo** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ saya juga deg deg an nih, apa ini yang disebut cinta? wkwk

 **vira-hime** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ dasar kau keong racunn~ ngedangdut

 **Free. FD** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ wahh saya kok terharu ya?hikss.. arigatou untuk perhatian nya, saya senang sekali, ide mu akan saya terima dan arigatou juga buat ide itu, mohon izin pakai nya ya hehe

 **Liuruna** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ polos muka doang tu wkwk..

 **Divanabila1717** / Terimakasih sudah mereview ^^ sesuatu yang ada dihati mu~ ngedangdut lagi

.

Terimakasih juga untuk review dari chapter-chapter lalu, semua bentuk dukungan sangat berarti bagi saya :)

semoga fanfic ini masih bisa terus dinikmati

See you next chap! *kalau ada yang nunggu :v masih edisi #EmployerAndHisMaidGoToNewYork

TERIMAKASIH~


	11. Chapter 11

_**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **(A/N : Bahasa akan digunakan Bahasa Indonesia saja seperti biasanya, hanya ada beberapa bahasa asing yang pasti tak asing lagi)**

 **.**

 **#EmployerAndHisMaidGoToNewYork.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

"Hoammm.."

Surai biru muda muncul dari balik selimut tebal. Kuroko menegakkan badan nya, mulai meregangkan otot-otot tubuh dan mengucek mata sekilas sebelum melirik ke jam klasik kuno yang terpasang di dinding kamar. Baru jam 5 pagi, untungnya Kuroko bisa bangun seperti biasa, tidak terkena jetlag. Kuroko melirik sebelah kasur yang sudah rapi.

"Eh? Akashi-sama?"

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruang kamar, sang majikan tidak terlihat sama sekali. Segera saja kaki itu dilangkahkan menelusuri ruangan lain dan tetap tidak ditemukan orang bersurai merah dalam ruangan itu.

"Akashi-sama? Akashi-sama?"

Kuroko memanggil-manggil nama majikan nya, tetapi tidak ada sahutan.

Aroma wangi yang mengugah selera tercium dari ruang makan, Kuroko berjalan kesana. Memang tidak ada Akashi, tetapi sebuah nampan yang mendatangkan aroma wangi itu terpatri di meja makan. Kuroko melirik pada nampan tersebut dan menemukan secarik kertas surat berisi sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Morning, Tetsuya. Aku ada urusan dengan Reo. Sarapan lah sendiri. Saat aku kembali, pastikan kau sudah mandi, ya. Atau akan ku mandikan? Dan pastikan kau memakai pakaian yang sudah ku siapkan di gantungan kamar mandi. Jangan buka pintu untuk orang sembarangan! AS._

Kuroko membaca surat itu berkali-kali, tidak tahu mengapa tapi rasanya mata nya sangat nyaman membaca deretan huruf-huruf yang ditulis oleh tangan Akashi, tulisan nya sangat rapi.

Kuroko tersenyum dan menyimpan surat itu. sarapan yang tersaji masih hangat karena piring yang dipakai bisa tetap menahan suhu makanan. Kuroko tidak makan sarapan itu, ia ingin menunggu Akashi kembali untuk sarapan bersama. Selama Kuroko bekerja sekaligus tinggal bersama Akashi, mereka selalu sarapan bersama. Sesekali saja Akashi men-skip sarapan nya karena ada urusan dadakan, tapi itu sangat jarang.

Kuroko sekarang malah penasaran dengan pakaian apa yang Akashi siapkan untuknya. Langkah kaki diputar arah ke kamar mandi yang ada dibelakang pintu kamar.

Benar seperti yang Akashi bilang, disana ada pakaian yang sudah disiapkan, pakaian yang Kuroko harap tidak akan pernah melilit tubuhnya lagi, tapi sang majikan malah mentitahkan pakaian ini dipakai saat ini, baju maid. Kuroko heran darimana datangnya baju ini? Saat packing barang dirumah, Akashi tidak membawa baju beginian. Sama sekali tidak. Apalagi yang ini model nya sedikit berbeda, lebih sexy.

Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah memenuhi permintaan majikan nya, toh menolak juga tidak bisa.

.

.

 _ **Krettt.**_. decit suara pintu sudah terdengar, Kuroko buru-buru berdiri menyambut.

"Irrashaimase goshujin-sama"

Akashi membelakkan mata nya. bagaimana tidak, Maid nya terlihat sangat cocok dan sexy dengan pakaian maid yang Akashi pesan secara online dari salah satu toko pakaian di New York dan minta dikirimkan tadi pagi, mirip seperti saat pesan alat-alat. Paha Kuroko terekspos penuh karena pakaian bawah maid itu yang berupa rok terbelah dibagian sisi paha, dan pendek dibagian depan. Lalu baju nya hanya sebatas dibawah dada, hasilnya pusar Kuroko menampilkan wujud. Dan pemanis yang indah adalah topi maid di surai biru muda itu. perfect!

"Tetsuya cantik sekali"

Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan mencuri satu kecupanmanis di pipi yang kini bersemu merah. Kuroko menundukkan kepala nya berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang ia tidak ingin dilihat oleh majikan nya sambil membantu Akashi melepas jas dan mempersilahkan Akashi duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Silahkan kopi nya, tuan"

"Sankyuu"

Apa yang membuat semua seperti ini adalah surat tadi. Ketika Kuroko sudah selesai mandi, Kuroko membaca kembali surat tersebut agar tidak salah perintah untuk memakai baju maid. Setelah benar-benar yakin, Kuroko berniat menyimpan surat tersebut dengan keadaan dibalik, tapi ternyata dibalik surat itu masih ada tulisan nya.

 _Kita akan bermain maid café_

Hanya satu kalimat saja, namun sangat menjengkelkan. Mau tak mau Kuroko berusaha memikirkan bagaimana cara kerja maid café. Dan beginilah sekarang.

Kuroko mulai menyajikan menu sarapan. Sebuah piring dengan bacon dan telur mata sapi dihidang di hadapan sang majikan yang sedang berakting jadi tamu maid café.

"Tetsuya tidak sarapan tadi?"

"Saya menunggu Akashi-sama untuk sarapan bersama seperti biasanya"

Kalimat itu membuat Akashi terdiam dalam perasaan yang menjalar memberi rasa senang dalam jiwa. Akashi berusaha menahan agar tidak tebar-tebar senyum.

"Akashi-sama apa hari ini ada pertemuan?"

"Tidak ada. Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan"

"Kemana?" pekik kegirangan tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Walt Disney World"

"Dimana itu?"

"He-eh.. sepertinya Tetsuya sangat senang ya. Kemari Tetsuya, duduk disitu dan sarapan lah juga"

Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk duduk dikursi yang berada diseberang nya tetapi tepat dari pandangan mata. kuroko menurut dengan patuh.

"Tempatnya di Orlando, dua jam dari sini, kita akan naik pesawat ku"

Akashi memberi tahu sembari menyantap sarapan nya, begitupula dengan Kuroko yang mulai memotong bacon untuk di lahap.

"Akashi-sama punya pesawat? Sugoi"

"Tentu punya"

Kuroko tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana cara nya jika disuruh menghitung kekayaan yang majikan nya miliki, terlebih keren karena semua itu hasil keringat sendiri.

"Tapi hanya satu hari, karena besok ada pertemuan lagi"

"Akashi-sama jika memang sedang sibuk, jangan memaksakan untuk jalan-jalan. Lebih baik Akashi-sama istirahat saja"

Selain multifungsi, maid nya ini juga super perhatian. Wajar jika majikan nya bisa nyaman, sungguh wajar.

"Tak apa Tetsuya. Kita tetap jalan-jalan"

"Baiklah jika begitu. Tadi Akashi-sama kemana? Apa Akashi-sama tidak tidur?"

Kuroko khawatir dengan kesehatan majikan malam setelah bermain di balkon, Kuroko tidak tahu jam berapa dia mulai mengantuk dan di bopong Akashi ke kasur. Lalu tadi saat bangun padahal masih jam 5 pagi, tapi Akashi sudah tidak ada.

Sebenarnya Akashi sangat senang maid nya begitu peduli dengan nya, Akashi juga tidak masalah jika harus menceritakan seluruh kegiatan nya. tapi jarang-jarang Kuroko bawel untuk tanya-tanya tentang Akashi, perhatian nya memang selalu ada, tapi yang lebih menunjukkan perhatian untuk hal yang lebih pribadi itu jarang sekali. Misalnya seperti saat ini, Kuroko berani bertanya Akashi kemana tadi. Seolah ikut campur urusan Akashi, seolah ingin tahu padahal ini bisa saja hal pribadi. Sesungguhnya Akashi suka dibegituin. Namun karena jarang, Akashi jadi merasa Kuroko begitu hanya karena ingin membalas jasa baik Akashi yang akan membawanya jalan-jalan.

"Aku tadi menyerahkan dokumen kerja yang akan diurus oleh Reo dan mengantar nya ke bandara. Dia sudah berangkat ke Los Angeles, nanti Reo balik sendiri ke Jepang"

"Kenapa Akashi-sama tidak memberitahu padaku? Aku harus mengucapkan hati-hati pada Mibuchi-san"

Satu hal yang paling penting, Akashi tidak suka jika perhatian maid nya terbagi untuk orang lain. Meski hanya sepatah kata. Kuroko itu maid nya Akashi, hanya Akashi yang boleh menerima seluruh pelayanan nya termasuk perhatian sekecil apapun, hanya Akashi yang berhak memonopoli apa yang sudah diklaim menjadi miliknya.

Garpu dan sendok ditutup di atas piring. Akashi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitar meja ke seberang untuk memberi pelajaran bagi maid nya.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang sandaran kursi yang Kuroko duduki, daun telinga di gigit kecil sampai memerah.

"Akashi-sama?"

Ogah untuk menyahut panggilan yang tak asing lagi, Akashi lebih memilih mencium pipi orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Tangan Akashi sudah gatal ingin menyentuh seluruh kulit yang mulus nya seperti pantat bayi. Dari pertama melihat bagaimana imut nya Kuroko memakai baju maid ini, Akashi sudah nahan-nahan nafsu demi menyelesaikan sarapan pagi. Tapi bodoh amat lah, justru sarapan yang ini lebih enak dan bergizi.

Tangan Akashi mulai menerobos masuk dari kerah baju yang Kuroko kenakan.

"Akashi-sama..?"

"Hmmm..?"

Akashi sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari dari balik baju itu.

TING.. TONG..

Suara bel menginterupsi permainan yang baru memasuki tahap pemanasan.

Akashi menarik tangan nya keluar dan dikepalkan di sisi tubuh. Sungguh tidak senang asupan pagi nya terganggu. Dengan penuh emosi, Akashi berjalan membuka kan pintu.

"APA?"

Orang yang berdiri didepan pintu terkejut dan hendak lari terbirit-birit namun ditahan demi nyawa.

"M-maaf Akashi-san, s-s-saya hanya ingin memberi tahu mobil dan pesawat anda sudah siap"

BLAMMM.. pintu dibanting. Akashi tidak perlu menjawab pemberitahuan sialan yang tega merengut asupan pagi nan bergizi.

"Akashi-sama ada apa?"

Kuroko tidak bisa tidak panik mendengar debaman pintu yang sangat keras.

Sebisa mungkin Akashi berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menahan emosi. Fiuhh.. nafas kasar dihembus cepat.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Tetsuya siap-siaplah. Kita akan segera berangkat"

.

.

Pesawat Akashi berwarna putih dengan garis-garis merah. Pesawat ini terbilang cukup besar untuk ukuran pesawat pribadi, kira-kira bisa menampung 20 penumpang. Dibagian sayap dan ekor belakang terdapat ukiran nama pemilik yang diukir dengan tinta emas, Akashi Seijuurou.

Dibanding dengan pesawat VIP Class yang kemarin mereka naiki, bagi Kuroko pesawat Akashi jauh lebih mewah. Apalagi sepanjang tangga untuk masuk pesawat, awak pesawat berjejer rapi memberi hormat.

Memang harus disebut mewah, didalam pesawat bahkan ada rak bar yang penuh dengan wine first class. Belum lagi, dekorasi didalam nya sangat elegan.

Dideretan kiri adalah kursi penumpang untuk satu orang. Dideretan kanan untuk dua orang, dempet kursi. Tempat duduknya mirip seperti di VIP Class tapi Kuroko yakin yang ini lebih empuk.

Akashi mengikuti Kuroko terserah mau duduk dimana.

"Akashi-sama bolehkah saya di dekat jendela?"

"Tentu"

Mereka duduk di baris pertama dengan Kuroko yang berada di bagian dalam karena Kuroko ingin melihat pemandangan dari atas awan.

Perjalanan hari ini dimulai. Dari New York menuju Orlando yang terletak di negara bagian Florida dalam waktu tempuh 2 jam.

.

.

Sampai di Bandara Internasional Orlando, Akashi dan Kuroko tidak membuang waktu untuk mengunjung Walt Disney World. Mereka sudah dijemput oleh anah buah Akashi. Perjalanan memakan waktu 20 menit.

.

"Wahh… luas sekali"

Kuroko tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak menunjukkan semua rasa gembira nya. kaki nya sudah tak sabar menjelajah tempat yang kini terlihat didepan mata nya sementara Akashi sedang mengantri untuk tiket masuk.

Walt Disney World memiliki beberapa Theme Park, namun kali ini mereka hanya akan bermain di theme park utama yaitu Magic Kingdom Park yang berciri khas castle Cinderella.

"Ayo, Tetsuya"

Tiket sudah didapat dengan harga 120 dollars = 1,6 juta rupiah untuk satu orang.

Didepan pintu masuk, Mickey Mouse dan kawan-kawan melambai-lambai menyambut pengunjung.

Akashi dan Kuroko mengabadikan foto kebersamaan dengan tokoh-tokoh utama Walt Disney. Mereka sudah tidak malu untuk berfoto, malah mereka senang. Perhatikan wajah Akashi yang tampan sedang tersenyum kadang tertawa atau ber pose unik. Lalu wajah Kuroko yang polos tapi manis dan tak berhenti tersenyum saat pengambilan foto.

Akashi juga meminta tolong untuk di fotokan dengan background castle Cinderella.

"Tetsuya tahu tentang dogeng Cinderella?"

"Tau, dulu pernah saya baca di buku-buku perpustakaan nya tentang gadis yan—"

"Stop Tetsuya. Simpan dogeng itu untuk kau ceritakan padaku saat tidur"

"Eh?"

Akashi tidak merespon kebinggungan Kuroko, ia mulai berjalan memasuki theme park lebih jauh lagi. Kuroko hanya mengidikkan bahu dan ikut berjalan.

Sepanjang jalan, Kuroko terus-terusan berbinar-binar bahagia. Akashi diam-diam melirik Kuroko, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah datar maid nya itu bisa beraut gembira sekali saat ini.

Akashi jadi merasa Kuroko bukan maid nya, tapi lebih seperti pasangan nya.

Langkah Akashi terhenti. Ia membatu ditempat

'Hah? Apa yang barusan ku pikirkan? Pasangan? Ya, kami memang pasangan majikan dan maid, tapi..'

Akashi mencoba tidak salah mengartikan pemikiran nya yang tiba-tiba muncul, tapi Akashi tidak bisa membohongi bahwa pemikiran yang muncul bukan maksud pasangan majikan dan maid, melainkan sepasang kekasih.

Kuroko terlonjak kaget saat menyadari Akashi tidak berjalan disamping nya, sontak saja ia membalikkan badan ke belakang dan melihat Akashi yang berdiri tidak bergerak disana.

Mata Akashi menatap lurus pada sosok Kuroko yang sedang berjalan balik kearahnya.

'Kenapa perasaan ku..'

Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana wajah bahagia maid nya itu, Akashi pun turut bahagia.

"Akashi-sama?"

Hanya dengan mendengar suara monoton yang memanggil-manggil nya, Akashi merasa senang.

"Akashi-sama?" Kuroko melambai-lambai tangan di depan wajah Akashi

Akashi tersentak kaget.

"Akashi-sama baik-baik saja?" nada khawatir jelas terdengar

"Ya Tetsuya. Ayo"

Akashi memberi sebuah senyuman untuk memberitahu dia benar baik-baik saja.

Kuroko binggung dengan majikan nya, tidak biasa nya Akashi bisa bengong begitu apalagi sedang ditempat seramai ini.

Akashi juga sedang bingung dengan perasaan nya yang bergerumuh tidak jelas. Akashi mengakui maid nya ini memenuhi kriteria yang Akashi inginkan, jadi wajar Akashi merasa nyaman, namun kenapa rasa nyaman nya berubah kearah yang lebih sensitive?

.

Penjelajahan masih dilanjutkan. Akashi yang sifat aslinya pendiam dan tegas sekarang jadi banyak berbicara untuk hal yang tidak penting karena ikutan Kuroko yang berceloteh ria.

"Akashi-sama, jadi kenapa Winnie The Pooh memakai baju yang tidak sampai menutupi perutnya?"

"Karena baju itu kurang bahan saat dibuat"

"Lalu kenapa Goofy giginya hanya dua?"

"Karena gigi yang lain sudah copot"

Akashi tidak bodoh, dia cerdas luar biasa. Tapi apa penting nya hal beginian untuk Akashi ketahui fakta nya? jadi Akashi hanya menjawab senyambung-nyambung saja. Kuroko benar-benar menggemaskan, Akashi jadi ingin banget mengrepe-ngrepe tapi Akashi menunggu kesempatan.

"Tetsuya, haus?"

Akashi sebagai majikan yang baik tetap harus mempertanyakan hal sesimpel ini kan?

Kuroko mengangguk malu-malu, Akashi terkekeh dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko.

"Mau minum apa ya?"

Akashi melihat-lihat sekeliling, banyak kios-kios yang menjual makanan dan minuman tapi tidak tahu mau mencoba yang mana.

"Itu saja!"

Akashi memalingkan pandangan nya kearah yang ditunjuk Kuroko pada sebuah kios yang ramai antrian pembeli.

"OK"

Akashi dengan tidak berat hati mengantri untuk minuman itu. tidak tahu kenapa, orang-orang yang berada di depan antrian Akashi malah memberi jalan kepada Akashi untuk memesan terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, Tetsuya"

"Wah.."

Minuman yang mereka beli ditarok pada sebuah wadah cengkung yang lumayan besar, ada dua sedotan diatasnya yang saling membelit sana sini sebelum mencapai ujung.

Kuroko mulai menyedot minuman tersebut. Rasanya sangat segar, sedikit soda rasa lemon tetapi ada jeli-jeli didalamnya.

"Akashi-sama pasti juga haus. Ayo minum"

Akashi tentu dengan senang hati meminum itu, apalagi sedotan nya berdekatan satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama menyedot cairan didalam nya, sama-sama tersenyum. Akashi tidak modus, ini memang bentuk minum nya seperti itu.

"Akashi-sama tidak mau bermain?"

"Bermain?"

Akashi menyeringai mesum mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Kuroko seperti tahu maksud pikiran Akashi setelah mendengar kata bermain.

"Bu-bukan 'yang itu', tapi bermain wahana disini"

Wajah Kuroko sudah memerah padam, bisa-bisa nya satu kata umum bermakna se ambigu ini.

"He-eh.. apa nya 'yang itu' Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-sama!"

Kuroko mencurutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya ke tanah.

Cup! Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengambil kesempatan yang ada.

Kuroko terkejut dan reflek menutup mulutnya yang barusan di cium di tempat umum.

Lagi-lagi Akashi terkekeh geli. Semakin kesini perasaan Akashi kian membara tidak jelas, menggelitik untuk memberitahu bahwa situasi begini sangat membahagiakan.

"Jadi Tetsuya mau main apa?"

"Etto…"

Kuroko juga kebinggungan mau bermain apa dulu, terlalu banyak wahana disini.

"Ah itu saja!"

Yang Kuroko tunjuk adalah rumah hantu.

.

Akashi dan Kuroko menunggu giliran untuk masuk.

Alasan Kuroko memilih rumah hantu adalah ingin membandingkan rumah hantu yang di Jepang dengan yang disini. Zaman SMP Kuroko, kelas nya pernah membuat rumah hantu pada festival tahunan.

"Pengunjung selanjutnya.."

Kini tibalah giliran Akashi dan Kuroko.

Pertama yang menjamah penglihatan mereka adalah kegelapan. Sepanjang lorong yang akan mereka lalui hanya ada bola lampu kecil berwarna merah dan orange yang dipasang berjarak-jarak jauh.

Lantai yang mereka lewati sangat lembek seperti rawa-rawa, di sisi dinding juga banyak cabang-cabang ranting pohon.

Kuroko meneguk ludah perlahan untuk kesan yang sangat seram.

Selangkah demi selangkah mereka langkahi, sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja kecuali suara-suara yang sudah mulai terdengar dan berkali-kali benda jatuh dari atas mengagetkan serta hantu-hantu yang muncul dari dinding.

"Hua…"

Kuroko meloncat kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menahan kakinya, tapi tidak lama karena segera terlepas.

Akashi menahan tawa nya melihat wajah Kuroko yang kaget dan takut.

Semakin dalam lorong yang dilalui, semakin gelap pula nuansa nya.

Kuroko benar-benar tidak menyangka akan seseram ini, ini berlipat ganda lebih seram daripada yang di Jepang. Kuroko bersumpah tidak akan mau masuk lagi.

"Akashi-sama apa masih jauh?"

"Sepertinya tidak jauh lagi"

Memang tidak jauh lagi, hanya satu belokan lagi. Siapapun sudah bisa menebak dibelokan itulah kejutan utama nya.

Kuroko sudah menyiapkan mental, Akashi santai-santai saja. Mana takut Akashi dengan beginian, dia sendiri adalah raja iblis.

Belokan itu hampir sampai. Tiga langkah lagi.. dua langkah lagi.. sat-

"HUAAAA.."

Kuroko kaget bukan main! Dia sampai melompat kearah Akashi dengan langsung mengalungkan tangan nya dileher Akashi serta memanjat-manjat Akashi, layaknya anak kecil minta digendong.

Hantunya tidak muncul dari belokan, tapi tepat satu langkah sebelum belokan, hantunya muncul dari bawah tanah.

Akashi juga kaget tapi bukan karena hantu, melainkan karena Kuroko yang saat ini sudah berada dalam gendongan nya serta kepala Kuroko yang membenam dalam di pundaknya, kalungan tangan Kuroko juga sangat erat.

Akashi terkekeh-kekeh lucu kemudian berjalan santai melewati belokan dan keluar dari rumah hantu dengan Kuroko yang masih gemetaran didalam gendongan nya. mereka menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko masih sangat ketakutan sampai tidak berhenti gemetaran

"Tetsuya, kita sudah diluar"

Mendengar itu sontak Kuroko mengangkat kepala nya. terang berderang dan terbuka. Kuroko masih celingak celinguk sebelum akhirnya sadar bagaimana posisi nya sekarang. Ia pun melompat turun.

"Maaf Akashi-sama"

"Tetsuya baik-baik saja?"

"Ha'i. kita coba yang lain saja"

Kuroko berjalan mendahului Akashi, sebenarnya masih malu sekali digendong seperti itu.

Kuroko berjalan asal dan masuk ke salah satu rumah permainan tanpa membaca pamplet nama permainan itu.

Akashi hanya mengekori dari belakang, tapi Akashi membaca pamplet sebelum masuk.

"Ramalan Asmara"

Sepanjang jalan didalam rumah itu diberi lampu disisi-sisinya. Kuroko menunggu Akashi lalu berjalan bersama menelusuri jalan yang ada, sampailah pada sebuah ruangan kecil yang dihuni seorang nenek tua dengan bola Kristal di meja sana.

"Hoho anak muda, duduklah"

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di dua kursi yang sudah di persiapkan di hadapan nenek tersebut.

"Kemari kan telapak tangan kalian, akan kuramal bagaimana kisah asmara kalian"

Akashi dan Kuroko hanya menurut saja.

"Hohoho aku bisa melihat nya! disini terlihat jelas, ada garis yang menghubungkan jiwa dan hati kalian. Hohoho kalian akan terus bersama. Terus berbahagia"

Akashi dan Kuroko saling pandang memandang.

"Jangan terus mengelak dari perasaan kalian. Ini sudah jodoh namanya hohoho. Apa kalian pura-pura tidak sadar?"

Nenek itu memandang Akashi dan Kuroko secara bergantian dengan sangat teliti.

"Lihat! Raut wajah kalian sudah menjawab segala ramalan!"

Akashi dan Kuroko kembali bertatap tatapan.

"Anak muda, tidak banyak yang bisa ku beritahu, semua sudah sangat jelas. Hanya itu yang bisa kuramal"

"Terimakasih"

Akashi dan Kuroko membungkuk sedikit memberi tanda penghormatan, kemudian berjalan ke sisa jalan yang ada untuk keluar.

"Oh Tunggu!"

Nenek itu kembali memanggil membuat Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh kembali dan mendapati nenek itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu

"Ada apa, nek?"

"Bola Kristal ku menampilkan kisah yang begitu manis, aku jadi teringat masa muda ku huhu.. kalian berhentilah mengelak. Jujurlah lalu berbahagia"

Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko tidak tahu menjawab apa, akhirnya mereka hanya tersenyum kemudian keluar dari sana.

.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sejak dari rumah ramalan tadi. Kuroko tidak ingin terlalu menangapi karena itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Akashi juga sama, sebab Akashi tidak pernah percaya ramalan.

"HUAAA…"

"WHOAAA..

"YUHUUUU.."

Teriakan demi sorakkan memecahkan keheningan antara majikan dan maid itu. mereka menoleh pada sumber suara, ternyata sebuah wahana yang tak asing lagi. Roller Coaster.

"Tinggi sekali"

Kuroko melihat ke atas hingga puncak roller coaster, sangat menjulang tinggi ke angkasa.

"Tetsuya mau naik?"

"Eh? Akashi-sama berani?"

"Tentu saja"

Tentu Akashi berani, ini bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Etto.. baiklah ayo"

"Jangan dipaksakan jika Tetsuya tidak berani"

"Tentu saja aku berani!"

Akashi tau Kuroko takut, tapi Kuroko benar ingin mencoba wahana ini. Jika ke taman bermain tapi tidak mencoba wahana ini yang sering dijadikan ciri khas suatu taman bermain, rasanya sia-sia.

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah mengantri dalam barisan. Akashi terus-terus melirik Kuroko, bahkan getaran sekecil apapun bisa dideteksi di mata dwiwarna nya.

"Tetsuya jangan dipaksakan"

"Tapi sekarang kita sudah mengantri"

Keras kepala itu sifat maid nya. akashi hanya menghela nafas dan tetap mengantri menunggu giliran.

Kereta roller coaster sudah tiba, pengunjung yang tadi naik mulai turun sambil berceloteh ria, ada juga yang menahan muntah dan menangis.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk di deret ke 3, kereta roller coaster ini memiliki panjang dengan 8 deret bangku kebelakang.

"Perhatian! Pasanglah sabuk pengaman anda dengan erat. Permainan tidak dapat dihentikan saat sudah dimulai"

Instruksi dari pengeras suara memberi aba-aba bahwa kereta roller coaster akan meluncur.

"Tetsuya yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya"

Kereta sudah berjalan. Pelan-pelan memasuki terowongan, kemudian langit biru yang cerah dengan gumpalan awan menyambut mereka semua.

Kereta mulai menaiki tanjakan, semakin dekat menuju langit.

Kuroko menelan ludah berkali-kali, badan nya semakin gemetaran.

Sampai di puncak, kereta berhenti.

Kuroko melirik sedikit ke bawah, dan WHOA Kuroko shock dengan ketinggian yang mengerikan. Permainan ini juga Kuroko masukkan dalam list tidak akan dinaiki lagi.

Kuroko menunggu dengan cemas, kereta tak kunjung berjalan lagi. Sebenarnya ini memang salah satu pelayanan dari pihak wahana. Berhenti di puncak sebentar untuk memberi waktu bagi penumpang berfoto-foto dengan view yang indah terlebih lagi hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4, sudah mulai sore dengan langit yang mulai orange.

Akashi juga tidak ketinggalan mengabadikan foto dirinya dan Kuroko, meskipun wajah Kuroko sangat dipaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Kereta mulai terasa bergerak, para penumpang menyimpan segala alat potret mereka. Lalu..

"WHOAA….."

"HWAAAA…"

"HIAHHHHH…"

Kereta meluncur terjun dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, berputar pada tikungan, terbalik 360 derajat.

"HOAAAA… TIDAAKKKKK.."

Kuroko tidak sadar sudah memeluk Akashi dari samping dan menjerit ditelinga Akashi. Akashi malah tertawa-tawa.

.

"Huuekkkk…"

"Tetsuya tidak apa-apa?"

Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kuroko sudah mual namun bukan karena hamil. Kepala nya pusing 100 keliling. Kuroko bahkan tidak ingat tadi dia memeluk Akashi sangat erat.

"T-toilet.."

"Ayo Tetsuya"

Akashi membantu Kuroko berjalan ke toilet yang ada di sudut taman bermain. Toilet nya sangat bersih dan rapi. Didalam nya ada 5 sekat ruang wc.

Kebetulan saat Akashi dan Kuroko masuk, wc yang tersisa adalah yang paling akhir. Bilik ke-5.

"Hueeekkk.."

Kuroko memuntahkan isi perutnya, Akashi membantu menggosok-gosok tengkuk leher Kuroko.

"Sudah baikan Tetsuya?"

Akashi peduli, ia khawatir. Walaupun otak nya sudah berfikir mesum. Akashi tau kesempatan sudah tiba melalui kejadian yang tidak Akashi rencanakan, dibumbui keberuntungan mendapat bilik paling ujung.

"Ha'i Akashi-sama. Maaf merepotkan anda"

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya"

Akashi menyerahkan sapu tangan untuk Kuroko mengelap mulutnya. Kuroko masih menetralkan rasa pusing nya. Kesempatan ini Akashi pakai untuk menutup pintu bilik dan menguncinya perlahan.

"Akash—"

Kuroko tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya, bibirnya dikunci dengan bibir Akashi yang sudah mulai melumat lembut.

"Hmpppp"

Kuroko meronta minta dilepas, tangan nya memukul-mukul dada Akashi. Akashi menghentikan rontaan tangan Kuroko, menahan tangan itu pada dinding bilik.

Akashi menyudahi lumatan nya, bibir nya kini bergesit menyesap leher Kuroko yang sudah sedikit berkeringat.

"Nggh.. Akashi-sama ini toilet umum"

"Shhh makanya jangan ribut"

"T-tapi.. Nghh.."

Kuroko kehilangan kata-kata untuk protes. Lidah Akashi merangsang Kuroko dengan menjilati leher jenjang nya.

"Tetsuya juga terangsang kan?"

"T-tidak"

"He-ehh.."

Akashi melepas genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Akashi memerlukan tangan nya untuk mulai meraba-raba tiap inci tubuh maid nya.

Tangan besar itu dengan nakal menyelusup masuk ke baju Kuroko, jari-jari nya juga sama nakal memilin nipel Kuroko, sesekali dicubit gemas.

"Nghh.. Akashi-sama j-jangann"

Akashi menggunakan lutut nya untuk menggesek-gesek pangkal paha Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama.. j-jangan.. i-itu.."

Terangsang itu tidak peduli tempat, dimanapun atau oleh siapapun, jika di goda milik nya seperti itu tentu lah akan bangun.

"He-eh.. sudah bangun?"

Kuroko membuang wajah kesamping, tidak kuat melihat wajah majikan nya yang menampilkan smirk mesum.

Akashi dengan cepat melepas segala pakaian bawah yang melekat pada nya dan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya jongkok"

Akashi memerintah Kuroko untuk berjongkok dan menghadap penis nya.

Penis Akashi melambai-lambai dihadapan Kuroko. Kuroko kadang heran kenapa Akashi bisa sangat terangsang walau ditempat umum.

Akashi menyodokkan penis nya kedalam mulut Kuroko. Tangan Akashi menahan kepala Kuroko agar penis nya tetap berada didalam mulut itu.

"Ahhh…"

"Hmmmppp hmm"

Kuroko mencoba berbicara tapi tidak bisa, justru gumaman nya memberi efek getar pada penis Akashi yang membuat Akashi semakin merem melek menikmati.

Akashi memaju mundurkan penis nya dalam mulut Kuroko, sesekali menahan sangat dalam hingga habis tertelan.

"Hmmmpp hmm hmm"

Kuroko tidak tahu bahwa itu gumaman nya semakin memberi efek.

"Ahhh begitu Tetsuya.."

"Hmmmpp hmmmm"

Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti dan niat nya hanya memberitahu Akashi bahwa ia sudah tersedak-sedak tapi yang Akashi rasakan malah berbanding terbalik.

"Ahhh ya Tetsuyaa.. ahhh"

Akashi menyodok kuat kedalam kerongkongan Kuroko dan membiarkan penisnya mengeluakan sperma disana.

"Uhukkk uhukk"

"Bagaimana rasanya Tetsuya?"

Akashi sudah menarik penis nya keluar yang masih ada lelehan sperma. Muka Kuroko bersemu merah padam merasakan sperma Akashi mengalir menuruni tenggorokan.

Akashi menarik Kuroko untuk berdiri, menempelkan tubuh itu pada dinding tetapi dibuat menungging. Akashi dengan berbaik hati akan membuat Kuroko merasa nikmat juga. Walau sebenarnya karena ia belum puas dan Akashi junior belum mau balik bobok.

"Arrggh—"

Kuroko menutup mulutnya menahan jeritan yang hendak keluar, lubang nya ditembak senjata keras yang berlendir sisa sperma.

Akashi mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang Kuroko, memaju mundurkan pinggang nya, menatapi bagaimana tubuh Kuroko yang ikut maju mundur akibat gerakkan nya.

"Ahhh Ahh Akas-Akashi-sama.. t-tidak kuat"

"Ennggh.."

Kaki Kuroko gemetar menahan beban, mereka sudah jalan-jalan lelah mengelilingi taman seharian, kaki Kuroko sudah lelah. Untungnya Akashi sangat peka.

Akashi ganti gaya. Ia duduk di kloset yang ditutup penutup, kemudian mendudukkan Kuroko diatasnya tapi membalikkan tubuh Kuroko untuk membelakangi nya.

Akashi mulai menyodok lagi, kali ini Kuroko tidak bisa beralasan.

Walau memang terasa nikmat oleh sodokan Akashi, Kuroko tetap sangat cemas. Dirinya kini tepat menghadap bilik pintu, Kuroko berfikir bagaimana jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu, atau mendengar mereka, lalu mendobrak masuk?

Semua pikiran cemas itu harus hilang karena tangan Akashi kembali berbuat nakal dengan mengocok-ngocok penis Kuroko.

"Ahh ahhh.."

Kuroko tak kuasa menahan desahan nya serta mati-matian menahan ledak suaranya.

"Tetsuya Tetsuya.. Tetsuyaa ahhh…"

Akashi terus-terusan berbisik seduktif ditelinga Kuroko. Kuroko merasa semakin dipancing untuk terangsang. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan godaan beginian.

"Ak-Akashi-sama,.. mou.. ahhhhhhhh.."

Kuroko melenguh panjang sembari menyemburkan sperma nya.

"Sial, Tetsuya tidak tunggu-tunggu… ahhh…"

Maksud Akashi adalah tidak memberi kode bahwa lubang nya akan sangat mengetat karena mencapai klimaks, penis Akashi jadi semakin sesak didalam lubang sana.

"Ahhhhhh Tetsuyaa…."

Sperma panas kembali merasuki tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko memejamkan mata menahan gelombang nikmatnya.

"Hah.. hah.."

Mereka berdua berlomba menghirup oksigen di bilik yang tak seberapa luas.

Kuroko membersihkan lelehan sperma Akashi yang keluar dari lubang nya, lalu membersihkan juga yang menyembur ke lantai kemudian memakai kembali pakaian nya.

"Akashi-sama bagaimana jika ada yang curiga kita sama-sama dalam bilik?"

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya keluarlah duluan. Tunggu aku didepan dan jangan kemana-mana!"

Kuroko mengangguk. Kuroko mengintip-ngintip terlebih dahulu. Aman! Segera lah Kuroko jalan keluar dari toilet umum yang akan turut menjadi saksi permainan mereka.

.

Kuroko menunggu didepan toilet, mata nya mengedar melihat sekitaran tamn yang masih ramai pengunjung. Mata Kuroko berhenti pada sebuah kios yang tidak jauh dari toilet menjual pernak pernik aksesoris.

Kuroko berjalan kesana melihat-lihat aksesoris. Bagus-bagus tapi tidak ada yang Kuroko rasa cocok.

Seorang anak kecil bersama seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibu anak itu, menarik-narik sang ibu untuk melihat aksesoris di kios lain. Kuroko sempat mendengar anak itu bilang ada kios yang aksesoris nya lucu-lucu. Kuroko pun tertarik mengikuti mereka menuju kios tersebut.

Benar saja, kios ini ramai pembeli. Aksesoris nya lucu-lucu dan harga nya tidak terlalu mahal. Kuroko tertarik pada sebuah aksesoris yang mengantung di agak sudut.

Aksesoris itu berupa gantungan yang bisa untuk hp sekaligus bisa juga untuk kunci, gambar nya Nemo dan Dori berdempet dengan senyum khas mereka. Kuroko meminta pada penjual untuk melihat lebih dekat. Ternyata gantungan itu bersifat magnet. Nemo dan Dori nya bisa ditarik pisah, tapi kalau didekatkan akan menyatu berdempet kembali.

Akhirnya Kuroko memlih membeli aksesoris itu, untung saja Kuroko ada sedikit membawa uang tanpa sepengetahuan majikan nya. Gantungan couple ini Kuroko niatkan untuk membaginya dengan sang majikan, entah kenapa Kuroko tersenyum geli.

Gantungan itu disimpan baik-baik di saku celana. Kuroko puas dengan pilihan nya dan sekarang ingin berjalan kembali ke toilet, mungkin Akashi sudah keluar. Tapi…

Kuroko tidak tahu sekarang ia berada dimana, ini sudah terlalu jauh dari toilet.

Kuroko celinga-celinguk mengingat rute yang tadi ia lewati tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan lokasi sana sini. Parahnya Kuroko tidak mengingat apa yang ada disekitar toilet, toilet disini banyak, Kuroko sudah berusaha menanyakan ke beberapa orang, tapi karena tidak ada ciri spesifik jadi kesusahan mencari.

Kuroko sudah sangat kebingungan, tidak tahu lagi. Rasanya ingin menangis saat ini juga, ia sudah seperti anak hilang. Bedanya, Kuroko adalah maid hilang yang mencari majikan nya.

.

.

Akashi terkejut karena tidak mendapati Kuroko didepan toilet maupun disekitaran toilet. Akashi gelagapan mencari Kuroko, berkali-kali bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar tapi jawaban yang Akashi dapat hanya "Tidak melihat"

Akashi terus berusaha bertanya pada security yang sedang ronda di sekeliling taman.

"Maaf, Pak. Apa anda melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda dengan kaos dalam hitam tapi kemeja luarnya warna biru. Tinggi nya kira-kira segini"

Akashi memberitahu ciri-ciri Kuroko sespesifik mungkin

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi taman ini sangat banyak pengunjung. Yang baju biru maupun rambut biru atau tinggi yang segitu ada beberapa"

"Tapi ini yan—"

"Maaf, tuan. Saya juga sedang mendapat tugas mencari anak hilang. Tuan bisa melapor dulu di bagian informasi. Nanti mereka akan menugaskan petugas lain untuk membantu mencari"

Petugas itu menunjukkan lembaran kertas yang ia pegang, ia sudah banyak tugas jadi tidak bisa membantu Akashi.

Akashi sangat geram. Jika sekarang tidak sedang sibuk mencari maid nya, petugas ini pasti sudah digunting acak.

Akashi berlari menuju pos informasi setelah membaca pada denah taman dimana letaknya.

Pos sangat ramai, banyak sekali yang membuat pengaduhan ini itu. dari hilang anak, hilang suami, hilang uang sampai hilang arah hidup.

Akashi mencoba menerobos barisan antrian yang tidak rapi mengantri didepan pos, tapi dirinya malah di maki oleh bapak-bapak padahal bapak ini tadi juga menerobos. Akashi sudah benar-benar marah, banyak hal yang sudah tercantum jelas dalam list mangsa gunting merah.

Akashi memilih mencari sendiri daripada menghabiskan waktu mengantri.

'Apa nya yang akan selalu bersama? Sekarang aku kehilangan nya! ramalan memang tidak bisa dipercaya!'

Akashi kesal dengan ramalan yang tadi didengar.

"Tetsuya? TETSUYA?"

Akashi terus meneriaki nama maid nya, berharap mendapat sahutan, berharap panggilan nya tidak dikacangi. Tidak tahu kenapa Akashi merasa sangat takut kehilangan maid nya. bagaimana jika maid nya sekarang sudah dicuri orang? Kemana dia? Bukan hanya karena susah mendapatkan maid seperti Kuroko lagi, tapi ini lebih kepada perasaan nya yang takut kehilangan sosok Kuroko.

.

Langit mulai gelap, para pengunjung berangsur-angsur mulai meninggalkan taman bermain.

Akashi masih terus mencari dan meneriaki nama maid nya. Langit yang mulai gelap menambah satu beban pencarian. Keringat sudah membasahi baju yang Akashi kenakan, rambutnya juga sudah tak serapi tadi.

Akashi sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil. Namun Akashi tidak akan berhenti, ia terus mencari ke pinggiran lokasi taman.

Di bawah pohon rindang penuh semak-semak rumput, matanya menangkap seluit biru yang percis seperti yang sedang ia cari-cari.

Hati Akashi berdetak tak karuan, rasanya senang menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dengan cepat Akashi berlari kesana.

.

Kuroko sudah mutar-mutar dan masuk satu per satu toilet yang ada disana, tapi tidak menemukan Akashi. Kuroko sudah kelelahan, stamina nya sudah habis hari ini.

Kuroko memilih istirahat sebentar dibawah pohon yang tampak sejuk. Pikiran nya sudah kacau memikirkan bagaimana nasib nya setelah ini. Kuroko tidak ingin berpisah dengan majikan nya, Kuroko takut. Sangat takut.

"Tetsuya?"

Suara itu, suara itu yang ingin Kuroko dengar. Suara orang yang tak segan-segan langsung memanggil nama kecil nya pada awal mereka berjumpa. Kuroko berharap mendengar suara itu setiap hari lagi, bahkan setiap jam, menit, detik.

"Tetsuya.."

Suara itu semakin mendekat, hati Kuroko semakin teriris. Sekarang Kuroko terpisah dengan pemilik suara itu, Kuroko tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"TETSUYA"

Dan sekarang suara itu terdengar begitu nyata dan keras serta sangat dekat dengan nya. Kuroko mencoba membalikkan badan kearah asal suara.

BRUKK..

Baru membalikkan sedikit, tubuhnya langsung diterjang sampai terlentang direrumputan dengan seseorang yang kini memeluk nya erat. Seseorang yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan, ia takuti kehilangan, ia rindukan, aroma badan yang jelas hanya milik orang ini.

"Akashi-sama?"

"Tetsuya…"

Akashi mengangkat badan nya dari atas badan Kuroko, diperiksa nya tiap inci tubuh Kuroko dengan teliti.

"Tetsuya tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang luka? Mana yang sakit? Hmmm?"

Kuroko menganga tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Tangan Akashi mengerayangi tubuhnya, namun bukan untuk sentuhan mesum seperti biasanya melainkan sentuhan yang menyalurkan kekhawatiran.

Kuroko mengenggam tangan Akashi untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan majikannya itu.

"Akashi-sama, saya baik-baik saja. Saya minta maaf"

Akashi tersadar dari kepanikkan nya. jarang sekali Akashi khawatir orang lain, tapi kali ini Akashi sangat khawatir dan panik dengan keadaan maid nya.

"Tetsuya! Tadi kemana? Sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana! Kenapa Tetsuya bandel sekali? Bagaimana jika Tetsuya hilang? Diculik orang? Trus dibunuh?"

Akashi mengomel bukan karena ingin marah, tapi Akashi hanya peduli. Akashi sangat khawatir.

"Maafkan saya, Akashi-sama. Maafkan saya"

Nada suara Kuroko bergetar, Kuroko tidak pernah melihat majikan nya semarah ini. Kuroko jadi semakin takut.

"Maafkan saya.. saya hikks salah.. hikss"

Akashi meredam seluruh bentuk emosinya, tidak tega melihat maid nya jadi menangis.

"Tetsuya.."

Akashi merengkuh Kuroko dalam dekapan nya, mengelus surai biru muda yang juga sudah berantakkan. Kuroko masih terisak pelan. Akashi jadi ikutan sedih, seharusnya Akashi yang menangis. Seharusnya. Karena Akashi terlampau tak ingin kehilangan maid nya ini.

"Tetsuya sudah jangan nangis lagi"

"Tapi.. hikks saya sudah.. merepotkan anda.. berbuat salah se-seperti ini hikkss.. maafkan saya"

"Kumaafkan Tetsuya, kumaafkan. Berhentilah menangis.."

Akashi mengeratkan pelukan nya. Akashi lebih suka melihat wajah Kuroko yang berseri senang, bukan yang begini. Walau sudah lega akhirnya berhasil menemukan Kuroko, tapi sekarang Kuroko malah menangis sedih. Akashi bahkan rela menghabiskan seluruh kekayaan nya untuk membeli taman bermain ini apabila itu diperlukan untuk membuat Kuroko gembira setiap hari. Tapi Kuroko tidak butuh itu, karena pelukan Akashi yang kian mengerat telah membuat Kuroko tenang dan senang.

Malu-malu, Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi, menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan majikan nya ini.

"Akashi-sama, saya janji tidak begitu lagi. Maafkan saya"

"Ya, Tetsuya. Jangan begitu lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku begitu"

.

.

Jam 8 malam, Akashi dan Kuroko setelah makan malam dan mengantri panjang untuk tiket seharga 30 dollar saat ini sedang duduk dalam Ferris Wheel raksasa bernama, CocaCola Eye. Letaknya tidak jauh dari taman bermain Walt Disney World.

Kota Orlando terlihat sangat indah pada malam hari. Lampu-lampu dari rumah penduduk maupun gedung-gedung memberi pencahayaan pada night view.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk bersebarangan. Kuroko tidak henti-henti berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan yang bisa ia jangkau dalam penglihatan nya. Akashi juga menikmati pemandangan itu.

"OH!"

Kuroko berseru teringat sesuatu. Tangan nya sibuk merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan plastic kecil.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab tapi wajahnya tersenyum senang. Isi dalam plastic dikeluarkan lalu ditunjukkan didepan mata Akashi sambil diayun-ayunkan.

Akashi terlihat binggung, memang nya ada apa dengan gantungan yang Kuroko tunjukkan?

Kuroko menarik dua sisi gantungan itu. terpisahlah Nemo dan Dori. Kebetulan Nemo berada ditangan kanan Kuroko, Kuroko langsung menyerahkan itu pada Akashi.

"Untuk anda, Akashi-sama. Sebenarnya karena membeli ini tadi saya beranjak dari tempat"

Akashi akhirnya menemukan biang kerok masalah. Akashi menatap geram gantungan yang sudah disodorkan di hadapan nya, inginnya sih menghancurkan si biang kerok. Namun tidak mungkin dilakukan karena biang kerok ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan yang dapat Akashi simpan dalam wujud benda.

Akashi merasa senang, padahal pemberian Kuroko kecil saja bahkan adalah sumber masalah yang menyebabkan dirinya hampir kehilangan maid nya ini, tapi Akashi malah senang karena Kuroko memberikan nya itu.

Akashi menerima gantungan itu serta langsung menarik tangan Kuroko yang masih terulur.

"Ehhh?"

Kuroko tertarik oleh tangan Akashi dan berakhir duduk dipangkuan Akashi.

Akashi mengangkat kepala nya keatas untuk melihat wajah Kuroko. Ini benar-benar masih Kuroko, maid kesayangan nya.

Kuroko malah bersemu merah ditatap begitu.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, jari jempol dan telunjuk nya menjepit dagu Kuroko untuk dibawa sedikit rendah.

Akashi memajukan wajahnya, menyambut bibir diatasnya yang kian mendekat.

CUP! Bibir mereka bertemu, kali ini nuansa nya jelas berbeda. Tidak menggebu-gebu, lembut saja.

Akashi memeluk pinggang Kuroko dan mulai menutup matanya untuk meresapi sentuhan lembut ini. Kuroko tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Tapi tubuhnya seperti otomatis bergerak. Tangan Kuroko mengalung indah di leher Akashi sebagai tumpuan, mata nya pun ikut tertutup mengikuti arus.

Pengalaman yang indah di Kota Orlando. Akashi dan Kuroko tidak akan lupa dengan semua suka duka yang terjadi hari ini. Ya, mereka memang berstatus majikan dan pembantu, tetapi kenangan yang mereka bentuk lebih dari batasan status.

Walau pasti tidak ada yang mau mengaku, namun kedua nya diam-diam bahagia mengingat ramalan dadakan di taman bermain tadi.

Akashi yang tidak mempercayai ramalan, kali ini harus berfikir yang berkebalikan.

'Sesekali percaya ramalan, tidak apa-apa kan?' pikirnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang masih mau baca :)

BIG THANKS buat yang sudah fav dan follow dan review, dan juga BIG THANKS buat **nimuixkim90** , **Izumi-H, Liuruna, Vanilla Parfait, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Nyanko Kawaii, , Jung HaRa, Anitayei, Taurus'99, Divanabila1717, Shirayukeii** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review pada chapter sebelumnya.

Special Thanks buat **Free. FD, Nyanko Kawaii, Vanilla Parfait** yang sudah support ide taman berhasil ex:toilet umum dan ferris wheel ^^ buat yang lain juga, makasihhh bangettt ^^

A/N : jika banyak yang minta flashback MayuAka, akan dibuatkan, saya ragu sih karena sepertinya kemunculan Mayuzumi sedikit merusak mood di chapter 3 (?)

saran/kritik/komen/atau cuap-cuap silahkan di kolom review :')

TERIMAKASIH~


	12. Chapter 12

**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT**

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **#EmployerAndHisMaidGoToNewYork. LASTDAY!**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

"Nghhh.."

Kuroko merasa tidurnya tidak nyaman, ia yakin belum mendengar suara alarm berbunyi atau panggilan bawah sadar yang memerintahkan bangun pada jam biasanya, ia juga yakin memakai piyama tidur yang hangat dan selimut yang tebal, tapi kenapa terasa sangat dingin? Bagian paha nya terasa lengket-lengket dan basah.

Kuroko memutuskan untuk membuka mata nya, dan yang dilihat adalah..

"AKASHI-SAMA?!"

"Sttt Tetsuya ini masih pagi, jangan jerit-jerit gitu"

Jelaskan bagaimana Kuroko bisa tidak menjerit melihat pemandangan sekarang? Sang majikan yang telah melepas semua pakaian Kuroko, sementara majikan itu hangat-hangat dalam bungkusan piyama. Kemudian apa itu? suatu botol kecil yang mengeluarkan cairan krim dan sedang dipolesi pada penis Kuroko serta dimasukkan ke dalam lubang anal nya.

"Akashi-sama, apa itu?"

"Oh ini? Disini tertulis Lotion Perangsang"

"HAH? Da-darimana anda mendapatkan barang semacam itu?"

"Aku menemukan nya pada kotak 'alat', sepertinya belum pernah kita gunakan karena tertimpa alat lain"

"Lalu kenapa anda memakaikan nya pada saya?"

"Jadi kalau bukan Tetsuya, siapa lagi?"

"AKA—uggh.."

Kuroko sangat geram, inginnya sih berteriak lagi, namun tiba-tiba ada perasaan menganjal yang muncul, rasanya seperti… bergairah?

"Tetsuya baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko memilih tidak menjawab dan membuang muka kesamping, daripada melihat wajah majikan nya yang sekarang bertanya dengan pura-pura polos serta tidak merasa bersalah, walau tampan.

"Nghh.."

Kuroko merasa panas, aneh, dan parahnya sangat terangsang. Penis nya pun sudah tegak dan terlihat sangat besar.

"He-eh sepertinya lotion ini benar-benar bekerja"

Kuroko mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara-suara erotis yang mencoba keluar. Padahal tidak diapa-apakan tapi rasanya begitu melayang.

Akashi tersenyum mesum melihat hasil kerjanya. Awalnya Akashi mau mencari alat pengiring main hari ini, saat mengacak kotak sampai ke bawah, ia menemukan botol lotion tersebut. Membaca tulisan nya membuat Akashi jahil ingin membuktikan keampuhan lotion ini, tentu satu-satu nya model percobaan adalah maid nya sendiri.

Kuroko bergerak tak nyaman, paha nya digesek-gesekkan bermaksud mengeluarkan cairan lotion yang masuk kedalam, tau nya malah menimbulkan sensasi nikmat.

"Tetsuya butuh bantuan?"

Smirk mesum sangat jelas tercetak di wajah tampan itu

"T-tidak!"

"Yakin? Tapi Tetsuya Junior sudah bangun dan sebesar ini loh"

Akashi jahil, sungguh dan teramat jahil. Akashi menyentuh kepala penis Kuroko dengan satu jari telunjuknya, memutar-mutar nya sambil memandangi wajah Kuroko yang berusaha menahan rasa nikmat.

"Ahhh j-jangan.."

"Jangan? Tapi Tetsuya terlihat menikmatinya"

"T-tidakk.. nghhh"

Baru disentuh begitu, Kuroko sudah merasa ingin klimaks.

Kuroko menyingkirkan jari Akashi, setelah itu langsung melompat turun dari kasur.

"Tetsuya mau kemana?"

Tidak usah dijawab karena arah jalan nya sudah jelas, Kuroko butuh ke kamar mandi untuk melepas hasrat ini.

BLAM! Pintu kamar mandi tak sengaja dibanting kuat.

Akashi menyeringai semakin lebar, lalu menyusul ke kamar mandi.

.

Kuroko mengocok penis nya dengan cepat, sudah lama dia tidak pernah bermasturbasi sendiri seperti ini. Rasanya terbuai oleh panas nya gairah dan melambung diatas kenikmatan. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, berusaha fokus pada permainan solo dipagi hari yang masih gelap, tapi bayangan yang muncul adalah sosok majikan nya.

Kuroko tercenggang sesaat. Kenapa harus bayangan majikan nya yang muncul? Kenapa bukan wanita berdada besar yang sedang telanjang dan mengangkang minta dijebol?

'A-aku masih straight kan?' batin Kuroko.

Tidak mampu berfikir apapun apalagi itu karena nafsu nya memaksa melanjutkan permainan walau solo.

Kuroko berusaha membayangkan wanita yang sexy, layaknya yang pria normal bayangkan. Meskipun Kuroko tidak pernah baca-baca majalah porno apalagi download film gituan, tapi dia tentu tau bentuk payudara serta vagina.

Tapi meski begitu, setiap membayangkan wanita berambut panjang, yang muncul malah pria dengan rambut pendek merah delima. Membayangkan dada besar dan perut ramping, yang muncul malah dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotak. Membayangkan lubang vagina, yang muncul malah penis kekar yang jago menusuk-nusuk.

"Argghh.."

Kuroko tidak tahan lagi. Gairah nya sedang berada dipuncak, memikirkan hal yang bertentangan dengan bayangan yang alami muncul membuat nya sakit kepala dan tertekan. Kuroko tidak sanggup mengenyahkan bayangan sang majikan. Membayangkan itu membuat gairah nya semakin tinggi.

"Ahhh Akashi-sama Akashi-sama… nghhh"

Akashi yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi terkejut bukan main mendengar namanya disebut-sebut bukti dari otak maid nya yang sedang berfantasi panas tentang dirinya, tapi sedetik kemudian Akashi menyeringai.

Akashi membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan, menyaksikan tontonan gratis dipagi buta.

Kuroko posisi nya membelakangi pintu, jadi dia tidak tahu bahwa permainan nya sedang ditonton.

"Ahhh ahhh Akashi-sama Akashi-sama…"

Shit! Akashi mana tahan dengan pertunjukkan begini. Melihat maid nya yang telanjang dengan tangan gesit mengocok batang yang tegang, bibir tipis nan sexy yang menyebut-nyebut namanya. Akashi jadi bahan masturbasi untuk tontonan yang ia saksikan, betapa menggoda selera. Tapi Akashi mencoba bertahan, sayang sekali jika tidak menikmati tontonan ini sampai akhir.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh"

Nafas Kuroko tak beraturan lagi, kepala nya di gadahkan ke atas, bibirnya tak henti mendesah ria sembari memanggil-manggil nama majikan yang berada dalam fantasi nya. tangan nya semakin cepat mengocok, cepat, cepat dan tak terkendali lagi.

"Ahhhh~ Akashi Seiiiiii….ahh~"

Penis nya menyembur keras cairan sperma yang terlampau banyak.

Akashi harus terkejut lagi, namanya disebut dengan lantang tanpa surfix kehormatan dan ditambah panggilan nama kecil. Namun Akashi tidak marah, ia justru tersenyum. Ini rasa terkejut yang membahagiakan.

Kuroko menahan sisi dirinya pada dinding kamar mandi, oksigen diburu habis dengan rakus. Tapi… penis nya belum juga tidur, masih berdiri menantang.

Akashi masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Akashi-sama?"

"Wahh.. pertunjukkan nya sangat bagus Tetsuya"

Kuroko malu, ternyata daritadi ditonton. Semakin malu setelah ingat bahwa tadi memanggil-manggil nama penonton ini.

Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko dan mencium pipi yang sedang bersemu merah.

"Setelah solo sekarang double"

"Eh?"

Akashi melumat bibir Kuroko sambil perlahan berjalan menuju bathtube.

Tubuh Kuroko didorong kedalam bathtube dan air dingin langsung mengucur deras.

"Nghhh"

Sensasi dingin malah menimbulkan efek rangsangan baru yang tak kalah nikmat.

Akashi melepas seluruh pakaian nya sendiri, kemudian ikut nimbrung dalam bathtube dan menindih tubuh Kuroko yang mulai ditenggelami air.

Akashi meraba-raba dada Kuroko, mencubit-cubit gemas tonjolan disitu.

"Ahh J-jangann.."

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Bukankah Tetsuya menginginkan ku?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah nya kesamping, malu sekali harus ketahuan seperti itu.

Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko, menatap bola mata biru yang sayu akibat nafsu.

"Tatap aku, Tetsuya. Wajah ini kan yang ada dalam pikiran mu?"

Kuroko mengigit bibir bawah nya, menahan agar tidak menjawab. Akashi hanya menyeringai, bibir itu biar Akashi yang gigit saja sekaligus dilumat habis.

"Hmmmppp.."

Akashi membelai-belai penis Kuroko, penis itu benar-benar belum tertidur sedikitpun. Penis Akashi juga sudah tegak siap menantang.

"Tetsuya aku tidak tahan lagi"

Cukup basa-basi nya, dari tadi penis Akashi sudah minta jatah.

"Akash—arghhh.."

Tubuh Kuroko mengelinjang keatas, lubang nya merasa penuh oleh penis besar yang sekarang bersemayam didalam sana. Sensasi air dingin juga membuat semakin nikmat saja.

"Ahh ahhh ahhhhhh.."

Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti mendesah, entah kenapa ini nikmat sekali. Pengaruh lotion itu memang super parah.

"Nghhhh Tetsuyaa.."

Lubang Kuroko yang sudah basah oleh air dan sisa lotion didalam situ turut memberi tambahan kenikmatan bagi Akashi. Kali ini memang sangat nikmat.

"Tetsuyaa,, sebut nama ku seperti tadi"

"T-tidakk.."

"Ayolah.."

Akashi sengaja menusuk lebih kuat, menekan titik g-spot.

"Ahhhh Akashi-samaaa…"

"Ya begitu Tetsuya…"

Meski berkata tidak, tapi tetap saja lidah itu bergulir untuk mengucap nama yang dimaksud.

Soal rasa, lidah tidak bisa bohong.

"Akashi-sam Akashi-sama ahh ahhh"

Air dalam bak merembes keluar dengan deras, keran pun tetap mengalirkan air baru. Mereka tidak peduli, bukan hambatan untuk rasa nikmat yang dipinta.

"Ahhh nggghh.. Ahhhkkkk.."

"Tetsuya.. kauuu nghhh ahh ahhh"

Kedua nya sama-sama sampai pada puncak yang didaki. Air dingin itu terasa hangat sekarang, lelehan sperma mengambang dan bercampur menjadi satu. Akashi menopang tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kuroko, merebut oksigen sekitar untuk kebutuhan pokok.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, dua jam lagi sebelum rapat bisnis.

Akashi sudah siap dengan setelan jas yang rapi dan mewah seperti biasanya. sementara Kuroko, ia belum bisa berpakaian dengan benar karena penis nya masih menegang walau tidak setegang tadi.

"Akashi-sama, lotion ini bertahan berapa lama?"

"Hmmm?"

Akashi mengambil kembali botol lotion tersebut.

"6 jam"

"HAH? Anda memakaikan nya jam berapa tadi?"

"Kalau tidak salah jam 4"

Kuroko tepuk jidat, berarti masih ada 4 jam lagi untuk bertahan.

Akashi berjalan kearah Kuroko, mengacak-ngacak surai biru yang masih sedikit basah.

"Tetsuya maaf ya, aku tidak bisa terus memasuki lubang mu"

Akashi bukan tidak mau, dia jelas tidak akan menolak. Tapi ini ada pertemuan bisnis penting, Akashi juga mati-matian nahan nafsu nya.

"Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membantu"

Akashi mengeluarkan alat baru dari kotak tersebut. Kuroko sangat heran, sebenarnya ada berapa alat dalam kotak itu?

Sebuah alat kecil mirip kapsul berbentuk gemuk panjang lonjong berwarna pink.

"A-apa itu?"

"Vibrator getar kapsul"

"Huh?"

Akashi menyeringai senang, Kuroko sudah waspada sekali.

Akashi dengan lincah mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke atas kasur, kaki nya dipaksa mengangkang hingga lebar.

"Akashi-sama, apa yang ingin anda lakukan lagi?"

"Aku membantu Tetsuya"

Vibrator itu dimasukkan kedalam lubang Kuroko. Vibrator itu memiliki peyanggah pada ujungnya, sehingga tidak akan meluncur keluar apabila bukan sengaja ditarik keluar. Tidak ada kabel terlihat karena terhubung secara portable.

"Akashi-sama keluarkan!"

Kuroko berusaha mengeluarkan alat itu tetapi tangan nya ditahan oleh tangan Akashi.

"Tidak Tetsuya!, Tetsuya harusnya terimakasih pada ku karena memberi service begini"

"Tidak tidak tidak"

Gairah Kuroko sedang dipaksa tinggi, lalu ada alat yang menusuk lubang nya, bergetar pula.

"Tetsuya, ini perintah!"

Akashi tersenyum menang, pengontrol getar ada ditangan nya dan sudah dinyalakan pada level 1.

"sekarang Tetsuya berpakaian lah dengan rapi, ya. Aku menunggu didepan"

Smirk mesum, senyum jahil, tawa kemenangan mengiring langkah sang majikan yang puas mengerjai maid kesayangan nya.

.

.

Akashi, Kuroko, dan rekan bisnis lainnya sudah berada dalam ruang rapat yang sangat luas. Ditengah nya terdapat meja berbentuk persegi panjang. Dideretan kanan meja, diduduki oleh para CEO, dideret kiri adalah bawahan nya. seharusnya rapat ini dihadiri oleh Akashi dan Mibuchi, tapi karena Mibuchi sudah ditugaskan untuk hal lain, maka Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk mendampingi saja.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk berseberangan di kursi kedua dari depan. Meja itu masing-masing deret ditempati 10 orang, total 21 untuk pemimpin yang duduk ditengah.

Kuroko merasa risih dengan keadaan nya. duduk semakin membuat alat itu menusuk kedalam. Mati-matian ia menjaga sikap agar tidak dicurigai.

"Good morning everybody, rapat akan dimulai"

Rapat pun dimulai dengan khidmat, para rekan bisnis dengan teliti mendengar penjelasan mengenai perkembangan bisnis dunia, permainan saham, sampai produk unggulan.

Kuroko tidak bisa fokus, pantat nya getar-getar begitu.

Akashi yang sedari tadi lirik-lirik ke Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum biasa, padahal maksud senyuman nya tidak biasa. Dengan pelan, Akashi memasukkan tangan nya kedalam saku jas. Alat pengontrol dipegang, level dinaikkan sampai akhir.

Kuroko sontak kaget merasakan getaran yang kian menguat. Kepala nya menoleh pada Akashi yang sedang menyeringai mesum sambil menaik turunkan alis.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Mati! Kuroko mau mati saja. Orang disamping nya ternyata menyadari gerak-gerik Kuroko. Walau bermaskud baik menanyakan kondisi Kuroko, itu pula yang Kuroko harap tidak usah ditanya.

"I-Iya. Maaf"

Ingin nya sih jawab jujur, tapi tidak mungkin kan?

Akashi terkekeh kecil, maid nya itu lucu sekali. Wajar jika Akashi tidak pernah puas menggoda Kuroko dengan berbagai ide nakal nya.

Kuroko menarik nafas, hembuskan. Penis nya juga sudah tegang sempurna dan terasa sesak, lubang nya semakin dirangsang hebat.

Akashi belum puas hanya dengan itu. Fokus mata Akashi melihat sekeliling, memperhatikan bahwa rekan lain sedang fokus pada layar didepan.

Akashi melepas sepatu nya pada kaki kanan, kaki itu lalu dijulurkan untuk mencapai kursi yang Kuroko duduki. Sudah dapat target, kaki itu mengelus-elus paha Kuroko.

Kuroko makin kaget! Mata nya membulat memicing kearah Akashi, tapi Akashi malah pura-pura tidak melihat dan fokus ke layar.

Kaki Akashi bergerak ke bagian tengah paha, merasakan gundukan disana, dielus-elus juga dan ditekan.

Kuroko dengan sekuat tenaga mengunci mulutnya serta mengigit bibir nya, biar saja luka yang penting suara nya tidak keluar.

Kaki Akashi turun menyentuh bagian lubang Kuroko, mendorong lebih dalam alat tersebut. Getaran nya semakin jelas Kuroko rasakan mengenai g-spotnya.

Kepala Kuroko sudah terasa pusing, menahan hasrat begini ternyata sangat merepotkan. Penis nya tidak tahan lagi, ingin muncrat.

Kuroko tidak bisa keluar ruangan karena memang tidak boleh.

Jari-jari Kuroko mencengkram erat ujung jas nya. Tidak bisa lagi, kaki Akashi masih jahil mengelus-elus. Kuroko tidak bisa menahan penis nya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan sperma. Basah yang Kuroko rasakan pada kulit diarea sana, serta lelehan yang bikin lengket. Tubuhnya menegang sesaat sebelum dipaksa kembali normal.

Untung celana nya hitam, dan jas yang dipakai lumayan panjang menutupi bagian selangkangan.

Akashi tau Kuroko sudah keluar. Kaki nya ditarik kembali, level vibrator diturunkan ke level 1. Dalam hati, betapa girang Akashi mendapat permainan begini.

.

Plok Plok Plok

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang rapat. Rapat sudah selesai, para rekan bisnis mulai keluar ruangan dan menuju ruang makan untuk jamuan makan siang.

Jam 9.30, pengaruh lotion itu belum hilang. Kuroko masih terjebak dalam kabut gairah.

Akashi sengaja memperlambat bangkit dari kursinya, ia menunggu ruangan hingga kosong dan kini tersisa Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Wahh.. Tetsuya enak sekali sudah keluar. Aku masih tertahan"

"Akashi-sama jahat sekali"

"HAH? Sudah ku bantu melepas, masa dikata jahat?"

Akashi memutari meja menuju Kuroko yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap keluar.

"Tetsuya mau kemana?"

"Keluar kan?"

"Siapa yang suruh?"

"Eh?"

Kuroko ditarik, dihempas keatas meja.

"Akashi-sama?"

"Giliran ku, Tetsuya"

Celana Kuroko dilepas cepat, alat itu masih terlihat bergetar. Akashi membuka resleting nya dan mengeluarkan senjata yang siap perang.

Alat itu dicabut, digantikan dengan penis Akashi yang lebih besar dari alat itu.

"Arggghh.."

Tidak butuh pemanasan lagi, Akashi sudah cukup panas. Kuroko pun demikian.

"Tetsuyaa.."

Pinggang dimaju mundur, badan Kuroko pun dipaksa mengimbangi irama. Tinggi meja sangat pas dengan tinggi pinggang Akashi sehingga memberinya leluasa untuk bergerak.

"Ahhh…"

"Nggghhh…"

Kuroko merasa diajak melayang lagi, untuk kesekian kali nya hari ini. Entah haru berterima kasih atau memaki lotion yang membuat nya begini, juga orang yang memakaikan lotion tersebut. Kuroko tidak sanggup menolak gairah yang membawa kenikmatan.

"Ahhh ahhh.."

"Ohh yess Tetsuyaa.. ngghh.."

Drarp Drappp..

"AKASHI-SAMA!"

Kuroko panik mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke ruangan. Akashi juga mendengar itu, suara itu sudah semakin cepat. Akashi dengan cepat menarik badan Kuroko untuk bangkit, mereka masuk ke kolong meja.

"Shit!"

Akashi tidak suka permainan nya diganggu, dimana pun kapanpun oleh siapapun!

Kuroko ketakutan dan panik, Akashi bisa merasakan itu. tubuh itu dipeluk erat.

"Sttt tenanglah.."

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan, tidak tahu siapa, Akashi dan Kuroko hanya bisa melihat sepatu pentofel yang dipakai saja.

"OH! Ini dia!" seru orang itu.

Kaki berbalut pentofel diputar arah melangkah keluar ruangan, Akashi dan Kuroko menghembus nafas lega.

"Nah sekarang kita lanjutkan"

Tidak perlu repot-repot keluar dari kolong meja, Akashi sudah menunggingkan bokong Kuroko dan menusuk nya sangat dalam.

"Ahhh…"

Kuroko sebenarnya binggung, Kuroko yang dipakaikan lotion perangsang, tapi malah Akashi yang bersemangat.

"Nghh.. nghh"

"Ahh.. ahh.."

Akashi tidak membuang waktu, tusukan nya diperkuat dan dipercepat.

"Akashi-sama… ahh ahh"

"Hmm ya nghhh… ahhh"

Tangan Kuroko ditarik kebelakang sebagai pegangan, tusukan yang masuk semakin kuat, lubang Kuroko rasanya ingin jebol.

"Ahhhhh Tetsuyaa…"

"NGhhhh Akashi-sama… ahh ahh"

Akashi duluan sampai kali ini, disusul Kuroko. Mereka berisitirhat sebentar dikolong meja, Kuroko ingin menunggu sampai gairah nya kembali normal, alias habis nya pengaruh lotion.

.

.

Jamuan makan siang diadakan sangat berkelas, mewah dan elegan.

Akashi membaur dengan teman bisnis nya, membicarakan perkembangan perusahaan masing-masing.

Pengaruh lotion itu sudah habis, Kuroko bisa tenang sekarang. Ia berdiri sambil tersenyum di sisi Akashi. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok, begitulah yang beberapa teman Akashi ucapkan.

Sudah 3 jam ditempat ini, memang seru tapi Akashi sudah bosan dan malas berlama-lama.

"Tetsuya, ayo"

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Akashi-sama?"

"Jalan-jalan"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar ruang makan menuju lobby. Ada mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko terheran-heran dengan majikan nya, kapan mobil ini disiapkan?

.

.

Perjalanan sekitar 30 menit dari Baccarat, kini mobil harus jalan pelan-pelan sebab banyak antrian didepan sana.

Kuroko sudah bisa melihat objek wisata kali ini, terlihat jelas karena sangat tinggi tanpa penghalang.

"Ini…."

"Ya, Tetsuya. Liberty Island"

Siapa yang tidak mengenal patung Liberty? Ciri khas utama New York City. Kuroko tak berhenti menganga melihat itu, memandang dengan jelas.

Mobil sudah berhenti di Battery Park, untuk mencapai Liberty Island harus naik kapal dan perjalanan sekitar 1 jam. Kuroko memasuki mode gembira dengan riang. Akashi senang dengan itu.

Akashi untung nya membeli tiket online sehingga tidak mengantri lagi.

Kapal yang ditumpangi sudah penuh dan siap berangkat. Akashi dan Kuroko tidak kebagian tempat diatas desk, mereka hanya bisa berada dibagian dalam.

Akashi dengan bangga bercerita panjang lebar mengenai sejarah patung Liberty, Kuroko pun dengan khidmat mendengarkan.

Tak terasa kapal sudah hinggap dipelabuhan khusus, para penumpang teratur turun.

"Wahhh.."

Langit yang cerah menambah nilai lebih, berkali-kali hingga tak dapat dihitung, Kuroko sangat kagum.

Akashi dan Kuroko berfoto disana, banyak foto yang mereka ambil dengan kamera dari ponsel canggih Akashi. Akashi senang sekali bisa melihat maid nya segembira ini, ini menjadi asupan tambahan untuknya.

Sayang sekali, untuk naik ke mahkota Liberty, tiket harus dipesan 3 bulan yang lalu, tapi karena perjalanan ini terbilang mendadak jadi tidak bisa. Mereka jadinya hanya berkeliling disekitaran patung saja.

Drrtt.. drttt..

Ponsel Akashi bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Tetsuya, sebentar ya. JANGAN KEMANA-MANA!"

Kalimat itu wajib ditekan kan, Akashi tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama seperti di Disney World.

"Ha'i Akashi-sama"

Akashi berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah, tapi mata nya tetap tertuju pada Kuroko.

Panggilan masuk diangkat.

" _Kapan kau pulang? Urusan mu udah selesai kan?"_

"Ya"

" _Jangan perpanjang perjalanan! Pulang dan temui aku. Ada yang harus dibicarakan"_

Tutt.. Tutt..

Akashi kesal. Sungguh. Panggilan diputus sepihak dengan percakapan yang to the point. Bukan berarti Akashi juga basa basi tapi tadi ia diperintah begitu, itu yang tidak disukai.

Akashi menyimpan ponsel nya, kemudian berjalan kembali ke Kuroko yang masih sibuk mengamati hal sekitar.

"Tetsuya, maaf"

"Eh?"

"Malam ini kita pulang"

Tiket penerbangan memang disediakan dan visa hanya untuk 3 hari, sesuai kebutuhan pertemuan. Akashi sudah berniat membeli tiket baru untuk memperpanjang perjalanan disini, untuk membuat lebih banyak moment dengan maidnya, untuk menambah album kenangan yang indah. Tapi dia tidak punya alasan menolak panggilan tadi.

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kuroko tidak marah, dia sudah sangat bersyukur bisa sampai disini.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang. Dirinya merasa bersalah, dirinya merasa belum puas melihat Kuroko yang gembira. Ingin lebih, ingin lagi.

"A-Akashi-sama?"

"Maaf.. lain kali kita kesini lagi ya, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi" ucap Akashi lirih.

Kuroko tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia tersentuh. Kuroko hanya maid, bisa dapat jalan-jalan sejauh ini sudah keajaiban sekali, tapi majikan nya malah minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-sama. Saya sudah sangat berterimakasih"

Dalam hati, Akashi berjanji akan membawa Kuroko kemana pun lagi, keliling dunia bila perlu. Akashi ingin selalu melihat wajah gembira nya Kuroko, wajah itu sanggup mengangkat beban apapun dalam diri Akashi. Akashi baru menyadari, maid nya ini lebih dari kata berharga.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Akashi dan Kuroko mulai mempacking barang. Kuroko merasa janggal, sejak pulang dari jalan-jalan, Akashi jadi sedikit berbicara. Juga tidak menatap nya atau menggoda nya. bukan berarti Kuroko berharap di grepe-grepe, tapi rasanya sedikit aneh.

"Kita berangkat jam berapa, Akashi-sama?"

"11"

Hanya itu jawaban Akashi. Kuroko merasa tidak enak dengan situasi begini, padahal mau pulang harusnya kan bahagia gitu. Kuroko jadi teringat, Akashi berubah setelah mendapat telepon. Kuroko tidak berani bertanya siapa yang menelepon.

"Ayo"

Akashi berjalan duluan menarik koper dan tas jinjing nya. Kuroko tidak membawa apa-apa, ia memeriksa sekali lagi ruangan itu. mengingat jelas moment panas antara dirinya dengan sang majikan. Kuroko tersenyum, hal itu indah.

.

Kembali pada bandara yang sama, John F. Kennedy. Akashi masih tidak berbicara apapun pada Kuroko, mereka memang berjalan bersisian, tapi tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Kuroko bisa merasakan aura Akashi yang berubah, aura nya terasa lebih pekat.

.

Duduk dalam pesawat Class VIP lagi, Kuroko jadi teringat pertama kali ia naik pesawat, jadi teringat cara penenang yang Akashi ajarkan. Sayangnya, kali ini mungkin tidak begitu.

Kuroko memang sudah tidak takut naik pesawat, tapi moment sekarang benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Akashi-sama, baik-baik saja?"

"Ya"

Kuroko tidak suka dicuekin, niat nya baik untuk bertanya agar tidak canggung.

"Akashi-sama kenapa? Aneh sekali"

Akashi menoleh menatap Kuroko yang menatap nya dengan alis ditekuk. Akashi tidak ingin Kuroko merasa khawatir, padahal tingkah nya yang begini justru membuat semakin khawatir.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Akashi-sama?"

Akashi tersenyum kecut. Dia senang maid nya peduli, karena memang begitu harusnya tugas seorang maid.

Pembatas kursi di naikkan, Akashi menempatkan kepala nya pada paha Kuroko.

"Ada, Tetsuya bisa bantu?"

"A-apa itu?"

Pikiran Kuroko tentu mengarah pada hal begituan yang biasa diminta oleh majikan nya ini. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk permintaan yang pasti sangat aneh seputar sex.

"Ceritakan kisah Cinderella"

"Eh?"

"Aku menyuruh Tetsuya menyimpan cerita itu kan saat Tetsuya mau bercerita kemarin?"

"Iya, tapi kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cerita saja"

"Baiklah"

Kuroko merasa aneh. Apa majikan nya berubah alim? Sepertinya dunia hampir terbalik. Tapi, Kuroko merasakan ada beban yang sedang Akashi pikul. Begitu berat hingga hampir menimpa Akashi secara keseluruhan.

Kuroko menarik nafas sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Seorang gadis yang diasuh oleh ibu tirinya, suatu hari ia ingin ke pesta kerajaan. Sang pangeran mengadakan acara untuk memilih pemainsuri. Cinderella tidak diizinkan ikut, ia dikurung dalam gudang. Ibu tirinya jahat sekali ya?"

Akashi mengangguk-angguk. Kuroko pun melanjutkan

"Tapi karena Cinderella adalah gadis yang baik hati, seorang peri datang menolongnya. Baju Cinderella yang kusam diubah menjadi gaun indah, sebuah labu menjadi kereta kencana yang mewah, dan tak lupa sepatu kaca yang menghiasi kaki nya. Cinderella jadi sangat cantik"

"Seperti Tetsuya"

"Saya tidak cantik!"

Kuroko masih jenis kelamin laki-laki, sebutan cantik tentu bukan untuk yang berbatang kan? akashi terkekeh kecil.

"Lanjut, Tetsuya"

"Ha'i, Ia pun pergi ke pesta, tapi batas waktu wajib sampai jam 12 malam. Di pesta, pangeran langsung mengajaknya berdansa. Hampir jam 12 malam, Cinderella buru-buru meninggalkan pesta sampai sepatu kaca nya tertinggal sebelah. Kemudian pangeran yang telah jatuh cinta dengan Cinderella mencari nya dengan sepatu kaca itu. meski kesusahan, mereka akhirnya bertemu kembali dan hidup bahagia. Begitu cerita nya"

Akashi tidak merespon, Kuroko memandang nya. ternyata majikan nya itu sudah tidur, nafas nya terlihat beraturan dan damai. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa hatinya begitu hangat.

"Akashi-sama?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Akashi tidur sangat nyenyak. Kuroko ingin tahu apa masalah Akashi, apa yang membuat Akashi tampak jinak malam ini. Tapi Kuroko sadar diri tidak boleh terlalu jauh masuk dalam masalah Akashi, ia hanya berharap majikan nya sehat selalu.

Tangan pucat mulai mengelus surai merah yang tidak ditata rapi, surai ini ciri khas seorang Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus. Wajah majikan nya dipandang lama-lama. Memang sangat tampan.

"Terimakasih Akashi-sama"

Kuroko bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang bisa ia beri untuk membalas budi majikan nya. walau memang Akashi orang kaya raya, budi jasa adalah tak ternilai.

Mata nya melirik pada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan langit malam. Pesawat sudah lepas landas sejak tadi. Akashi dan Kuroko menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan di Amerika, tidak terfikir oleh Kuroko menjelajah sejauh ini, tapi justru ini moment berharga nya dalam hidup.

Kuroko berharap suatu hari bisa berkunjung lagi ke negeri Paman Sam, dan semoga itu masih dengan orang yang sama.

"Goodbye NewYork!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih banget buat yang sudah baca, buat sudah fav, follow, review!

BIG THANKS buat **Vanilla Parfait, Izumi-H, Kaluki Lukari, Shirayukeii, Young180100, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Liuruna, Jung HaRa, Divanabila1717, valvalnoctis, Nyanko Kawaii, asuka. souryou, Windy, cbx** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review di chap sebelumnya.

A/N : buat Shirayukeii , maaffffff tidak akan ada adegan MayuAka lagi huhu maaf ya tapi semoga masih mau menikmati ff ini ^^ ~ buat Windy , wahana yang saya pakai bukan karangan sendiri, memang ada sesuai info yang saya dapat dan cari tapi mungkin saya kurang bisa menjelaskan detail wahana nya bagaimana sehingga jadi aneh ya, maklum lah saya juga belum pernah kesana hehe lalu moment di tiap wahana juga sangat pendek, saya milih Disney karena mungkin lebih terkenal dan ada ciri khas terus saya incar moment CocaCola Ferriswheel nya terus nah kayak kisah cinderella nya kan terpakai lagi untuk chap ini hehe iya sih harusnya Coney aja kan biar tetap di NY, tapi.. ah yasudahlah sudah terlanjur huhu saya sudah mencoba yang terbaik untuk tiap info yang tertera, mohon maaf untuk kesalahan sini situ, semoga ff ini masih bisa dinikmati ^^~

Saya juga lupa kasih tau kenapa saya milih Nemo dan Dori. karena kalau milih kayak Mickey dan Minnie atau Donald dan Dessy, itu kan jelas kali yang satu cowok yang satu cewek, Kuroko mana mungkin terang-terangan ngatain diri sendiri cewek wkwk, jadi kalau wujud nya ikan kan gak gitu nampak walau memang Dori cewek. gitu sih hehehe

Saya mohon maaf banget karena lupa mencantumkan hak pakai untuk semua tempat yang nyata beserta item didalamnya.

Semoga ff ini masih nyaman dinikmati :)

.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang nunggu BDSM? hahaha.. see you next chap! RnR,please?

.

TERIMAKASIH~


	13. Chapter 13

_**WARN! HARDYAOI, ADULTCONTENT!**_

 **DISCLAIMER : KUROKO NO BASUKE © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **TITLE : MY MAID**

 **AUTHOR : HIMEVAILLE**

 **PAIR : AKASHI SEIJUUROU X KUROKO TETSUYA**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING… ENJOY!**

 **.**

"Tetsuya, bangun. Kita sudah sampai"

Pesawat baru saja mendarat di bandara Haneda pada jam 12 malam. Kuroko masih tertidur di sandaran pundak Akashi. Akashi sedari tadi menepuk pelan pipi Kuroko untuk membangunkan nya.

"Nghh…"

"Jangan melenguh begitu, aku bisa menyerang mu saat ini juga"

Seketika itu Kuroko langsung menegakkan kepala nya, bangun dan 100% sadar.

Kuroko melirik kanan kiri, sudah kosong melompong tersisa mereka.

"Maaf, Akashi-sama"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu Tetsuya pasti kelelahan. Ayo"

Akashi memakai mantel nya, begitu pula dengan Kuroko. setelah itu mereka bergegas turun dari pesawat.

.

Ditempat pengambilan koper, koper Akashi sudah dibawa oleh supir yang datang menjemput mereka. Akashi dan Kuroko langsung saja meninggalkan bandara.

Didalam mobil Lagi-lagi Akashi masih tidak seperti biasanya. dia tetap murung, kurang jahil dan itu membuat Kuroko risih.

"Tetsuya jika masih mengantuk, tidur saja"

Kuroko tahu Akashi sangat peka dengan situasi, tapi Akashi menolak untuk melebur dengan situasi. Dirinya sedang asik dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

Walaupun jalanan tampak gelap dengan penerangan lampu jalanan, setidaknya Kuroko bisa mengenali rute yang seharusnya dilalui untuk ke Kyoto. Mata nya fokus melihat pada petunjuk jalanan, tidak ada pamphlet dengan arah panah menuju Kyoto.

"Akashi-sama, apa kita tidak salah jalan?"

"Tentu tidak"

"Apa Kyoto sudah pindah rute ya?"

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab, ia lebih memilih menikmati dulu wajah Kuroko yang penasaran. Tampak imut sekali ditambah bed hair yang masih mencuat.

"Kita tidak akan ke Kyoto, kita ke Osaka"

"Eh? Osaka? Kenapa? Apa Akashi-sama ada urusan lagi?"

"Ya, kali ini sangat penting dan paling menyebalkan"

Entah mungkin hawa dari AC mobil, tapi Kuroko merasakan hawa dingin itu datang dari sisi nya, alias muncul dalam diri Akashi. Tatapan Akashi berubah menjadi lebih menakutkan.

Kuroko memilih untuk diam saja. Otak Kuroko mengingat Akashi pernah bilang bahwa orang tua nya tinggal di Osaka.

'Apa kesana? Tapi..' batin nya.

Tidak baik sok tahu, Kuroko hanya berusaha menjadi maid yang baik dengan tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi Akashi.

Kring.. Kring..

Bukan ponsel Akashi maupun Kuroko, mereka lantas menoleh pada supir yang sedang mengangkat panggilan masuk pada ponsel nya.

"Iya, tuan. Saya sudah bersama tuan muda tapi tuan muda tidak sendirian, bersama seseorang"

Akashi memicing tak suka, sampai segitu kah orang tersebut takut Akashi tidak akan datang kesana?

"Baik, tuan"

Supir itu memasukkan kembali ponsel nya, ia kemudian melirik Akashi dan Kuroko dari spion tengah.

"Maaf menganggu sebentar barusan"

Kuroko menjawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan, sementara Akashi tidak melakukan apapun.

Kuroko semakin yakin kemana tujuan mereka saat ini.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi, mereka sampai di sebuah mansion super luas dengan gaya klasik eropa kuno. Rumah ini berdiri satu-satu nya tanpa rumah lain disekitar nya.

Kuroko sampai tidak yakin bahwa dia ada di Jepang. Tanah di Jepang mahal, rumah ini berdiri entah di berapa hektar tanah. Benar-benar orang kaya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda"

Kepala Pelayan datang menyambut didepan pintu masuk. Ia membantu Akashi melepas mantel dan membawakan barang-barang bawaan nya.

"Seijuurou"

"Okaa-sama, tadaima"

Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna sama dengan Akashi datang menghampiri. Akashi memberi hormat serta memeluk wanita tersebut.

"Seijuurou, ini siapa?"

"Dia maid ku"

Wanita itu tersenyum kearah Kuroko dan datang menghampiri Kuroko yang berdiri dibelakang Akashi.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya. Kuroko Tetsuya desu"

"Kuroko-kun kah? Kamu benar-benar maid? Jarang sekali ada pemuda yang mau jadi maid"

"Iya, saya hanya maid"

"Tapi kamu sangat tampan"

Kuroko membungkuk sedalam-dalam nya, ini harus sangat dihargai karena seumur hidup nya tidak akan ada yang mengatakan dia tampan. Semua orang selalu mengatakan dirinya cantik atau manis atau apa saja sebutan yang biasanya untuk anak perempuan.

"Tetsuya, ini ibu ku"

"Ibu anda sangat mirip dengan anda, Akashi-sama"

"Eh? Benarkah itu Kuroko-kun? Sudah lama tidak mendengar begitu. Namaku Shiori, Akashi Shiori" senyum ramah di perlihatkan dengan baik

Kuroko lagi-lagi membungkuk, sopan santun wajib terlihat dijunjung tinggi dihadapan nyonya besar. Meskipun Kuroko sebenarnya sangat gugup karena tiba-tiba diajak kemari.

"Tumben kau penurut. Langsung datang setelah ku telepon"

Mereka semua menoleh pada pintu masuk yang terbuka lebih lebar. Seorang lelaki paruh baya muncul memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, rambut nya sudah beruban tetapi postur tubuh masih tegap.

Kuroko jadi binggung, rumah gaya Eropa tapi tradisi kental Jepang. Tapi lebih dari itu, Kuroko merasakan hawa yang muncul sangat tidak enak, tatapan Akashi dan orang itu saling beradu dingin.

"Bukan kah kau seharusnya senang aku jadi penurut?"

Bahkan suara Akashi lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Kau pembangkang pun aku tetap bisa menjinakkan mu"

"Tch.."

"Hei sudah-sudah. Kalian ini, lama tidak bertemu bukan nya ramah malah adu mulut. Lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan saja"

Akashi menghembus nafas kasar dan berlalu begitu saja memasuki rumah tanpa menyapa atau melirik barang sedikit saja.

Shiori hanya geleng-geleng kepala, anak nya semakin dewasa semakin mengerikan. Percis bapaknya.

"Ayo, Kuroko-kun. Oh iya, ini ayah nya Seijuurou. Akashi Masaomi"

"Selamat pagi, tuan besar"

"Kau datang bersama nya pagi ini, apa kau ikut ke New York?"

"Ya, tuan"

"Wah maid beruntung"

Kuroko tahu dirinya mulai takut, walaupun kata-kata yang biasa ditambah pujian tapi nada pengucapan nya tidak menunjukkankeramahan sedikit pun. Sarkastik sekali dan tegas.

.

.

Di ruang makan, sangat tercengkam suasana nya. Kuroko ragu harus bagaimana. Meja makan sangat panjang dengan Masaomi berada di ujung utara dan Akashi di ujung selatan.

"Tetsuya, kemari"

Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk duduk di dekat nya.

"Bukankah maid makan setelah tuan nya selesai dulu?"

Suara Masaomi dari ujung sana menghentikan gerakan Kuroko yang baru menarik kursi untuk duduk. Kuroko malu mendengar nya, ia membuat kesalahan. Biasanya dirumah Akashi, mereka sarapan bersama. Kuroko jadi tidak tahu peraturan benarnya begitu.

"Dia bukan maid disini"

"Oh begitu? Bertahun-tahun tidak tinggal dengan ku sepertinya sopan santun mu harus direka ulang"

Akashi sudah sangat tidak senang, rahang nya mengeras.

"Hei… sudah lah Masaomi, Seijuurou benar. Kuroko tamu saat ini"

"Aku tidak punya tamu rendahan seorang maid"

BRAK! Meja digebrak kasar oleh Akashi.

Kuroko terkejut bukan main, Kuroko takut melihat Akashi marah.

"Lihat! Sopan santun mu benar-benar tidak ada lagi"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berubah liar, Tou-sama. Kau selalu memancing emosi ku"

"Ho-oh kau emosi? Kenapa kau emosi aku mengatakan nya maid? Itu kan benar. Aku hanya mengajari nya cara menjadi maid yang tahu diri"

Masaomi tidak bodoh, ia sungguh paham kenapa Kuroko bisa diajak ke New York untuk status nya yang hanya maid. Akashi itu anaknya, benih nya. jelas saja Masaomi tau karakter diri Akashi yang tidak akan berbagi hal privasi dengan orang lain. Sudah jelas, posisi Kuroko sebagai maid tidak lagi sama.

Akashi terdiam, ia baru sadar kenapa dia emosi? Dia hanya tidak suka ada yang menjelekkan Kuroko. sebagai majikan yang baik, tentu tidak terima jika maid nya dikatai kan? apa Akashi berlebihan? Menurut nya sama sekali tidak.

"BISA KITA LANJUTKAN SARAPAN INI?"

Akhirnya suara emas milik Shiori berkumandang indah. Akashi duduk secara kasar dan tak senang hati.

"Saya permisi"

Kuroko membungkuk ke setiap orang disana kemudian berlalu kearah dapur dan bergabung dengan para maid lainnya.

Kuroko sebenarnya tidak merasa apa-apa, dia kan memang maid. Kuroko sadar Akashi terlalu memanjakan nya. apa yang ayah Akashi katakan adalah benar.

Ruang makan hanya dipenuhi dentingan garpu dan sendok, tidak ada suara manusia. Kunyahan terasa sangat lembut tanpa getaran gigi.

Sedikit-sedikit Kuroko melirik Akashi, wajah majikan nya sangat suram. Entah kenapa, melihat Akashi yang ceria walaupun mesum mungkin lebih menyenangkan bagi Kuroko.

.

.

"Akashi-sama baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Tetsuya"

Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berada di kamar Akashi, ternyata kamar ini lebih luas daripada kamar Akashi yang ada dirumah. Tapi Kuroko lebih suka kamar yang dirumah Akashi, kamar disini memang mewah tapi corak kuno nya sangat kentara.

Dinding nya berwarna coklat, pahatan kuno berupa kepala kuda dan banteng juga menempel. Ranjang tidur di sanggah oleh kayu jati asli dengan kasur yang tidak terlalu empuk di atasnya.

"Tetsuya jangan ingat apa yang ayah ku katakan"

"Tidak apa, Akashi-sama. Saya sadar itu benar, maaf jika selama ini saya kurang sopan santun"

"Jangan berkata begitu!"

Kuroko sedikit kaget, Akashi menaikkan nada suara nya dan menatap nya tajam.

"Aku yang selalu meminta mu ini itu, kau cukup sopan. Itu saja"

Kuroko tahu itu. ia tersenyum getir, salahkah jika perasaan Kuroko semakin berbeda? Akashi yang membuat nya bgeini. Sejak pertama kerja, Akashi seenak jidat memonopoli Kuroko, lalu memanjakan posisi nya dan memberi hal romantis lainnya.

"Akashi-sama kenapa anda sangat perhatian kepada saya?"

Itu tidak Kuroko pikirkan untuk terucap, tidak direncanakan untuk diucapkan. Tiba-tiba saja begitu, mengikuti perasaan nya.

"Karena Tetsuya maid ku"

Tidak ada jawaban lain selain itu, saat ini Akashi sedang tidak mood menambah beban suasana. Namun, wajah Kuroko sedikit berubah muram mendengar jawaban tersebut.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu terketuk, Kuroko sudah bersiap untuk membuka kan pintu tetapi Akashi duluan mendahului nya.

"Tuan, anda diminta untuk memakai pakaian ini dan menemui Tuan Besar di ruang tamu. Permisi"

Kepala Pelayan menyerahkan sebuah pakaian tradisional Jepang berwarna putih dengan corak polkadot merah dibagian kaki dan lengan. Akashi hanya menerima dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"Tetsuya, bantu aku memakai ini"

Akashi tidak sering memakai pakaian begini, merepokan sekali untuk mengikat tali nya ke belakang.

Akashi berdiri didepan cermin besar dan panjang dengan Kuroko yang berada dibelakang nya sudah bersiap memakai kan baju tadi.

Kuroko tidak berani menatap Akashi yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Jika kau tidak melihat ku, bagaimana bisa kau memakaikan baju itu?"

"Maaf, Akashi-sama"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap Akashi dari dalam cermin. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sebenarnya Akashi ingin menyentuh Kuroko sekarang, tapi mood nya sedang tidak bagus untuk berbagi kasih sayang.

"Akashi-sama, sebenarnya kenapa kita tiba-tiba kesini?"

Sudah sejak dibandara Kuroko ingin bertanya mengenai hal ini tapi ditahan karena mood Akashi terlihat tidak baik, barulah sekarang ia berani untuk menanyakan nya.

"Ayah ku menelepon dan menyuruh. Aku tidak menolak karena katanya sangat penting"

"Oh, begitu ya"

Pakaian itu terpakai dan ternyata sangat pas ditubuh Akashi. Penampilan Akashi tampak sangat menawan dibanding biasanya, mungkin karena baru kali ini Kuroko melihat Akashi memakai baju begini.

.

Tak selang berapa lama, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berada di akses masuk ruang tamu. Disana ayah dan ibu Akashi beserta orang asing sudah menunggu, seperti nya tamu.

"Ah, itu anak ku" kata Masaomi

Tamu tersebut berdiri, seorang bapak dan anak perempuan nya. yang bapak sudah terlihat tua, mungkin seumuran ayah Akashi. Kemudian perempuan rambut pendek sebahu dan poni yang di buat kesamping, Kimono berwarna pink membalut tubuh mungil perempuan itu. Manis sekali.

"Seijuurou, mereka dari keluarga Aida"

Akashi melihat beberapa bingkisan yang ditata di meja, bingkisan yang tampak formal dan tradisional. Tidak asing bagi Akashi, ini acara lamaran. Sejak dulu sudah banyak yang rela menjatuhkan harga diri demi melamar dirinya, sudah Akashi duga ada sesuatu sampai ayah nya repot menelepon.

Bagaimana pun juga, Akashi tetap harus menjaga tata krama yang baik. Ia berjalan dengan elegan untuk menyapa sang tamu.

"Aku keluar dulu ya, silakan berbincang" Shiori memberi kode pada Kuroko untuk mengikutinya.

Kuroko juga tahu makna bingkisan yang repot-repot dibawa, majikan nya dilamar dan sepertinya akan segera menikah. Kuroko rasa memang sudah saatnya, Kuroko jadi ingat Akashi pernah berkata sudah memiliki orang yang disukai nya pada saat di kantor Akashi tempo lalu.

'Mungkin gadis ini ya. Cocok kok'

Kuroko tersenyum lembut, ia pun membungkuk sebelum menyusul Shiori.

Akashi sempat melirik Kuroko, ia sudah yakin Kuroko salah paham.

.

"Nyonya ada keperluan dengan saya?"

"Ah sebenarnya tidak ada, mungkin sedikit berbincang?"

"Bukankah seharusnya nyonya menemani acara lamaran didalam?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melihat wajah anak ku yang dipaksa senyum begitu"

Shiori mengajak Kuroko berkeliling halaman rumah. Ada beberapa tanaman hias yang dirawat rapi, kolam ikan koi juga terdapat disana.

"Maksudnya senyum paksa apa?"

"Seijuurou tidak suka acara lamaran begitu. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kali nya, aku sudah bilang pada Masaomi untuk tidak mengikut campur urusan Seijuurou, dia kan sudah dewasa"

Shiori menghampiri tanaman mawar yang mekar dengan warna merah yang indah, hanya dipandang tidak disentuh takut terkena duri.

"Ayah nya selalu memaksa kan Seijuurou, itu sebabnya ia tidak mau lagi tinggal disini"

Jadi perasaan tidak enak yang Kuroko rasakan tentang Akashi dan Masaomi adalah ini. Kuroko hanya angguk-angguk saja.

"Tapi aku bangga dengan Seijuurou karena berhasil membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa ia bisa sukses"

Shiori tersenyum, mawar merah itu mengingatkan nya pada sosok suami dan anak nya yang sangat ia cintai. Karakter mereka hampir sama, tapi keduanya tak lagi akur.

"Apa Seijuurou berlaku kasar pada Kuroko-kun? Apa dia merepotkan?"

"Tidak, nyonya. Akashi-sama sangat baik padaku"

"Syukurlah jika begitu, dia itu tidak bisa tinggal dengan siapapun. Sikap nya terlalu otoriter dan dia terlalu terbiasa sendirian, aku sampai terkejut saat tau dia punya maid yang tinggal bersama. Kuroko-kun pasti dianggap special"

"Eh?"

"Aku lega, dia menemukan orang yang bisa diajak berbagi seperti Kuroko-kun. Tolong jaga dia ya"

Dalam hati, Kuroko menghangat. Kuroko yang harus merasa lega karena bisa bertemu majikan seperti Akashi. Kuroko pasti menjaga Akashi, ia maid yang tahu balas budi.

"Tentu, nyonya"

Kuroko bisa tersenyum tulus. Sudah sekian lama, Kuroko tidak mengobrol dengan seseorang yang merupakan figure ibu. Ia jadi merindukan ibu nya.

.

Sementara itu diruang tamu, Akashi tidaktertarik dengan obrolan apapun yang dibicarakan. Wajah nya tak segan menunjukkan ketidak ketertarikan.

"Masaomi, aku baru tahu putra mu sedikit pendiam"

Masaomi tertawa garing, ini sindiran halus yang pas disuasana pas pula di hati.

"Dia baru kembali dari New York, mungkin dia masih lelah"

Tidak pernah rela untuk membela anak nya, ini hanya demi menjaga image dirinya saja.

Gadis yang setelah tadi berkenalan diketahui bernama Aida Riko hanya bisa terdiam dan sungkan berbicara, ia bergerak risih dan canggung. Pasalnya, Aida Riko tidak sefeminim yang saat ini kelihatan, ia hanya mencoba formal saja.

Pertemuan itu terasa hampa, jika saja tidak tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Jadi kapan tanggal pernikahan mereka?"

Sontak mata Akashi memandang tajam pada bibir ayah nya yang minta robek. Apa-apaan tadi? Ho-oh ternyata ayah nya sudah lama merencanakan ini.

"Ku serahkan pada anak-anak kita saja kapan mereka siap"

"Seijuurou siap kapan saja"

"Tidak"

Suara rendah Akashi terdengar mencengkam memotong laju percakapan, aura hitam menguar begitu saja dari sekitarnya.

Akashi berdiri dari duduk nya dan membungkuk dalam.

"Maaf, saya tidak menerima lamaran ataupun perjodohan ini. saya sudah punya orang yang saya sukai. Tolong, lain kali jangan membuat pertemuan sia-sia begini lagi"

Setelah berkata demikian, Akashi keluar dari ruangan begitu saja. Para tamu menatap tak percaya, sedangkan Masaomi berang. Wajahnya merah padam menahan emosi.

"Maafkan mulut nya, dia hanya bercanda"

"Ha ha ha iya aku mengerti"

"Ah silakan di minum teh nya"

"Iya iya"

.

.

BRAKK!

"Anak tidak tahu diuntung, kau kira dimana muka ku bisa diletak lagi, hah?"

"Apa maksudnya acara tadi itu?"

"Sudah jelas maksudnya. Aku menjodohkan mu dengan Aida Riko"

"Berapa kali kau akan melakukan ini, tua bangka?"

PLAK! Satu tamparan mendarat indah pada pipi Akashi.

Saat ini Akashi dan Masaomi berada di ruangan pribadi Masaomi. Tamu sudah pulang setelah jamuan makan malam bersama.

"JAGA UCAPAN MU!"

"Kau kira aku peduli? Salah mu yang sudah melakukan acaran sialan seperti itu. sudah ku katakan sejak dulu, aku tidak akan menerima lamaran atau perjodohan apapun!"

Akashi juga geram, tangan nya dikepal kuat.

"KAU…."

Masaomi siap menghantam tinju nya pada Akashi namun tiba-tiba Shiori dan Kuroko menerobos masuk setelah mendengar pembicaraan yang mengandung teriak sana sini.

"Hentikan, Masaomi!"

"Jangan ikut campur, Shiori. Anak ini sudah tidak punya aturan!"

Saling adu ketajaman mata antara ayah dan anak, Akashi muak dengan ayah nya yang sok ikut campur. Akashi bukan anak kecil lagi, ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Apalagi masalah selera pasangan, Akashi sendiri yang mengerti seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Shiori kewalahan menahan badan Masaomi yang terus maju ke depan untuk memojokkan Akashi.

"Pergi, Seijuurou. Cepat pergi dari sini"

Shiori rasa itu lebih baik daripada melihat mereka bertarung. Siapa yang harus dibela atau disalahkan? Shiori juga binggung. Akashi sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih sendiri, Masaomi hanya mencoba memberi perhatian untuk putra nya, perhatian yang dianggap pelajaran yang benar.

"Tch, aku tidak akan kembali kerumah ini lagi. Tidak pernah! Aku tidak mengharap apa-apa dari kalian, tidak perlu apa-apa lagi"

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko lalu berlari keluar ruangan serta keluar rumah.

"LEPASKAN AKU SHIORI!"

"Masaomi! Cukup!"

"Arggghh.."

.

Cengkraman tangan Akashi pada pergelangan tangan Kuroko sangat kuat, Kuroko meringis kesakitan tapi Akashi tidak lagi peduli.

Akashi gelap mata, pikiran nya berkelabut. Selalu begini, setiap ia harus menentang ayahnya sendiri, ia akan merasa tidak enak. Namun di satu sisi, tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk menuruti apa yang ayahnya inginkan.

"Akashi-sama, kita mau kemana?"

Kuroko sudah lelah berjalan cepat seperti ini. mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari rumah.

Akashi tidak merespon Kuroko, ia terus berjalan sampai melihat sebuah taksi yang melaju kearah mereka. Tangan satu nya lagi memberi tanda pada taksi untuk berhenti.

Pintu dibuka, Akashi mendorong Kuroko masuk kemudian dia juga masuk.

Entah tujuan kemana yang Akashi sebutkan, taksi sudah melaju berbalik arah.

Kuroko takut-takut untuk memandang majikan nya. semarah ini kah Akashi hanya gara-gara perjodohan? Kuroko tidak mengerti.

.

.

Taksi berhenti di sebuah bagunan mewah yang begitu besar. Kuroko bisa membaca sebuah tulisan Hotel disana dan disaping tulisan itu terdapat lima bintang.

Akashi menarik kembali tangan Kuroko untuk turun dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam hotel tersebut.

"Akashi-sama?"

Tidak disahut, Akashi fokus pada lantai keramik yang mengarah pada lift.

"Akashi-sama, kenapa kita disini?"

"Bisa kau diam?"

Deg! Kuroko melemas. Mata nya menatap tak sangka pada sosok didepan nya yang terasa sangat mengerikan.

'Apa ini benar Akashi-sama?'

Berbeda. Kuroko yakin ia merasa ini berbeda.

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka segera masuk. Akashi menekan tombol pada lantai terbawah. Hanya ada mereka berdua dalam lift itu, namun suasana sudah sangat menyesakkan.

.

Dengungan music sangat berat terdengar, ribut sekali.

"Akashi-sama sebenarnya ini dimana?"

Kuroko sampai harus sedikit meninggikan suara nya agar dapat sampai ke telinga Akashi. Sayangnya, Akashi tetap tidak menjawab.

Akashi mengiring Kuroko berjalan menuju bagian yang bertugas disana menyapa Akashi, tetapi hanya sesaat sebelum menyerahkan kunci dan melambai tangan.

Keluar dari ruangan bermusik tersebut, Akashi masih menarik tangan Kuroko untuk terus mengikutinya menelusuri lorong panjang dengan deretan pintu disetiap sisinya.

Pada pintu setelah belokan ujung, Akashi menggunakan kunci yang tadi diberikan untuk membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam.

BLAM! Pintu dibanting untuk tertutup.

Kuroko hampir tidak percaya dengan apa saja yang mata nya lihat dalam ruang kamar ini. sejak kapan Jepang memiliki fasilitas begini? Hanya Kuroko yang tidak tahu.

Didalam ruang kamar, kasur untuk dua orang berada di pojokan sebelah pintu balkon. Sebuah sofa panjang ada di bagian setelah kasur. Bagian dinding banyak menempel kaitan-kaitan dan tertancap paku. Yang menarik perhatian adalah dua tiang hitam yang berada ditengah ruangan. kursi untuk satu orang juga banyak di sudut kamar. Tak lupa jejeran tali disana sini serta mainan-mainan yang tak asing lagi maupun yang masih asing bagi Kuroko.

"Ini.."

"Aku tahu ini dari rekan ku, saat meeting di Osaka tahun lalu. Tapi aku belum pernah bermain dengan semua mainan disini. Jadi, mari kita mainkan sekarang, Tetsuya"

Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Akashi menyeringai menyeramkan membuat Kuroko sangat takut.

Dengan sekali dorongan, Kuroko terlentang di lantai keramik putih.

"Awww.." ringis sakit Kuroko.

Akashi segera menindih tubuh Kuroko, duduk diatas perutnya.

"Tetsuya terlihat takut, kenapa?"

Apa yang harus Kuroko jawab? Bahkan tidak ada satu kata pun yang berani keluar dari mulutnya. Mata nya menatap tepat pada mata Akashi. Dua warna dimata itu tampak hidup dan bersinar. Kuroko menyakinkan diri ini masih majikan nya, orang yang sama. Tetapi selama ini Kuroko belum pernah merasakan wujud Akashi yang seperti ini.

"Tet~su~ya~"

Akashi merobek kaos oblong yang Kuroko kenakan.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan Akashi-sama"

"Heh? Kenapa? Kita kan sudah sering"

Memang benar, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Semua latar berbeda.

Kuroko mencoba mendorong tubuh Akashi agar bangkit dari tubuhnya. Sayangnya, tenanga nya tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu.

"Tangan ini nakal ya!"

Semua seringaian mesum dan menakutkan tidak sedetikpun lepas dari wajah Akashi, sangat melekat dengan erat.

Akashi meraih tali yang ada di sekitar lantai.

"Karena nakal lebih baik diikat saja"

Tali itu dengan telaten dililit pada pergelangan tangan Kuroko dengan keras dan ditarik erat.

"Sakitttt.. hentikan.. Akashi-sama"

Tali tersebut seperti tali tambang. Permukaan nya bulat dan kasar. Kulit Kuroko yang lembut jelas tercela.

"Nah, tidak akan nakal lagi"

Ikatan tersebut selesai, Akashi melihat secara dekat ikatan yang dibuatnya. Kemudian jari-jari Kuroko diemut satu per satu oleh mulut Akashi.

"Akashi-sama!"

Akashi tidak peduli, dia senang menikmati jari-jari dingin yang melemas tidak bertenaga lagi.

Lalu Akashi menarik Kuroko untuk berganti posisi menjadi duduk, mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

Akashi mengarahkan tangan Kuroko yang sudah terikat untuk melingkar pada lehernya, jadinya wajah mereka sangat dekat dan dengan mudah Akashi bisa melahap bibir ranum Kuroko.

"Hmmmpppp…"

Kuroko menolak gerakan lidah Akashi yang gesit mencari celah.

Bibir itu digigit kasar agar terbuka sehingga lidah Akashi boleh menjamah kedalam rongga mulut yang penuh rasa.

Ciuman diputus sepihak karena Akashi tidak suka Kuroko yang terus menolak nya.

"Apa mulut Tetsuya juga butuh hukuman?"

"Tidak, Akashi-sama. Tidak, tidak"

"Tidak adalah iya"

Tubuh Kuroko kembali dihempas ke lantai. Kuroko meringis menahan sakit, pedih sekali apalagi tubuhnya tidak lagi beralas apapun.

Akashi mencari-cari sesuatu pada keranjang tersedia didekat tiang tengah ruangan.

"Ini dia"

Bola merah yang berukuran sedang terletak pada bertengahan sebuah ikatan.

Kuroko merosot mundur selagi Akashi mendekat padanya sampai punggung nya sudah bertubruk pada dinding belakang.

"Sudah mundurnya?"

Akashi berjongkok menahan beban tubuh dengan sebelah lututnya.

"Apa itu, Akashi-sama?"

"Ini mainan baru, namanya ball gag"

Tidak basa basi lagi, ball gag berusaha dikaitkan pada mulut Kuroko. akashi sedikit kesusahan mengaitkan nya dengan benar karena kepala Kuroko yang terus bergerak.

"Tetsuya diamlah!"

"Tidakk tidakk"

Palak, Akashi dipancing untuk emosi lagi. Dagu Kuroko ditarik kasar dan dicengkram pada satu telapak tangan Akashi.

"Tetsuya membantah ya?!"

Kuroko terdiam, dia benar-benar takut pada sosok Akashi yang seperti ini.

"Tetsuya tahu aku tidak suka dibantah kan?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus"

Akashi senang dengan jawaban itu. bibir nya kembali melumat kasar bibir Kuroko, mengeksplor rongga mulut dan aroma yang bercampur aduk disana.

"ARggghhh—hhhmppp"

Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi mengigit kuat bibir Kuroko sehingga Kuroko berteriak dengan mulut terbuka dan ball gag dipaksa bertengger disana kemudian ikatan nya dikait dibelakang kepala.

"Hmmppp mmfff"

"Tetsuya bilang apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

Wajah Akashi sengaja dibuat kebinggungan, meledek apa maksud yang Kuroko bicarakan.

Kelakuan itu membuat Kuroko jadi tidak senang. Selama ini Akashi memang seenak jidat nya membuat permainan ini itu tetapi tidak pernah meledek. Kuroko paham Akashi sedang ingin bermain, tapi ini kelewatan menurutnya.

Kaki Kuroko yang masih bebas ditendang-tendang kan kearah depan.

Duagh! Tidak sengaja kaki itu malah menendang mata kaki Akashi

"Ouch! Tetsuya apa maksudnya tendangan itu, HAH?!"

"Hmppp fffhhmm.."

"Bicara apa kau, hah? Nakal sekali"

Akashi bangkit, ia kembali berjalan ke banyak nya tali disekitar tiang.

Sesuatu kembali diambil, tali panjang yang tebal, ujung tali sudah diikat dan menyisahkan helaian yang bersatu padu. Bukan tali seperti tadi, ini adalah cambuk.

Mata Kuroko membulat sempurna. Diliriknya pintu keluar yang tidak begitu jauh, niat sudah dibulatkan. Kuroko mencoba bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tetsuya mau kemana?"

Tidak bisa, pintu dikunci. Kuroko mendobrak-dobrak, berharap siapa saja yang mendengar dari luar setidaknya mau sekedar membuka kan pintu.

"Mau pergi?"

PLOK! Satu cambukan mendarat pada betis Kuroko. Kuroko terjatuh bertopang pada pintu.

"Permainan baru dimulai. Tidak sopan kalau pergi sekarang"

Senyuman maut. Tidak, bukan. Seringai maut yang sangat mematikan.

Akashi menyeret Kuroko dengan satu tangan nya menuju ke tiang.

"Hmppppp fff…"

Kuroko memberontak, tetapi tidak berdaya.

Salah satu tiang terdapat pengait diatas nya. tangan Kuroko yang sudah terikat tali dikaitan disana. Posisinya Kuroko jadi berdiri mengantung.

Akashi mengambil tali lain, kaki Kuroko diikat mengarah kebelakang dengan tumpuan pada tiang.

"Hmppptttt"

Kepala terus digeleng-gelengkan tanda penolakan terhadap apa yang akan Akashi lakukan, tetapi Akashi tidak mau tahu soal itu.

Selesai terikat, Akashi menurunkan celana Kuroko sampai ujung mata kaki beserta dalamannya.

Junior Kuroko tidak bangun, justru enggan untuk bangun. Tapi itu yang membuat Akashi tertarik.

"Tetsuya jangan ditahan-tahan, nanti sakit loh"

Kata Akashi seduktif sambil menggoyang-goyangkan penis Kuroko.

Akashi menjilat bola penis Kuroko, membasahi dengan ludah nya.

"Hmmppp…"

Kuroko dipaksa terangsang. Kepala nya digadah ke atas, terlalu malu untuk melihat apa yang majikan nya perbuat.

Penis Kuroko dikulum habis tak bersisa. Didalam mulut Akashi, penis itu diobok-obok sana kemari dengan lidah yang bergerak lihai.

Akashi bisa merasakan proses bangun nya penis Kuroko dalam mulutnya, entah kenapa itu membuat Akashi sangat terangsang.

Penis itu dikeluarkan dan sudah tegang menegak.

"Sudah bangun ya?" disapa oleh satu ciuman dari bibir Akashi.

Akashi mencium perut Kuroko, memberi kiss mark disana. Lalu naik ke bagian nipel nya.

"Kurasa ini juga butuh perawatan"

Akashi mencubit-cubit gemas kedua nipel Kuroko. Kuroko tetap tidak mau melihat. Mata nya dipejam erat sebisa mungkin. Hati nya seolah hancur, ini kasar. Tidak nyaman untuk dinikmati. Kuroko yang rela ditusuk tiap saat tetapi bukan untuk perlakuan kasar begini.

Akashi membawa mainan lain lagi dari keranjang pusat.

Kuroko menatap pada barang asing itu lagi.

"Yang ini bernama penghisap puting"

Barang itu berupa dua cekungan mangkok. Akashi dengan cepat memasangkan pada masing-masing nipel Kuroko.

"HMMMppppp"

Sensai yang Kuroko rasakan benar-benar aneh. Nipel nya seolah-olah dihisap-hisap oleh cekungan itu, ditarik-tarik dan digoda oleh udara hangat didalam sana.

"Sepertinya enak ya?"

Kuroko menggeleng kuat. Aneh, ini rasa yang asing bagi Kuroko.

Kuroko merasa tidak enak, sungguh ia tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Satu tetes airmata nya mengucur tanpa izin.

"Eh? Tetsuya menangis?"

Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti nada peduli. Itu pengejekan. Kuroko binggung, ini siapa? Siapa orang ini? air mata semakin deras saat harus menanyakan pada diri sendiri, inikah majikan nya?

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya"

Akashi menjilat tiap tetes yang ada, tak dibiarkan keluar lagi dari sumbernya, mata Kuroko pun dicium terus menerus.

Tangan Akashi dengan nakal meremas bokong Kuroko kuat. Kuroko menggelinjang naik karena terkejut.

Jari telunjuk Akashi membelai permukaan lubang di sela bokong yang menghimpit.

"Apa kabar lubang ini, Tetsuya?"

Akashi berjalan ke belakang Kuroko, berjongkok tepat di pantat Kuroko.

Pantat itu diremas dan dicium, digigit terus dijilat sampai basah keseluruhan nya.

Satu tangan Akashi melebarkan pantat Kuroko agar lubang kenikmatan dapat jelas dilihat. Akashi mengendus-endus lubang itu. nafas nya yang bertubrukan dengan kulit sensitive disana merangsang libido Kuroko.

"Hmmmmmmmpppp"

Lidah Akashi bermain disekitar lubang Kuroko sebelum menjilat tepat dilubang itu.

Kuroko kaget, lubang nya jadi sangat basah oleh liur Akashi.

"Hmmm ini enak, Tetsuya"

Dirtytalk yang seduktif membuat Kuroko merinding meriang.

Akashi mengelus-elus lubang Kuroko dengan jari telunjuknya.

"HMPPPPPP"

Jari itu menerobos masuk. Akashi memasukkan hingga batas jarinya habis didalam lubang tersebut.

Tidak tinggal diam, didalam sana jari telunjuk juga dibuat menari mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam lubang Kuroko mencari titik nikmat yang ada.

"HMMMMMppppppfttt"

Dengan reaksi Kuroko yang menegang, titik itu ternyata sudah ditemukan. Jari Akashi menekan-nekan pada titik tersebut. Kuroko tidak bisa berbohong tentang rasa yang disajikan.

"Sepertinya ini kurang"

Akashi mencabut jarinya. Ia menarik keranjang untuk berada disisi nya agar lebih mudah mengambil berbagai mainan.

Kuroko mencoba menoleh kebelakang, ditangan Akashi sudah ada vibrator berwarna hitam yang sangat panjang. Menurut Kuroko kira-kira itu 30 cm.

Akashi menyalakan tombol on pada ujung vibrator, vibrator itu jadi bergetar dan bergoyang-goyang lentur.

Akashi menempatkan vibrator itu pada leher Kuroko, sensasi getaran nya menggelitik geli. Kemudian turun pada dua cangkupan mangkok di nipel Kuroko. posisi Akashi masih di belakang Kuroko. tak cukup hanya itu, vibrator juga di ajak berdansa bersama dengan penis Kuroko. jelas sudah penis Kuroko kalah panjang dan besar.

"HMMMppppPPP"

Kembali pada fungsi utama vibrator, belahan pantat Kuroko sudah digesek-gesek sebagai pemanasan.

Tidak menunggu lama, pantat Kuroko kembali Akashi renggangkan dan lubang itu ditusuk langsung oleh vibrator panjang.

"HMMMPPPPFFTTTTTTTT…."

Kuroko melenguh panjang. ah, sakit. Tapi getaran nya langsung menuju sel saraf yang sensitive.

"Ho-oh, bagaimana rasanya Tetsuya?"

"HmpppppHmmMm"

"Kuanggap kau bilang 'ya, sangat enak'"

Akashi tertawa dalam seringaian nya, vibrator itu di paksa masuk semakin dalam dilubang Kuroko. Tubuh Kuroko bergerak sana sini menolak vibrator itu.

Sampai tidak dapat dipaksa masuk lagi, Akashi menaikkan level getar hingga akhir.

"Hmmmpp hmmmmpppp hmmmmff"

Liur Kuroko menetes sangat banyak, ia bahkan kesusahan bernafas sekarang.

Akashi dengan sangat berbaik hati menurunkan bola yang menyanggah mulut Kuroko, tetapi tidak dilepas ikatan nya, hanya diturunkan.

"Hahh.. hahh.. enggghh AHHHHHh"

Suara Kuroko mengalun indah, Akashi sangat suka mendengarnya.

"Ahhh Akashi-sama hentikann ini, tolong hentikan"

"Bukankah Tetsuya suka?"

"Tidak tidak tidak"

"Yakin?"

Tangan Akashi menggerakkan vibrator untuk keluar masuk dilubang Kuroko.

"Ah ah ah… ngghh he-hentikann.. aakkhhh.."

"Hmmmm Tetsuya, aku sangat terangsang melihat Tetsuya begini.."

Akashi menjilat daun telinga Kuroko, menyesap sedikit membuat Kuroko menahan geli.

Vibrator masih dibiarkan bergoyang gemulai didalam lubang, sementara Akashi melucuti pakaian nya sendiri. Penis nya sudah menegang sampai sempurna.

Akashi mencabut paksa vibrator. Penis nya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk ikut merasakan lubang kenikmatan milik Kuroko.

"AHHHHHH…"

Kembali dihujam senjata, kali ini barang asli. Lubang Kuroko berdenyut menyesuaikan rasa.

"Ahh sial! Lubang Tetsuya sangat lembab, penis ku jadi terasa sangat hangat"

Akashi meracau dirtytalk lagi, pinggulnya sudah bergerak maju mundur menghantam lubang Kuroko.

"Ahhh ahhh Akashi-sama… nghh hmmm akkhh.."

"Oh fuck! Yeah! Tetsuya.. ah ah"

Akashi juga tidak tahu apa yang merangsang nya separah ini, saat ini ia hanya terlalu bersemangat diselimuti gairah.

"Akashi-sama… akuuuu.."

Penis Kuroko tidak dijamah apapun, dibiarkan mengantung dan bergoyang mengikuti irama yang Akashi ciptakan. Namun meski begitu, sensasi yang terasa begitu memabukkan. Penis Kuroko tanpa minta izin langsung menyembur lava hangat bercucur ke lantai.

"Tetsuya Tetsuyaa…"

Lubang Kuroko mengetat karena klimaks, Akashi bergerak semakin cepat. Matanya merem melek merasakan penis nya dihimpit dan dipijat-pijat nikmat.

"Ahhhhh Tetsuyaaa~"

Lubang Kuroko langsung dibanjiri sperma hangat yang baru keluar dari batang penis Akashi.

Akashi mencium tengkuk leher Kuroko sembari menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Penis ditarik keluar, lelehan sperma menuruni paha Kuroko.

"Belum selesai, Tetsuya"

Kaitan pada pegait di tiang dilepas, badan Kuroko melemas jatuh ke lantai. Ikatan pada kaki ditiang juga dilepas. Digantikan dengan tali yang lebih panjang yang sudah Akashi ambil.

Tubuh Kuroko mulai dililit. Dari leher turun menyilang pada dada yang masih menempel dua cup penyisap, lalu menggulung pada perut. Akashi menarik Kuroko untuk berbaring menyamping. Kaki Kuroko ditarik ke belakang dan disambung ikatkan dengan tali tadi.

"Akashi-sama, tolong hentikan"

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Jangan memerintahku"

Ikatan diperkuat sampai tubuh ringkih Kuroko terlihat merah-merah.

"Tetsuya manis dengan pose begini"

Kuroko yang menyamping berbaring di lantai, tubuhnya penuh lilitan tali. Kaki dan tangan disatukan dibelakang badan. Entah dimana Akashi belajar teknik mengikat begini, ia sangat telaten serba bisa.

Putting Kuroko sudah sangat membengkak didalam cup tersebut. Akashi membuka salah satu cup untuk menyusu di puting bengkak itu.

"Ahhh.."

Rasanya lebih sensitive. Akashi bisa puas menyusu tanpa henti. Menjilat searah putaran jarum jam, menyesap seperti bayi.

"Kenapa anda jadi begini?"

Setelah keberanian berhasil dikumpulkan sepenuhnya, bibir yang bergetar menyuarakan maksud pikiran.

Akashi berhenti dari kegiatan minum susu tanpa susu, ia memandang wajah Kuroko yang memelas. Wajahnya sendu teduh dan suram.

"Bukankah karena Tetsuya adalah maid ku? Sudah jelas Tetsuya hanya menemani ku bermain"

Hati Kuroko perih, terasa seperti luka basah yang disiram cuka lalu ditaburi garam. Dipukul telak oleh status nya yang adalah seorang maid. Melayani majikan adalah tugas utama.

Akashi bangkit berdiri. Saat berbalik untuk melangkah, ia berhenti dan menundukkan kepala nya.

"Begini kan yang ayah ku beritahu tentang kesenjangan status majikan dan maid nya"

Lalu Akashi melangkah menjauh ke ujung kamar tempat sebuah meja dengan alat aneh juga ada.

Kuroko terdiam membisu menatap punggung Akashi. Majikan nya gelap mata dan hati, Kuroko mencoba merasakan perasaan gerumuh dalam diri Akashi.

Yang Kuroko tahu, Akashi terlihat sangat lemah sekarang. Mental nya dibanting habis oleh ayah nya sendiri.

Akashi sudah kembali dan berdiri angkuh menatap Kuroko yang masih setengah berbaring.

Kuroko tidak fokus pada apa yang Akashi bawa, pikiran nya lebih memikirkan perasaan satu sama lain. Namun itu harus buyar, saat sesuatu yang panas berjatuhan menyentuh kulitnya.

"Ahh awww.."

Kuroko melihat Akashi yang menyeringai menatap nya dari atas. Tangan Akashi memegang lilin merah yang sumbu nya sudah menyala. Tetes lilin yang mencair sengaja dijatuhkan pada tubuh Kuroko.

"Akashi-sama, perih!"

Akashi seperti tuli, itu tidak dapat dicerna. Tetes lilin terus memenuhi tubuh mulus Kuroko. kerak merah menempel sana sini penganti kiss mark.

"Ah aw aw aw"

Panas dan lengket, mengkerut dikulit membuat tak nyaman.

Akashi rasa cukup dengan seni nya, ia kemudian menarik tubuh Kuroko untuk berdiri lalu berjalan ke atas kasur.

Dicampakkan tubuh itu begitu saja, untungnya kasur sangat empuk.

"Ayo bermain lagi"

Cambuk yang tadi tergeletak dilantai kini bertukar tempat dengan lilin.

PLOK! PLAK!

"Ahh.. hentikannnn…. Akashi-sama"

"Memohon lah"

"Aku..

PLAKKK!

…mohon"

Seni yang terukir semakin indah, bercak merah turun menambah warna.

Cambuk dibuang. Dari dalam keranjang, Akashi mengambil sebuah barang lagi.

"Akashi-sama apa lagi itu"

"Cock ring"

Akashi mengenggam penis Kuroko yang setengah tegang, dikulumnya seperti awal tadi untuk membangkitkan kembali yang setengah bangun.

"Ngggghhhh…"

Akashi tersenyum puas karena tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menggoda junior yang satu ini.

"Akashi-sama, jangan. Tolong jangannn.."

Kuroko mencoba mencegah Akashi yang mulai memasangkan cock ring pada penis Kuroko.

"JANGANNNNN" teriak Kuroko.

Sayangnya, tangan Akashi malah sukses memasangkan alat itu. setelah itu, ikatan pada tubuh Kuroko diganti. Kaki yang ikut terikat dibelaknag bersama tangan dilepas. Kaki Kuroko jadi sedikit bisa bergerak tetapi masih diikat dan dirapatkan satu sama lain dengan tali tersebut.

Lagi-lagi, Akashi mengambil barang baru. Kali ini tampak sangat besar, mirip mesin.

Kuroko tidak tahu lagi, tidak sanggup menghitung ada berapa banyak barang mainan disana.

Mesin itu ditempatkan di pinggir kasur.

Akashi menarik Kuroko ke pinggir kasur dan memaksa nya untuk menungging.

Di ujung alat tersebut sudah ada penis buatan yang panjang seperti tadi dan lebih besar.

"Jangan lagi Akashi-sama. Kumohon jangan lagi"

Maaf sekali Kuroko, permohonan mu dianggap sebagai pintah untuk melanjutkan. Akashi malah terlihat senang menikmati wajah memelas maid nya.

Penis buatan dari mesin di beri sedikit ludah oleh Akashi. Dengan kasar, di cobloskan pada lubang Kuroko.

"Arrggggg.. be-besar sekaliiiii…"

Penuh, lubang Kuroko tidak memilik celah sedikitpun lagi.

Mesin dinyalakan. Penis buatan itu bergerak maju mundur dan tak lupa untuk bergetar.

"Akkhhhh….."

"Shit!"

Penis Akashi kembali sempurna menegang. Akashi membiarkan mesin bergerak otomatis, ia memilih untuk berjalan kearah kepala Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, urus milikku"

Penis Akashi disodok masuk kedalam mulut Kuroko saat Kuroko mendesah.

"Hmpppp…"

"Ahh disini juga hangat.. errrgg…"

Akashi menjambak rambut Kuroko kedepan, memaksa masuk penis nya hingga kerongkongan.

"Ahhh~ sangat dalammm.."

Semakin dalam, semakin enak yang Akashi rasakan. Pinggulnya ikut membantu mensodok-sodok.

"Hmmmppp…"

Sementara yang Kuroko rasakan pada lubang nya yang disodok dengan mesin yang semakin bergerak kencang, getaran pun semakin kuat.

"Hmmppp hmppp"

"Ah ah begitu.. iyaa ahhh"

Desahan Kuroko yang tertahan oleh penis Akashi memberi sensasi tersendiri untuk penis Akashi yang masih dikulum Kuroko.

"Tetsuyyyaaa…~"

Akashi klimaks dengan cepat. Cairan nya habis ditelan semua karena disemprot tepat pada tenggorokan.

"Hahhhh…"

Penis dicabut, bekas sperma yang bercampur liur menetes menodai sprei kasur.

Kuroko ingin klimaks juga, penis nya sudah berdenyut keras. Tetapi cock ring yang terpasang menhambat nya untuk mengeluarkan sperma.

"Ahhhh tolong lepas benda ini, Akashi-sama"

"Tidak boleh"

"Kumohonnnn…."

"Tidak"

"Ah akkhh Kumohonnn… AKKKHHH"

Klimaks kering. Itu yang terjadi saat sperma tak bisa keluar namun puncak sudah dicapai. Kepala Kuroko pusing bukan main. Degup jantung nya tak seirama, nafas nya memburu dengan cepat.

Akashi menghentikan gerak mesin. Akashi lalu melepas semua ikatan tali pada tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko dipaksa terlentang dikasur.

"Tidak lagi, tidakk"

Kepala digeleng lemah, sisa kekuatan diharapkan dapat membantu.

Tangan Kuroko dibentang lebar dan diikat pada sisi kasur, kaki Kuroko juga sama, diikat pada sisi tepi kasur. Akashi tidak kepayahan menangani tubuh Kuroko yang sudah melemah.

Kuroko jadi mengangkang melentang indah diatas kasur bersprei putih tersebut.

Mesin kembali diarahkan ke lubang Kuroko setelah disetel agak rendah agar pas.

"Kumohon.." sangat lirih diucap

Akashi menganti penis buatan pada polos dengan permukaan yang licin, kali ini permukaan penis buatan terdapat benjolan-benjolan.

Penis buatan itu Akashi paksa masuk tanpa memberi pelican apapun lagi.

"ARGGHHHHHHH..."

Sensasi aneh lagi, banyak sekali rasa baru yang muncul malam ini.

Kuroko merasa lubang nya penuh sesak tetapi geli-geli karena benjolan yang menggoda dinding lubang nya.

Mesin dinyalakan lagi, Akashi menyetel pada kecepatan tinggi seperti mesin bor.

"ARgggghhh tIDAKKK… he-hentik-kannnn ahhh ahhh ahhh"

Bahkan suara Kuroko sedikit bergetar untuk berucap.

"Tetsuya sangat menggoda"

Akashi tidak berbohong. Pemandang tubuh Kuroko yang bergetar dengan penis tegang yang menjulang sangat indah dan nikmat dipandang.

"Ahhh Tetsuyaa.."

Akashi mengocok penis nya sendiri, ia bertumpuh dengan kedua lututnya diatas kasur tepat diwajah Kuroko.

"Ahhhh Akashi-sama… ahhh"

Kuroko rasa lubang nya akan segera hancur. Diobrak kasar dengan kecepatan tinggi benar-benar memilu kan.

"Ahhh ahh Tetsuyaa ahh ahhh engggghhh.."

Kocokan Akashi pada penis nya semakin liar, mata nya setengah terpejam menikmati permainan nya sendiri.

"Nghhhh… ahhhh Tetsuyaa~"

Crott! Sperma menyembur ke wajah Kuroko, meleleh dengan sensasi fresh yang hangat.

"Jilat, Tetsuya"

Akashi meminta Kuroko menjilati bibir nya sendiri dan sekitaran nya yang terkena semprotan sperma Akashi. Dengan malu-malu, Kuroko terpaksa menuruti.

"Sial! Sexy sekali"

Gerakkan Kuroko yang seduktif begitu membuat Akashi Junior tidak jadi tidur, malah kembali bersemangat ria.

"A-Akashi-sama, tolong lepaskan alat ini.. ngghhh"

"Tidak!"

Kuroko tidak tahu lagi, ia tidak bisa klimaks. dari tadi tertahan.

Akashi turut mengenggam penis Kuroko dengan erat. Menekan kepala penis Kuroko.

"TIDAK! Jangan jangan jangan… AHHHH Akashi-sama kumohon akkkhhhh.."

"Tidak boleh, Tetsuya tidak boleh keluar"

Tersiksa, fisik dan batin disiksa habis.

"Nghhhhh.. ahhh ahh tidak tahan lagi, tidak bisa lagi, ahh ahh ahh.., Akashi-sama Akashi-sama"

Kuroko meracau tidak jelas, kepala nya digeleng-gelengkan dengan kuat. Penis nya berkedut kuat dan lubang nya sudah mules tetapi terus bergetar.

"Ahh ahh ahh.. nghhhhh tidak bisa.. ahhhhhh tolonggggg.."

Lenguhan semakin keras diucap, Kuroko hampir hilang akal sehatnya.

"Tetsuya menggodaku ya! Damn!"

Gairah Akashi juga dipacu tinggi dengan lolongan dari desahan Kuroko.

Satu gerakan cepat, Akashi menggeser mesin tersebut, tidak peduli terjatuh terbalik ke lantai.

Lubang Kuroko yang sudah kemerahan dan berkedut-kedut langsung ditusuk kuat.

"Ahhhhhhhh…"

Sensasi penis asli dengan buatan sangat berbeda. Ini tidak bergetar tetapi denyutan yang terasa didalam dinding anus sangat membawa melayang.

"Tetsuyaa kenapa nikmat sekali? Ah ah.."

"Hentikan Akashi-sama.. hentikan… Ahhhhh"

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa berhenti.. nggghh"

Tangan Akashi memegang pinggang Kuroko, Akashi menyodok terlalu dalam dan menabrak keras titik g-spot yang membuat Kuroko melayang tanpa bisa melepas.

"AHHHHHH KU MOHOONNNN…"

Teriakan sangat keras, diharapkan hasrat bisa bebas. Penis nya tidak sanggup bertahan lagi, Kuroko merasa hampir pingsan.

"Ah Tetsuyaa.. sebentar lagii…."

Akashi kenikmatan, tidak ingin berhenti menusuk-nusuk, tidak kenal kata lelah untuk maju mundur.

"AHHHH AKASHI-SAMAAAA AHHH AHHH HMMMM SHH AHHHH AHHH"

Akashi benar-benar puas mendengar desahan yang panas, tangan nya melepas cockring pada penis Kuroko. tetapi penis Kuroko masih digenggam pada tangan nya, dan saluran untuk keluar ditutup.

"AHHHH Lepas tangan anda AKASHI-SAMAAA AHHH"

"Tetsuya harus menungguku nghhh.."

Kepala Akashi juga sudah blank, nikmat yang membara dalam desiran darah sungguh tak terdefinisikan lagi.

"Akashi-sama Akashi-sama Ah ah nghh ahhhh sssshhhh ugh ahh ahh"

"Fuck! Tetsuya! Ahhh ssttt engghhmmm ahhhh~"

"Ahh ahh ahh Akashi-sama.. aku.. ahh tolonglah…"

"Tetsuyaa Tetsuyyaa ahhkkkkkkh TETSUYAAAA…"

"ENNNggghhh AKASHI-SAMA akkkhhhhh…"

Mereka berdua berteriak melepas nikmat yang tak berbendung. Sperma Akashi sangat banyak sampai merembes keluar padahal penis belum dicabut. Sedangkan penis Kuroko menyemburkan sperma nya pada tangan Akashi yang terangkat diatas penis nya.

Mereka terdiam menghirup oksigen, masing-masing tahu bagaimana detak jantung mereka saat ini.

"Hiks.."

Suara isak tangis membuat Akashi terperanjat kaget. Matanya tepat menatap wajah Kuroko yang sangat suram dan mata yang memerah. Air mata membasahi pipi, merembes ke telinga.

Kuroko menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak tahu kenapa, kuroko hanya ingin meluapkan perasaan nya yang abstrak tanpa arti. Bukan kesakitan karena perlakuan kasar begini, perasaan nya hanya bercampur aduk merindukan sosok majikan nya yang normal.

"Tetsuya?"

Seolah dibawa kealam sadar kembali, Akashi dipukul oleh pikiran dan perasaan nya sendiri.

'Apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai sekasar ini?' batinnya.

Sejak tadi Akashi sepenuhnya sadar apa yang ia perbuat, ia hanya tidak menyangka lepas kendali dan berubah lebih liar dari yang tidak pernah dibayangkan.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi buru-buru melepas semua ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Kuroko.

Badan Kuroko sudah terlalu lelah hingga lemas, pergelangan tangan dan kaki nya lecet, badan nya masih penuh bekas lilin.

Akashi menatap miris pada perbuatan nya sendiri. Ia gagal mengontrol emosi nya hanya karena ayah nya. seharusnya ia tidak menyakiti maid nya, akashi merasa sudah gagal menjadi majikan yang baik.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko tidak sanggup membuka mulut walau sedikit, air mata lah yang berbicara.

Kuroko juga merasakan gagal menjadi maid yangbaik, ia sampai harus dihukum seberat ini.

Kuroko pelan-pelan bangkit untuk duduk dan bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Akashi terus menatap Kuroko.

Grep! Satu gapaian tangan membawa tubuh Kuroko berada dalam dekapan hangat.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya"

Akashi tak kunjung mendengar suara yang menjawab. Perlahan ia membawa wajah Kuroko mengahadap wajahnya. Tatapan mereka berdua sama-sama sendu.

"Maaf"

Akashi berkata sambil menatap kedalam bola mata bulat yang indah.

Kuroko tersentak sejenak, mata Akashi sudah teduh seperti sedia kala. Tidak berkilat tajam, heterokromatik yang indah dengan keteduhan yang mewarnai.

"Apa anda Akashi-sama?"

Batin Akashi digoncang oleh suara lemah yang bertanya dengan pelan. Akashi mengeratkan pelukan nya. tangan nya juga mengelus surai biru yang tumbuh dikepala Kuroko, juga punggung Kuroko yang masih dipenuhi seni kerak liin.

"Ya, aku Akashi Seijuurou, majikan mu"

Kuroko merasa lega. Suara khas dengan intonasi yang pas, dalam kehidupan nya hanya satu orang yang memiliki ciri begitu, yaitu majikan nya. kuroko tidak ragu jika yang ini adalah memang Akashi. Kuroko rela dengan permainan tadi karena hasil akhir yang dapat membuatnya kembali merasakan sosok majikan nya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Apa telinga Kuroko sudah rusak hingga bisa berhalusinasi mendengar kata barusan? Apakah sekarang musim semi? Kenapa perut Kuroko terasa digelitik oleh kupu-kupu yang terbang dengan sayap rupa yang indah? Kenapa hatinya seperti taman bunga yang baru mekar?

Pertama kali setelah sekian lama ia bekerja, setelah ronde yang tak terhitung jumlah nya, bibir Akashi mengucap kata sayang untuk Kuroko.

Akashi sadar apa yang ia ucapkan, itu memang bibir nya yang berucap.

Kuroko tersenyum sedikit, tangan nya membalas pelukan Akashi.

Ini majikan nya, ini yang ia kenal, yang mesum tetapi romantis, yang peduli pada maid nya, ini Akashi Seijuurou. Benar, yang seperti inilah yang disebut majikan nya. Ia tak keberatan lagi, sadar diri bahwa maid memang harus melayani majikan. Bersyukur saja, ia termasuk yang istimewa.

Ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang Shiori katakan tentang menjaga Akashi. Majikan nya ini memang perlu teman bermain, meskipun permainan aneh. Majikan nya ini perlu dijinakkan oleh satu saja orang handal.

Akashi senang Kuroko membalas pelukan nya meski lemah, itu lebih dari cukup. Walaupun hati Akashi masih sakit setiap kulit tangan nya yang tidak lagi menyentuh punggung halus , melainkan punggung berbecak lilin.

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi merasa dada nya yang bidang diterpa hembusan nafas teratur dan dengkuran halus. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia kembali membaringkan tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko kelelahan dan sudah lelap tertidur. Akashi terkekeh pelan sekali. Hidup ini memang penuh lika-liku, tapi ia menjalani nya tanpa beban semenjak memiliki maid ini. akashi jadi paham, kenapa ia marah saat ayahnya menghina Kuroko, itu karena Kuroko tidak pantas dihina. Buktinya, iblis neraka jatuh dalam pesona nya. betapa hebat Kuroko.

Manusia memang tidak bisa hidup sendiri, mereka selalu membutukan satu sama lain. Itu sebabnya, banyak orang bekerja menjadi pembantu selain karena kebutuhan ekonomi. dan Akashi merasa beruntung mendapat maid yang pantas bahkan lebih dari kata luar biasa.

"The one and only, my maid, Kuroko Tetsuya"

Cup, muach! Satu kecupan manis nan romansa mendarat mulus pada kening yang tereksplor. Akashi menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya dan Kuroko melabuh kealam mimpi.

Sekali lagi, Akashi dan Kuroko membuktikan bahwa hubungan majikan dan pembantu tidak patut dipandang rendah, hubungan itu dapat akrab. Jikapun ada bertentangan, anggap saja hiburan untuk dinikmati bukan dimusuhi. Hidup memang suka mengajak sebercanda itu.

Dan berkali-kali nya, Akashi semakin nyaman dengan Kuroko. maid yang menjalankan tugas dengan sangat baik membuat sang majikan enggan mencari maid baru.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca.

BIG THANKS buat **Taurus'99, Vanilla Parfait, Kaluki Lukari, Shirayukeii, AkaKuro-nanodayo, asuka. souryou, Jung HaRa, Divanabila1717, Nyanko Kawaii, K. S, ryu elchan, iL'yss. 505** yang sudah meluangkan waktu memberi review dichapter sebelumnya, BIG THANKS juga buat yang sudah Fav dan Follow.

semua bentuk dukungan sangat berarti bagi saya ^^

TERIMAKASIH~


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY READING ! :) please, Enjoy~**

.

.

.

"Fiuhh.."

Dua pemuda bersurai merah delima dan biru muda menghela nafas melepas penat. Tubuh yang terendam dalam sensasi air panas sangat menyegarkan, beban terasa terangkat entah kemana.

Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk mandi air panas di salah satu pemandian paling terkenal seantero Jepang, Spa World Osaka. Mumpung sudah berada di Osaka, sekalian saja jalan-jalan.

Disini terdapat banyak pilihan tema untuk pemandian, Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk memilih tema mana yang ia inginkan. Karena tidak begitu mengerti, secara asal-asalan Kuroko memilih tipe Eropa dengan tema Atlantis. Ruangan bergaya khas dengan redup lampu yang pas pula, kehangatan dari suhu air menjadi lebih terasa.

"Tetsuya.."

Akashi menatap miris pada beberapa luka kecil di tubuh Kuroko akibat lepas kontrol dirinya. Tangan nya membuat cekungan guna mengambil air panas dalam kolam dimana mereka berendam untuk kemudian di basuh pada tubuh Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku" lirihnya begitu menyesal

"Tak apa-apa Akashi-sama, ini tidak sakit lagi"

Akashi tahu itu hanya bekas luka kecil, tetapi itu salah nya. luka dari tetesan lilin panas pada kulit mulus itu menyebabkan nya tak lagi sehalus kain sutra.

Mereka bersandar pada dinding kolam, duduk bersebelahan dengan jarak yang sedikit.

"Hari ini sepi sekali ya?"

Yang Kuroko pernah tahu adalah tempat ini tidak pernah sepi, selalu ramai bahkan kadang kehabisan tempat untuk berkunjung. Namun sekarang di arena kolam ini, hanya ada dirinya dan sang majikan.

"Mungkin karena bukan hari libur"

Saat ini memang hari biasa, orang-orang pasti sibuk bekerja. Tetapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu, Kuroko tidak akan tahu apa yang majikan nya perbuat hingga kolam ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Benar juga. Akashi-sama tidak apa tidak bekerja?"

"Aku tidak akan menjadi miskin hanya karena libur satu hari, Tetsuya"

Kuroko hanya angguk-angguk.

"Apa Tetsuya senang kemari?"

"Tentu, sudah lama aku tidak mandi air panas begini"

Akhirnya mata beda warna itu bisa melihat lagi keceriaan dan kegembiran yang muncul dari diri maid nya. setelah tadi malam wajah itu memelas kasihan, Akashi sungguh tidak tega. Semalaman ia tidak nyenyak beristirahat hanya demi memastikan maid nya tidak jatuh sakit. Pagi-pagi sekali saat Kuroko sudah bangun, Akashi sudah duduk rapi mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Menurut Akashi, onsen merupakan pilihan paling pas setelah kelelahan batin dan fisik yang mereka gulati.

Satu cekungan air panas kembali ditampung dari kolam, dibasuh lagi pada tubuh maid nya. tidak tahan, tangan Akashi tidak ingin menjauh dari kulit yang tersentuh.

"Akashi-sama?"

"Hmm?"

Tangan Akashi mengelus pundak Kuroko perlahan, menuruni untuk mencubit nipel yang masih merah tersebut.

"AH!"

Kuroko keceplosan mendesah sekilas karena tiba-tiba dirangsang demikian.

Tangan itu kembali ke pundak, menuruni lengan Kuroko yang tak berotot. Lengan itu ditarik dalam satu tarikan kuat untuk membawa pemilik nya berada dalam dekapan nya.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko sangat erat, menciumi pundak tak berbalut benang itu.

Ciuman pada pundak berganti dengan menaiki leher jenjang Kuroko, berhenti di daun telinga yang sesintive. Perlahan-lahan gigi bersih yang terurus mengigit kecil daun telinga Kuroko.

"Nghh.."

"Tetsuya.."

Bisikan seduktif merangsang hormon untuk bangkit bergairah.

"Apa Tetsuya pernah merasa keberatan ku perlakukan begini terus?"

"Begini bagaimana maksud anda, Akashi-sama?"

"Hmm.. Tetsuya mau aku yang katakan kah?"

"S-saya tidak mengerti"

Gemas. Satu gigitan kecil diselingi jilatan dan hisapan pada daun telinga yang tak bertulang kembali dilancarkan. Tubuh Kuroko menggeliat pelan.

"Seks"

Suara baritone merdu mengalahkan orchestra terkenal sedang berbisik seduktif, pelafalan kata tersebut sangat pas terucap dari bibir yang tidak berhenti mengecup-ngecup pipi tembem milik pembantu nya.

Wajah Kuroko memerah, malu mendengar kata yang mencerminkan perbuatan dirinya dengan sang majikan selama ini.

Seolah tersadar pada kenyataan, Kuroko mendorong tubuh Akashi menjauh. Dia berbalik memunggugi Akashi.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko lupa, dia maid yang bekerja untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Tetapi selama ini, dirinya malah asik membersihkan lelehan sperma milik sang majikan. namun entah kenapa, Kuroko tidak keberatan. Mungkin karena terbiasa, atau karena dirinya juga menginginkan sentuhan itu. padahal majikan nya ini adalah yang pertama dan satu-satu nya yang memberikan pengalaman beginian.

"Akashi-sama, maaf"

"Maaf untuk apa Tetsuya?"

"Karena saya lupa diri, seharusnya saya bersih-bersih rumah saja, bukan ikut anda kesana kemari menikmati kemewahan ini itu. apalagi saya malah… s-s-seks dengan anda. Saya sangat rendahan"

Akashi terkejut dengan penuturan dari bibir yang biasa ia lumat. Rendahan? Akashi tidak pernah berfikir Kuroko akan berfikir demikian.

"Aku tidak berfikir Tetsuya seperti itu, tidak pernah menganggap Tetsuya begitu"

Akashi puas dengan Kuroko, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat nya jinak. Membuatnya tidak menginginkan lubang lain.

"Seharusnya saya tidak menggoda anda"

"Tetsuya memang tidak menggoda ku, aku yan—"

"Anda juga tidak menggoda saya"

"He-eh.. aku bukan ingin bilang begitu…

Grep! Tangan kekar nya sudah melingkar indah pada perut ramping dari belakang tubuh Kuroko, mencari posisi nyaman untuk menyandarkan punggung tersebut di dada bidang nya.

… aku yang tergoda dengan Tetsuya"

Benar, sejak awal Akashi yang tergoda untuk mencicipi keseluruhan dari Kuroko yang masih tersegel. Dan sejak saat itu, ia kecanduan.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tahu seharusnya ini bukan menjadi pekerjaan Tetsuya kan? tapi bolehkah anggap saja menjadi pekerjaan tambahan? Aku akan membayar berapa pun untuk tambahan nya"

Secara kasar dan paksa, tangan Akashi dilepas dari lingkaran perut nya. Kuroko berbalik untuk menatap Akashi, alis nya bertaut kuat.

"Bayaran? Apa anda kira saya sama seperti gigolo diluar sana?"

Kuroko belum pulih total, dia masih kelelahan tetapi suara lantang terpaksa dikumandangkan. Kecewa, selama ini Kuroko melayani dengan sepenuh hati seikhlas nya tanpa mengharap bayaran agar dia tak sama dengan pemuas seks diluar sana.

"Tetsuya, tolong. Jangan berkata-kata yang tidak-tidak"

"Tapi anda yang berkata begitu, membayar saya tidak lah cukup untuk layanan yang saya beri, padahal saya melakukan nya dengan tulus dan menghormati anda"

Senyuman terulas, Akashi tidak ingi marah-marah. Cukup tadi malam saja ia ke wujud iblisnya, sekarang jangan. Akashi begitu senang mendengar Kuroko berkata layanan nya tulus, Akashi yakin itu sebuah kejujuran.

"Jadi jika uang tidak cukup, bayaran apa yang cukup untuk Tetsuya? Hmm?"

Sebelah alis diangkat tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibir nya. Kuroko jadi salah tingkah, tadi niat nya mau protes tapi malah terjebak dengan kata-kata sendiri.

Terkadang Kuroko ingin menanyakan pada dirinya, kenapa ia tulus melakukan itu? tidak mungkin ia juga kecanduan atau punya maksud lain?

"T-tidak, b-bukan begitu"

"He-eh.. benarkah bukan?"

Akashi mendekat, Kuroko mundur untuk menghindar. Dinding kolam sudah dicapai, tidak ada langkah mundur lagi.

Dengan cepat Akashi mengunci diri Kuroko dengan meletaknya tangan nya pada tepian kolam melalui kedua sisi tubuh Kuroko.

Karena Akashi lebih tinggi, Akashi jadi menatap Kuroko dari atas. Kuroko tidak berani mengangkat kepala nya, wajah tampan sang majikan sangat dekat. Kepala nya hanya sejajar menghadap depan tetapi dada bidang didepan mata secara pasif menggoda iman. Kepala nya lalu diajak menunduk namun pemandangan Akashi Junior didalam air malah terpampang dengan jelas. Terpaksa hanya berpaling ke samping saja.

"Tatap aku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko menggeleng-geleng secara halus bermaksud menolak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau? Ayo, tatap aku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko tetap menggeleng.

Akashi akhirnya menggunakan satu tangan nya untuk menolehkan wajah Kuroko menghadap wajah nya.

Kepala Kuroko sudah terangkat keatas, namun mata nya dipejam erat.

Cup! Cup! Kedua kelopak mata yang menutupi bulat nya mata biru langit itu dikecup pelan.

"Buka"

Kuroko mengalah, ia membuka mata nya. langsung saja, heterokromatik menjamah tatapan nya.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku baik-baik"

Kuroko mengangguk sekali.

"Jangan pernah lagi berucap begitu. Aku tidak pernah menganggap Tetsuya begitu, Tetsuya adalah maid ku, aku berhak saja mendapati apapun dari maid ku kan?"

Kuroko diam, tidak tahu kalimat apa yang cocok untuk menjawab itu. harga dirinya diuji, tetapi kenapa setelah sekian lama baru sekarang begini? dari awal ia memang berfikir tentang maid yang baik yang melayani majikan nya, dia sendiri tak berfikir dirinya adalah gigolo.

"Apa Tetsuya keberatan?"

Dengan sabar Akashi menunggu jawaban yang akan terlontar. Tidak ada suara, hanya deru air yang mengaliri kolam yang memasuki indera pendengaran.

"Baiklah jika memang keberatan, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi"

Akashi sadar ia juga mungkin keterlaluan, apalagi yang semalam, bukan salah Kuroko jika sekarang ia merasa sangat tidak berharga. Akashi berfikir, mungkin ini hukuman untuk perbuatan nya yang kasar.

Bola mata biru langit membulat, ada perasaan tidak enak yang bergerumuh dalam batin. Rasanya tidak rela, tidak lagi disentuh, sentuhan yang disuguhi sudah melekat dalam kecanduan.

Harga dirinya di uji, Kuroko binggung harus bagaimana.

"Tapi maaf, bukan untuk kali ini"

Sontak kaget, bibirnya sudah dilumat basah. Tidak kasar, Akashi bermain lembut. Sama sekali tidak ingin memberi luka fisik maupun psikis lagi.

Dari pertama memasuki ruang ganti untuk melepas pakaian, Akashi sudah bergairah untuk menjamah diri Kuroko. padahal tadi malam sempat saja tuan iblis berniat untuk tidak menusuk Kuroko beberapa hari karena Kuroko pasti masih kesakitan, tapi apa daya, nafsu nya tak dapat dibendung.

"Hmmpp…"

Tangan Kuroko mencengkram bahu Akashi sebagai topangan agar tidak meleset turun.

Lidah Akashi dengan mulus memasuki rongga mulut untuk mengabsen gigi Kuroko, semua hadir. Kemudian seperti biasa, tarian antar lidah tidak pernah terlewatkan.

Lutut Akashi menggesek-gesek penis Kuroko didalam air, mengajak untuk berdiri dan beradu bersama penis nya yang sudah menegang.

Pangutan sudah dilepas, bibir Akashi dengan gesit menyesap nipel Kuroko.

"Arhhh.." perih, bekas semalam masih terasa.

Akashi mengerti. Gesit nya berubah lembut, pelan-pelan saja lidah nya memutari nipel itu. menyusu dengan perlahan tanpa mengenai gigi nya.

"Emmmhh.."

Puas disana, Akashi mempersiapkan junior nya untuk menyantap sajian hari ini. tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Akashi ingin segera melepas stress nya.

"Akashi-sama.. jangan lagi"

"Sekali saja, Tetsuya"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah kaki Kuroko, jari nya langsung menerobos lubang incaran.

"ARGHHHH.. ittaiii.. mou.."

Akashi tidak tega mendengar jeritan kesakitan itu, tetapi nafsu nya sudah memuncak tinggi.

Tubuh Kuroko diangkat keluar dari kolam, menempatkan nya pada tepian. Kedua kaki dibuka lebar-lebar, lubang nya kemerahan, masih terasa perih disana.

Akashi menurunkan tinggi tubuhnya, wajah nya didekatkan pada lubang anus Kuroko.

"Ahhhkk… j-jangann.."

Lubang itu dijilat-jilat dengan rakus namun halus. Akashi berusaha memberi rangsangan agar tidak lagi terasa sakit untuk dimasukinya.

"J-jangan Akash-sama.. emmmhh ngghh i-itu.. kotor.. ahhh.."

Lidah Akashi masuk sedikit ke bagian dalam lubang, tubuh Kuroko menggeliat naik menahan gelombang nikmat. Basah-basah geli, lubang Kuroko jadi terasa nikmat.

"Ahh sshh…"

Tangan Akashi tak tinggal diam, penis Kuroko turut dikocok guna menambah kenikmatan nya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Akashi berdiri lagi, punggung nya di pas kan setinggi tepian kolam. Kedua kaki Kuroko diangkat ke pundaknya.

"Tetsuya, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsu ku setiap bersama mu"

"Jangan berkata begitu, Akashi-sama"

Kuroko malu dengan dirtytalk yang manis begitu.

Jleb! "Ahhkkk shhhh…"

"Ohh yeah Tetsuya…"

Menancap hingga habis, penis Akashi sangat betah berada dalam lubang itu.

Berkali-kali dimasuki, berkali-kali ditusuk terus. Bohong, jika Kuroko keberatan. Malahan sekarang dirinya sudah hampir klimaks, bekas jilatan Akashi merembes ke sekitaran lubang nya, dalam posisi begini dengan kedua pantat yang saling bergesek, rasa basah itu berubah nikmat.

"Ahh ahh ahhh shhhh nghhh ehmmm"

"Ohhh yess ahhh ya ya ahhhhhkk…"

Tusukan berlanjut, ditusuk dengan kenikmatan, mabuk kepayang bahkan tak tertandingi.

"Hemmm Tetsuya selalu senikmat ini kah?" ahh.."

"Nghhh,…"

Perasaan Kuroko bercampur aduk, permainan seperti ini apa akan bisa ia rasakan lagi jika dirinya mempertahankan harga diri yang padahal sudah hilang sejak awal. Ini tuntutan pekerjaan, hidupnya pun sebatang kara, seharusnya bukan beban, terlebih diam-diam ia menikmati juga.

"Tetsuya Tetsuya.. aku hampir sampaiii ahh ahhh.."

Racauan semakin abstrak, Akashi mengerang keras saat penis nya tergelitik dibagian ujung oleh kenikmatan pencapaian puncak.

"Akkhhhh.."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya, bisa dirasakan semburan yang kencang didalam lubang nya, namun penis nya belum ingin keluar. Kepala nya pusing, konflik batin masih terjadi.

Akashi menetralkan nafasnya, penis nya ditarik keluar. Mata nya menatap pada penis Kuroko yang setengah tegang.

Akashi tambah merasa bersalah, mungkinkah Kuroko memang tak ingin lagi disentuh? Akashi merasakan nyeri pada relung hati terdalam. Meski begitu, Akashi berbaik hati memberi servis pada penis Kuroko.

Penis itu dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya, proses menjadi tegang dalam mulutnya.

"Akash-sama, apa yang an—arghhh…"

Kepala penis dijilat-jilat dan diemut kuat didalam rongga mulut, Kuroko dibawa melambung ke langit kenikmatan.

"Ahhh…"

Desahan lolos sebagai pemberitahuan kenikmatan.

"Apa Tetsuya suka?"

Tidak menjawab, Kuroko memalingkan wajah nya. semburat merah menjalar rapi pada pipi hingga lehernya.

Kepala Akashi naik turun menghisap penis Kuroko.

"Ahhh Ahhh…"

Semakin cepat ditambah kocokan dari tangan nya, sebelah tangan nya lagi juga meremas bola yang mengantung.

"Akashi-sama… ahh ahhhhkkk…"

Lenguhan panjang disuarakan, Kuroko mencapai puncaknya. Sperma hangat menyembur ke wajah Akashi. Kuroko buru-buru bangun untuk membantu mengelap sperma itu.

"Maaf, Akashi-sama"

Saat tangan nya berusaha mengusap lelehan sperma diwajah, tatapan nya malah bertemu langsung dengan heterokromatik yang menusuk kedalam jiwa.

Tangan yang hampir menyentuh wajah di genggam dalam cakupan telapak tangan yang lebih besar.

Cup! Satu kecupan pada punggung tangan itu.

"Maaf sudah memperlakukan Tetsuya sampai begini"

Tatapan nya berubah sendu, dwiwarna yang tak bercahaya. Hati Kuroko jadi sakit, tapi lidah nya keluh untuk berucap ia tak keberatan.

Akashi tersenyum kecut, ini maid kesayangan nya. Akashi begitu takut kehilangan sosok ini, ia menyayangi nya, lebih dari status pembantu. Akashi menyadari, sudah menyadari, namun terlambatkah dia?

Pelukan hangat dilaksanakan, kedua nya membisu dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

"Baik, Okaa-sama. Terimakasih"

Sambungan diputus, ponsel kembali disakukan.

"Ada apa Akashi-sama?"

"Ibu ku bilang barang-barang kita yang tertinggal dirumah sudah diantar ke Kyoto"

"Oh, souka"

"Ayo"

Akashi berjalan mendahului Kuroko. setelah dari pemandian air panas, mereka tidak terlalu banyak berkomunikasi.

Gedung Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan terlihat ramai, Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan berdekatan memasuki nya. nuansa khas laut langsung menyeruak kedalam pandangan mata.

Luas, besar, dan indah. Kuroko bersyukur diajak mampir kesini.

Mereka berhenti disalah satu kaca aquarium yang menampilkan ikan-ikan besar dari dalam sana. Ikan itu berenang kesana kemari, sangat bebas tak terbatasi.

"Tetsuya pernah menyelam?"

Meskipun tidak banyak bicara, Akashi masih dalam mood baik.

"Belum pernah, Akashi-sama sudah pernah?"

"Pernah, di Great Barrier Reef"

"Itu kan salah satu kejaiban dunia juga"

"Ya, lain kali kita kesana ya"

Akashi menepuk kepala Kuroko, lalu mengacak-ngacak surai biru muda nya. perasaan begini yang ia senangi, Kuroko pun tampak gembira, senyuman nya sampai membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

Akashi menyudahi keisengan nya, mata nya kembali menyelami pemandangan indah dari balik kaca.

Kuroko menatap Akashi, bibir nya di gigit. Otak nya mempertimbangkan yang ingin ia katakan.

Logika akan berkata jangan bodoh, harga diri diatas segalanya. Tapi hati selalu merasa nyaman saat disentuh oleh majikan nya ini. berfikir tentang harga diri, sudah berapa tusukan yang ia rasakan, apa harga diri itu masih tersisa? Kuroko tidak ingin memiliki hubungan buruk dengan majikan nya, pekerjaan ini masih dibutuhkan meskipun gaji yang sudah Kuroko kumpulkan sudah bisa membiayai kehidupannya.

"Akashi-sama"

"Ya?"

Dag dig dug tak terhindarkan, padahal Kuroko hanya akan berkata satu kalimat, bukan pula pernyataan cinta tetapi jantung nya berdisko ria.

"Saya tidak keberatan untuk layanan itu"

Akashi langsung menatap Kuroko, wajah maid nya sudah bersemu merah lagi. Pemalu sekali.

Seharusnya Akashi senang, seharusnya ia puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya. Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tetap akan memperkerjakan Tetsuya sebagai maid, tidak perlu sampai harus layanan itu"

Tapi Akashi tidak suka jika itu sebuah kebohongan.

Tidak, Kuroko yakin ia tidak membohongi perasaan nya lagi. Ia beneran rela melakukan itu, hanya untuk majikan nya. teriris oleh respon yang didapat, Kuroko menjadi bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Ayo berkeliling, kita sudah harus kembali"

Kuroko mengangguk lemah. Akashi berjalan mendahului untuk memimpin jalan.

Mata biru yang tak sedalam lautan namun seindah langit memandang punggung kekar didepan nya, tidak pernah merasa kurang selama ini, lahir batin terpenuhi padahal pekerjaan nya sebagai maid tidak dipandang tinggi dimasyarakat. Tapi Akashi, sang majikan membuat nya merasa begitu istimewa.

Apa Kuroko sudah mengecewakan majikannya? Kuroko berharap tidak. Kuroko tetap ingin menjadi maid yang baik, maid yang patut bekerja untuk seorang majikan bertatah kaisar seperti Akashi.

Pengalaman di Osaka yang kurang mengenakkan batin, Kuroko berharap semua akan baik-baik saja ketika sudah tiba kembali di Kyoto, dibawah atap tempat dirinya bekerja.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca. BIG THANKS banget buat yang sudah mau Fav dan Follow. BIG THANKS juga buat **asuka. souryou, Kaluki Lukari, Nyanko Kawaii, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Jung HaRa, Izumi-H, Vanilla Parfait, Young180100, Divanabila1717, nimuixkim90, valvalnoctis, Akakuro** yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review di chap lalu.

A/N : Karena sepertinya bdsm di chap lalu terlalu kasar, maka saya berencana membuat bdsm lagi dengan sedikit lebih manis tapi BUKAN chap depan ya. hehe semoga ada yang nunggu (?) :'v

#PREVIEW beberapa maid dirumah megah sudah biasa, tapi bagaimana jika posisi mu sebagai maid kesayangan mulai terancam? akankah kau menyerah? lalu berhenti dari pekerjaan itu? atau bertahan? bagaimana pula cara Kuroko Tetsuya mengatasi masalahnya? disisi lain, sesungguhnya sang majikan sangat 'setia' loh. seeyounextchap!

TERIMAKASIH~


End file.
